


You Opened My Eyes

by rt_bonita



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rt_bonita/pseuds/rt_bonita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian first visits Dave, he thinks no good can come from it. Eventually a friendship blossoms, and it begins to turn into something much more. The boys end up helping each other find happiness, confidence, and even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Opened My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> uploaded from my ff.net account.

Title: You Opened My Eyes  
Category: TV Shows » Glee  
Author: ry-haywood  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Published: 02-22-12, Updated: 07-06-12  
Chapters: 11, Words: 48,547  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Apologies  
Hello there! Thanks for stopping by and reading my fanfic. The pairing is Dave/Sebastian, so if you don't like, then don't read.

This does have spoilers! So if you haven't watched "On My Way", I would not suggest reading.

Currently I am planning to make this a multi-chapter story, and I will update depending on feedback, and time I have to write.

All right, I think that's it. Thanks for reading! All feedback is appreciated.

Sebastian drummed his fingers on the table. His cell phone was inches away from his hand, but he couldn't bring himself to make the call he needed to. After what seemed like hours of inner debate, the young Warbler gave in, and picked up his phone. Sebastian looked through the contacts, and stopped as soon as he reached the name of the person he intended to call. He sighed, and pressed the call button, slowly bringing the phone up to his ear.

After about three rings a familiar voice was heard at the end of the other line, but not the one Sebastian was hoping for.

"What do you want?"

"Hello to you too, Kurt."

"Why are you calling?" Sebastian could hear the irritation in the other boy's voice.

"Well, I was hoping I could speak to Blaine, but I got you instead. Where is he anyway? And why are you answering his phone calls? Isn't that frowned upon by most people? We wouldn't want to turn into one of those nosy boyfriends, now would we, Kurt?" Sebastian grinned to himself as he heard Kurt scoff on the other end of the call.

"You are such an asshole."

"Aw, thank you. Now how about you let me talk to that pretty little boyfriend of yours?"

Sebastian's smirk vanished from his face when he heard the other line go dead.

Kurt had hung up.

The Warbler rolled his eyes, and called Blaine's cell phone once again.

Of course, Kurt answered yet again, "You know, usually when someone hangs up on you, it means they don't want to talk to you anymore."

Sebastian chuckled, "Sorry, doesn't happen to me very often."

"Sebastian if you're just going to keep being a douche bag then I will hang up, and I'll block your number, so quit it."

"Oh, boo, you're no fun."

"Can you just tell me why you called?" Kurt was getting impatient, and Sebastian took this as a signal to not make any more snide comments.

"I need to talk to Blaine."

"And I said he's not here right now."

"Fine, whatever," Sebastian decided he had no choice but to talk to Kurt. Besides he probably had the information he needed, "Do you know the name of the hospital Karofsky is in?"

The other end of the phone was completely silent, and for a moment Sebastian thought that Kurt had hung up again.

"Hello? Kurt?"

Kurt let out a deep breath, "What do you want with him, Sebastian?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"I don't care, you're going to tell me."

"Or what?"

Kurt shrugged, "I won't give you the name of the hospital."

The Warbler gave a deep sigh, and muttered, "I just need to talk to him, all right?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said I need to talk to him."

Kurt hesitated for a minute before giving in, "Fine, fine. Grab a pen."

Sebastian reached towards a journal that was lying on his table, and grabbed a pen. Kurt gave him the address and name of the hospital at which Karofsky was staying, and after writing it down Sebastian tore it out of the notebook, and stuffed it into the pocket of his Dalton blazer.

"All right, thanks. Tell Blaine I send my love," Sebastian almost hit the end button, but stopped when he heard Kurt telling him to wait.

"What?" asked Sebastian.

"Can you promise me something? Please?"

Sebastian sighed, "What is it?"

"Try not to be an asshole when you go see Karofsky. Keep your flirting, and clever remarks to yourself, please. The guy's been through a lot. Just… just don't mess with him, all right?"

"Come on, Kurt, I'm not that cruel."

"Really? That's extremely hard to believe."

Sebastian chuckled, "Bye, Kurt."

xxx.

Sebastian nervously paced around the flower shop. He walked around the shop about five times, scanning the same flowers over and over again. Honestly he didn't know what he was doing. What kind of flowers were you supposed to get someone who was in the hospital? The Warbler had never bought anyone flowers before, and was about to leave for the hospital empty-handed, but he felt it would be the decent thing to do.

Sebastian was about to leave the store, feeling defeated, when a medium sized basket filled with purple and yellow flowers caught his eye. He smiled to himself as he picked it up and carried it towards the cashier.

"Perfect," he said to himself in satisfaction.

Sebastian set the basket on the counter, and reached for his wallet.

"These for someone special?" asked the lady at the counter.

"Uh, sort of, I guess."

The lady smiled. She was a woman who seemed to be in her mid-fifties, and was rather petite. Her name tag read, "Glenda". She had short blonde hair, and kind brown eyes.

Glenda smiled at Sebastian, "That'll be forty-two dollars and fifty-three cents."

Sebastian counted a couple bills, and handed them to her. He grabbed the basket, and gave the lady a small grin, "Keep the change."

xxx.

Dave was lying in his hospital bed fast asleep. Kurt had just come by to see how he was doing, and Dave was pretty worn out. However, there was a soft knock at the door, and it was enough to wake up the football player.

The door swung open, and Dave was shocked to see Sebastian standing in the doorway with a basket of flowers in his arms.

"Hey, Dave," Sebastian said, flashing Karofsky his million dollar smile.

Dave sat up, and stared at his lap, muttering a quiet, "Hey."

"I, uh, brought you these. Hope you like them," Sebastian said, placing the basket of flowers on the table where everyone else had placed their gifts.

"Thanks."

The Warbler awkwardly stood by Dave's bed, rocking back and forth on his feet. He looked around the small room, and eventually rested his eyes on Karofsky.

"So how are you doing?"

"Not too great, obviously," Dave said, looking up, and meeting Sebastian's eyes.

"Right. Sorry, stupid question," Sebastian gave a nervous chuckle, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Dave. The Warbler wasn't acting as suave and collected as he usually did. It was very unusual.

"Me? Yeah, I'm okay," Sebastian spotted the chair that was placed along the bed's side, and took a seat.

"You're not acting very… Sebastian-ish."

The Warbler couldn't help but laugh, "Sebastian-ish? Really?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah," Sebastian smiled, "So do you get to go home any time soon?"

Dave nodded, "Tomorrow, actually."

"That's great."

"Yeah."

Silence fell among both boys, and neither said anything. Dave was intently staring at his lap, and Sebastian was drumming his fingers against his thigh. At one point Dave looked up from his lap, and found that Sebastian was staring right at him. The Warbler quickly averted his gaze, as a light blush had just begun to creep onto his cheeks.

He stared down at his shoes, and searched for something to say.

"So, uh," Sebastian cleared his throat, "Dave."

"Yeah?" muttered Karofsky in response.

"I just wanted to apologize, for what I said the other day at Scandals," Sebastian licked his lips, and sighed, "It's just that, I'm kind of an asshole-"

Dave laughed, "Kind of?"

Sebastian smiled, "Shut up. Anyway, I know I'm an asshole, and sometimes I say things without thinking, or realizing how hurtful what I say is, but I really hope you didn't take my comment seriously. You're a good guy, Dave. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"You know, Sebastian, I accept your apology and everything, but you don't have to lie, and compliment me. I forgive you, but I don't want you to pity me."

"What are you talking about? I meant every word of what I just did."

Karofsky let out a deep breath, "Yeah, okay. Sure."

The boys were quiet once again, and Sebastian checked his watch. He hadn't been there long, but he felt the situation was turning very awkward, very quickly. He decided it'd be best if he headed home. The Warbler stood from his seat, and walked over to Dave, sitting along the side of the bed.

"I should get going. It's a long drive home, and all."

Dave stared forward, and simply nodded.

"Listen, Dave. I was wondering if you'd want to hang out this weekend? I think you deserve a nice day out after all you've been through. I'd like to take you out. Go somewhere fun, you know? No gay clubs or anything like that, just a nice, normal date."

Dave looked at Sebastian, searching for any trace of a lie in his eyes, but the Warbler was being completely serious. Dave couldn't help but feel a bit shocked.

"Okay, Sebastian, the "nice guy" act is getting kind of creepy. You can stop now."

"It's not an act."

Dave sighed, "All right then, where is the sudden interest in me coming from?"

"Would you believe me if I said I've had a small crush on you?"

Dave erupted with laughter, and there were tears forming in his eyes, "Oh, God. You can't be serious."

The Warbler frowned, "Fine, don't go out with me."

"I didn't say I didn't want to go out with you."

There was a flicker of hope in Sebastian's eyes, "So is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe."

"How can I get a definite yes?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know. Surprise me."

The Warbler grinned, and moved closer to Dave. Sebastian pressed his lips against the football player's cheek, lingering for a couple seconds, before moving his mouth to Dave's ear.

"How's that?" Sebastian whispered.

Karofsky said nothing, still shocked by the gesture, as a faint tint of red spread across his face.

Sebastian gave Dave the trademark smirk, and patted his hand, "Great. I'll see you on Saturday."

Chapter 2: Chapter 2: Cancel it  
It's time for chapter two! Hooray. So this chapter is a bit angsty, I guess? And I guess I'll also put a trigger warning right here for suicide.

So, yeah! Hope you enjoy! As you know I don't own Glee, or the characters, blah blah blah.

Happy reading!

Sebastian battled with his inner thoughts the whole ride home. All he could think about was how Dave's face had lit up after he had asked him out. He had done some terrible stuff in the past, but he knew this received the award for one of his most cruel acts of all.

Sebastian remembered exactly how he felt after he heard the news about Dave's suicide attempt. He was shocked, devastated, and honestly could not believe it. He and Karofsky were not the best of friends, but he did like him, and they did speak to each other whenever they happened to spot one another at Scandals.

After hearing the news, he knew he would have to see Dave, and apologize for the mean things he had said before. He knew if he didn't, then he would be walking about with a guilty conscious. However, he knew apologizing would not be enough. That's when he came up with a plan to pretend to like Karofsky, and maybe take him out on a couple dates. In all honesty, it would be nothing more than pity dates. He just wanted Dave to feel like someone actually cared about him, maybe even liked him. Yet as Sebastian sped down the road towards his house, he knew that it was not one of his most bright ideas.

When Sebastian told Dave that he had a small crush on him, it was not a total lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Sure, the Warbler wasn't head over heels for Karofsky, but sometimes he did think about what dating Dave would be like.

Dating him minus the pity and lies, of course.

But he was Sebastian Smythe, for Christ's sake. He didn't do pity dates, he never felt sorry for anyone, so why was Dave any different? Was it because he knew that somewhere deep inside he actually had feelings for the football player? Sebastian knew that was a possibility, but of course, he would never admit to it.

xxx.

Sebastian's spirits only worsened as he pulled into the driveway. An all too familiar black BMW was stationed in front of the garage, and the young Warbler knew exactly whom it belonged to.

He grabbed the coffee he had bought on the way home, and made his way to the front door, locking his car as he went.

It was extremely quiet when Sebastian stepped through the doors of his mansion. He made his way to the kitchen to grab a snack, and found his dad flirting with their maid. Sebastian cleared his throat when neither one of the adults acknowledged his existence.

"Oh, hey son," said his dad as he motioned for the maid to leave. She gave a slight bow, and smiled at Sebastian as she exited the kitchen.

"You're home early," said Sebastian, "I thought you were going to be gone for at least a couple more hours."

"It was a short case."

"Oh, I see," Sebastian made his way towards the refrigerator, searching for some strawberries.

Sebastian found the bowl of washed strawberries at the back of the refrigerator, grabbed it, and turned to his dad as he closed the fridge's door.

"Well, it's great that you're back early," said the young boy, sarcasm hanging on every word, and he gave his father his best fake smile, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have studying to do."

Sebastian turned to leave the kitchen, but his dad grabbed him by the arm, "Hey, listen, some of the guys from work are going fishing with their boys this weekend at Lima Lake, and they asked me to come along."

Sebastian nodded, "All right then, have fun."

"Well, I can't very well show up alone, now can I? They're all bringing their sons."

Sebastian chuckled, "No, thanks dad. You know I don't do fishing, besides that's like an eighteen hour drive. Just tell them I got sick or something."

"No, Sebastian, you're coming with me. It'll give us a chance to bond."

The Warbler shook his dad, "Sorry, I can't go. I've got plans."

"Cancel them."

"Dad, I said no."

"Last time I checked, you don't give the commands around here, I do, and so you're coming with me. Got that?"

"You're not the boss of me," said the Warbler, mimicking the words of five-year-old.

"Stop acting like a child, Sebastian. I don't care whatever plans you had, you're going to cancel them, and you're coming fishing with me."

Sebastian clenched his jaw, and let go of the bowl that was in his hands. It shattered upon hitting the floor, and Sebastian looked up to find his dad fuming with anger.

"Whoops," said the Warbler with a smirk, "Why don't you get your whore to clean that up? After all, that is her job."

"Sebastian."

"You know what, dad? I think this trip might actually be a good idea. We'll have so much fun together, don't you think? Eighteen hours, stuck in a car together, we'll have so much to talk about..."

"Sebastian."

Sebastian patted his father's arm, and spun around to leave the kitchen, smirk scrawled across his face.

"Lucero!" shouted Sebastian's father, and the maid came dashing into the kitchen.

"Yes, Mr. Smythe?"

"Clean this up."

"Yes, Mr. Smythe."

xxx.

Sebastian walked into his room, locking the door behind him. He took out his cell phone and dialed Blaine's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Kurt around?"

"Uh, yeah. Hold on - wait, Sebastian is everything all right?" Blaine asked, curiosity in his voice. It was unusual for the Warbler to ask for his boyfriend, after all, they did pretty much hate each other's guts.

"Yeah, yeah. I just need to talk to Kurt."

"Oka-ay, hold on."

Sebastian heard Blaine put down the phone, and he could hear the couple's conversation on the other side.

"It's Sebastian," Blaine said.

Sebastian could almost hear Kurt roll his eyes, "Ugh, what does he want?"

"I don't know."

"Fine, give me the phone."

"What do you want this ti-"

"Do you have Dave's number?" The Warbler said, getting to the point. He didn't feel it was necessary to waste time on Kurt. Besides, it's not as if he enjoys talking to him. In fact, he feels as if his I.Q. drops with every word that he hears Kurt speak.

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I need it."

"Sebastian, why do y-"

"Can you just give it to me?"

"Wow, we're a bit rude today aren't we?"

It was Sebastian's turn to roll his eyes this time.

"Not any more than usual."

"True."

Kurt gave Sebastian the phone number he wanted, and then they both hung up, feeling the conversation would be full of witty insults and banter if it continued. Once he was done with that, the Warbler dialed Karofsky's number, and waited for the football player to pick up.

"Hello-"

"Hey, Dave! It's Sebastia-"

"This is Dave. I can't come to the phone right now. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to ya!"

Sebastian sighed as he heard the beep, "Hey, Dave. It's Sebastian; I wanted to talk to you about our plans on Saturday. Call me back as soon as you can, okay? Bye."

He tossed his phone on his bed, and made his way towards his desk. He took a seat, and took out the homework he had for the day. Sebastian found schoolwork calming. It kept him distracted, and it was never difficult, so he always finished his homework in a flash.

He decided to work on his mathematics first. It was his favorite subject. Sebastian simply loved the way there was always a definite answer in math. No ifs or maybes. Just straight answers.

He quickly worked through all the problems. Sebastian never used a calculator; he has always thought that doing math in your head was more fun - more challenging.

In less than three hours, the Warbler was finished with all the homework he had for the day. He checked his watch, and noticed that it was around 7:30.

'Still no call from Dave…'

Sebastian was about to grab his phone to try calling Karofsky one more time, when there was a knock at the door. The Warbler frowned, and made his way to open the door.

He scoffed when he saw who it was, "What do you want, Lucero?"

"It's dinner time, Mr. Smythe."

"I'll be down in a bit. Also, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

The maid flushed, and bowed her head, "Forgive me, Mr. Smythe," her hand flew to her to her mouth as she realized what she had said, "Sorry."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Go."

Before leaving for the dining room, Sebastian quickly made his way to his bed to check his phone for any calls.

He sighed, and a strange sadness fell over him as he saw that he did not have any calls from Dave.

He decided to send him a text, 'Hey, big guy. Just wondering if you got my call. I've been dying to hear your voice again. ;) -SS'

Sebastian thrust the phone into his pocket, and made his way down to the dining room for dinner.

xxx.

"Hey, what took you so long?" said Mr. Smythe as Sebastian took a seat across him.

"Just finishing up some homework."

His father nodded, and they ate in silence for the majority of the time. Mr. Smythe tried making conversation, but Sebastian's mind was elsewhere, and he would only give brief responses. The Warbler picked at his meal, barely eating, but that was normal behavior for him. Sebastian wasn't one to ever really have a big appetite.

"So how's school?" asked Sebastian's dad as he cut a piece of steak and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Fine," answered his son, hardly even paying the question any attention. Sebastian's hand was shoved into his pocket, and was securely wrapped around his cell phone, ready to answer any incoming calls.

"And what about your little singing group?" the state attorney crammed some mashed potatoes into his mouth, "What are they called again? The Canaries?"

"The Warblers, dad."

"Same difference," said Mr. Smythe with a laugh.

Actually, the canary and the warbler were two very different things, but Sebastian decided there was no point in explaining it to his father. Besides, it's not as if he would understand the significance of the name.

Sebastian sighed as he tried to take a couple more bites from his dinner, but eventually gave up all together, and just played around with his peas. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate, and flinched, his mood lifting a bit. The Warbler immediately checked the caller ID, and his eyes brightened as he saw who it was. He tossed his napkin on the table, and answered the phone as he stood up.

"Sebastian, what about your dinner!" cried his dad, but the boy paid him no mind, and simply waved him off with the flick of a hand.

"Hey, I was waiting for you to call," said Sebastian as he stepped into the living room.

"I got your messages. Are you regretting asking me out so soon?" said Dave from the other line.

Sebastian gave a sad smile, "No, unfortunately I haven't found anyone hotter than you for a replacement, but I'm working on it.

Karofsky was silent.

"That was a joke, Dave."

"Right, of course. So why did you need to talk to me?" asked the football player.

"Well, my dad wants to drag me along on this stupid fishing trip down at Lima Lake; I'm going to be gone all weekend, so we'll have to reschedule our date."

"It's not a date," responded Dave, all too quickly, "...Anyway, I hear Lima Lake's pretty far from Westerville."

"It is. It's like an eighteen hour drive. Can you believe it? I have to be stuck in a car with my dad and his friends for eighteen hours," whined the Warbler.

Dave laughed, "I'm sure it'll be loads of fun. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow. On the bright side, I get to miss school," said Sebastian.

"Ah, you lucky bastard."

Sebastian chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. So when are you free for our postponed first date?"

"You know, you don't have to take me out," Dave mumbled.

"But I want to."

Sebastian heard Karofsky sigh on the other line, "We both know you don't."

Neither one of them said a word, and after not being able to take the silence any longer, Dave spoke up.

"I talked to Kurt earlier."

Sebastian's heart sank. What could he have possibly told Karofsky about him? Not anything good, no doubt.

"Oh, yeah? What'd he have to say?" asked the Warbler.

"Quite a lot, actually, and it involved you mostly," said Dave.

"Well, I know how hard it is to get me off your minds."

Dave could almost perfectly imagine the smirk on Sebastian's face, and it made him smile a little.

"Anyway, he told me you called him before coming to visit me at the hospital, and I guess he was - I don't know - worried? He told me to watch out for you, Sebastian. 'He's only going to hurt you,' were his exact words."

Sebastian frowned, "That's it?"

"He also called you some names, but I'd rather not repeat those, besides I can't even remember some of the insults he directed towards you," said Dave with a small laugh, "…So do you think I should believe him, Sebastian? He was pretty sure of himself, and besides this whole asking me out thing, it seems really unexpected. Right now, the only possible explanation I can come up with for it is that you pity me."

The Warbler sighed, "You really shouldn't listen to what Kurt says. The guy hates me; he'll say anything to make me look bad."

"Maybe. But I've known Kurt longer than I've known you, and he tends to be honest most of the time."

Sebastian was silent.

Dave took a deep breath, "I didn't -" he licked his lips; "…I didn't do it because of you. You know that right? If you feel like you need to treat me differently, because you feel guilty or something, don't. It wasn't your fault."

Sebastian wanted to believe him, he really did, but it was true, the Warbler did feel like he was the one to blame for Karofsky's actions. He knew he could be cruel and harsh, and he never felt bad for any of the people he hurt in the past, but Karofsky was different. He had attempted to take his own life. It was then that Sebastian knew he had gone too far with his insults, and no matter how many times Dave tried to convince him otherwise, he couldn't help but feel like he was responsible for what Karofsky did.

Sebastian felt tears prickling at the edges of his eyes, and he lifted his hand to wipe his face, "I'm sorry, Dave. I'm so goddamn sorry," he said in a barely audible voice. Karofsky found it strange to hear the usually lively, spirited Warbler in such a sad state.

"Dammit, Sebastian, are you crying?" asked Dave, feeling like he might experience his own waterworks soon.

The Warbler quietly laughed, "No, you ass. Of course not."

Dave smiled, that was the Sebastian he knew, "Hey listen, I got to get going. I should get a bit of sleep before I finally get to leave this damn hospital tomorrow. I'll talk to you later. Are we good?" said Karofsky.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're good. Good night."

"Good night, Sebastian."

The Warbler turned to walk back to the dining room. He noticed that the table had been cleared, and that his dad was gone. Sebastian shrugged, and shoved his phone back into his pocket as he turned to leave to his room, when he bumped into his father.

"So who was that on the phone? Seemed pretty important for you to run off so quickly," said Mr. Smythe.

"None of your business, dad. Now excuse me, I've had a long day, I really just want to go get some sleep."

The attorney lifted his son's chin, and examined his eyes, "Sebastian, have you been crying?"

The Warbler swatted his dad's hand away, "No, my eyes are just a bit irritated," he brushed past his dad and made his way towards his room, "Good night."

Concern was written across Mr. Symthe's face as he watched Sebastian walk away. He knew there was something definitely wrong with his son, the big mystery was what.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3: Of Lakes and Nightmares  
Chapter three. :) Hope you like it. After the angst from the last chapter, I thought I'd throw in some fluff.

Happy reading! All feedback is welcome, and appreciated.

(I don't own Glee, or the characters.)

Sebastian scurried around his room, gathering his belongings, and tossing them into his suitcase. It was difficult to find clothes suitable for a fishing trip; after all, fishing was something he never did. So the Warbler gathered his least expensive clothing, and stuffed it into his suitcase, hoping he would not ruin anything while out at the lake.

There was a knock at his door, and his dad walked in, "Almost ready?"

"Going as fast as I can, dad," said Sebastian not looking up.

"Well, it's not fast enough," mumbled Mr. Smythe.

Sebastian lifted his head, and glared at his father.

The state attorney cleared his throat, and averted his eyes from his son's intense stare, "Right, well I'll be waiting in the car."

Sebastian said nothing, and continued to pack as his dad slipped out of the bedroom.

Once he was ready, he grabbed his phone, and stopped at Karofsky's name in his contact list. His finger was on the call button, but he couldn't bring himself to press it. It's not as if he really needed to talk to the football player, in reality he just wanted to hear his voice.

'You're acting like a love struck girl. What the hell is wrong with you? You've got nothing to say to him, he already told you he didn't want to go out with you.'

The Warbler sighed, and muttered to himself, "I just want to see how he's doing."

He pressed the call button, and waited for Dave to answer.

"Hello?" said the football player; he sounded drowsy, as if he had just woke up.

"Did I wake you?" asked Sebastian as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I'm glad you called, you waked me from a nightmare I was having," said Dave.

The warbler frowned, "Well that's not good. The nightmare part, I mean."

"Yeah," Sebastian heard Dave shuffle about on the other line, "You know it's 6 in the morning, right? Why are you calling so early?"

"I'm about to head out to the lake with my dad. I remembered you saying that you were going back home today, I just wanted to see how you were doing," said the Warbler.

"Oh," Dave lowered his voice, "That's pretty nice of you."

Sebastian chuckled, "See? I'm not such a bad guy."

Karofsky smiled a bit, "I never said you were."

Sebastian heard a honk outside his window, and frowned, realizing he was holding up his father, "Hey, I've got to get going. My dad's getting impatient."

"All right. Thanks for calling. Have fun on your little father-son trip," said Dave with a weak laugh.

"I'll try my best, but I make no promises," the Warbler sighed, "Talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Sebastian."

"Good-bye."

There was another loud honk as Sebastian hung up. "I'm coming, you bastard," mumbled the Warbler. He grabbed his belongings, and hurried downstairs, ready for the worst weekend of his life.

xxx.

Sebastian stuffed his things into the trunk of his dad's car, and made his way to the passenger seat. He was about to sit down, but his father extended his hand, and stopped him.

"John's gonna sit there, you can keep his son company in the backseat," said Mr. Smythe.

Sebastian scowled, and slammed the door shut, making his way to the backseat.

"So, where are we headed to first?" asked the Warbler as he clicked in his seatbelt.

"Gonna go pick up my bud, John Waters, and his son Jake. Then we'll head up to the lake to meet up with the other guys," said Sebastian's dad, as he pulled out of the driveway.

The Warbler sighed, "Great. Sounds like fun."

He whipped out his phone, and his fingers danced across the touch screen as he typed out a new text message, 'I'm bored. -SS'

A couple seconds later, Sebastian's phone made a sound to signal a new text.

It read: 'its only been fifteen minutes since we talked -DK'

Sebastian chuckled, forgetting his father was only about five feet away from him, and earned himself a weird look in the rearview mirror. He ignored it, and quickly typed a reply, 'Your initials are funny. It's like Donkey Kong. It fits you. -SS'

'youre an ass -D'

'Aw, why'd you drop the K? You'll hurt its feelings. -SS'

'Sebastian I think somethings wrong with you maybe you should go see a doctor -D'

"Fuck you. -SS'

'is that an offer? -D'

Sebastian was about to reply when he got another text.

'shit why did I say that? i think ive been hanging around you for too long -D'

The Warbler grinned, 'You say that like it's a bad thing. -SS'

Sebastian did not receive a reply after that. He tried not to worry about it, but something in the back of his mind kept nagging him. He sighed, and quickly typed another message.

'Dave? -SS'

Sebastian waited for ten minutes, and forced himself to wait a while longer until he would finally give in and send another text. Sebastian's left leg was jumping up and down. Why was he so anxious? He told himself to snap out of it. He was being absolutely ridiculous.

Since when are you waiting on replies? It has always been the other way around, what's gotten into you? You're acting like a total girl,' Sebastian dropped his face into his hands, 'How can one guy make you resort to this? It's just Karofsky. You've never acted like this before.'

The Warbler attempted to clear his mind, and decided one more text to Dave would put him at ease. He would be patient, and wait for a reply. In addition, he would stop acting like an idiot.

'I think the phone calls to Kurt have really taken their toll on me,' thought Sebastian as he typed one last message to Dave, 'You okay? -SS'

xxx.

Sebastian had his head against the window, watching the road go by. His left hand was clutching his phone so tightly that his knuckles were snow white. He snapped out of the haze he was in when he heard his father say something he could not make out. Sebastian realized the car had stopped, and he watched as his father left to greet a man who was making his way down the driveway of the house they were parked in front of. The men shook hands, and Sebastian concluded that this was John Waters, one of his dad's many friends. The Warbler noticed a young man trailing behind John. The boy was lean, tall, and had short brown hair. Sebastian assumed that this was Jake, John's son, and smirked, feeling himself return to his normal state. Jake was cute, not exactly his type, but he was attractive enough to peak Sebastian's attention.

Sebastian exited the car, strode towards the men.

"Ah, that must be your boy," commented John, and Mr. Smythe turned around.

The Warbler put on his best smile, and extended a hand, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Waters. I'm Sebastian Smythe."

Mr. Waters smiled back at him, and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, son. This is my boy-" he motioned towards the kid who was standing awkwardly beside him, "Jake."

Sebastian turned towards him, and shook his hand as well, "Charmed."

Jake nodded, and smiled feebly, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Well, I'll go get our things, and then we can get going," said Mr. Green, distracting both boys from their intense stare.

Not after long, the four men were on the road towards the lake. Mr. Green and Mr. Smythe were having a lively chat in the front, and barely paid attention to anything else. However, things in the back were not going so smoothly. Sebastian and Jake were dead silent. Jake seemed so uncomfortable and uneasy, almost as if something about Sebastian's mere presence set him off. The Warbler's eyes would shift to the other boy regularly, waiting for some sort of attention from him. Sebastian had tried to make conversation, but Jake would only give short, to-the-point responses. Sebastian decided that he would be no fun, and by the way he was acting, it would not be wise to flirt or hit on him. Soon the Warbler was back to checking his phone every five seconds for any reply from Karofsky, since Jake had proved to be a very lousy distraction.

After what seemed for days of being stuck in a car, the sun began to set, and Sebastian decided some sleep would help ease his mind. He managed to get as comfortable as one could in such a small vehicle, and checked his cell one last time before dozing off into a deep slumber.

As soon as Sebastian was lost in his sleep, his phone went off, signaling the arrival of a new message, but he was not awake to read it.

'sorry for the late reply, had hospital stuff to attend to on the bright side im finally home (: -D'

Jake stirred beside Sebastian, having heard a faint noise, but paid it no attention.

xxx.

Sebastian woke with a start as he felt the car come to a halt. He rubbed his eyes, attempting to wake himself fully. Sebastian scanned his surroundings, realizing that they had finally arrived at the lake. The Warbler checked his watch, only to find out that it was a little after midnight. He exited the car, and stretched, catching a glimpse of the lake.

Sebastian let out a quiet, "wow". The lake was actually prettier than he expected. The moon light hit the water perfectly, casting a beautiful scene.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" said a voice behind Sebastian.

The Warbler turned around to find Jake approaching him. He raised his eyebrows, shocked by the boy's sudden ability to be the one to speak first.

"Yeah," said Sebastian turning his eyes back to the water, "it is."

Jake stood next to Sebastian, "Dad and I used to come up here all the time, yet the lake's beauty never fails to impress me."

Sebastian smiled warmly, "You and your dad seem pretty close."

Jake shrugged; "We used to be," the boy let out a sigh, and kicked a small rock, "Work kind of gets in the way of things now. It's not like it used to be."

The Warbler nodded, knowing exactly what Jake meant, "I know how you feel. It's tough."

"…Well, we've better go help set up our tents, so we can get some sleep."

"Yeah, I'll be right there," said Sebastian reaching into his pocket for his cell phone. Jake nodded and turned to help his father take their things out of the car.

A wave of happiness hit Sebastian when he saw that he has received a new message. His grin only grew wider at the sight of Dave's name flashing on his screen. He giggled at the football player's use of a smiley-face, 'Dave, you adorable thing, you.'

Sebastian's smile quickly faded when he realized that he had actually just thought Dave was adorable. Sebastian shook his head, and typed a reply to Karofsky, even though he knew the boy would probably be fast asleep by now.

'That's great to hear! I just arrived at the lake. It's actually prettier than I imagined. -SS'

Sebastian walked over to the other guys to help with setting up, and received a text. He was surprised when he saw that it was Dave, considering the late time and all.

'see? maybe the trip wont be so bad! -D'

'Don't be so sure. I bet once my dad tries to force me to fish, I'll be begging to go home. Also, shouldn't you be asleep? -SS'

'all i did at the hospital was sleep im honestly not tired right now -D' Sebastian quietly cheered, he wasn't feeling tired himself after taking such a long nap. He was glad he would have someone for company once everyone else fell asleep.

'Great,' Sebastian decided he should pause the conversation for a while after he saw the glare his father was shooting towards his way, 'Hey, can I text you back in a couple minutes? I have to help set up the tents and stuff. -SS'

'sure be careful to not break any nails princess -D'

'Ha-ha. Very funny, Dave. -SS'

'i try (: -D'

Sebastian found himself smiling at the adorableness that was Dave Karofsky, once more.

xxx.

After camp had been set up, more of Mr. Smythe's friends arrived. Feeling extremely tired, all the men decided sleep should be their first priority upon arriving at Lima Lake. Sebastian, however, was wide-awake, and was having trouble sleeping. His fear of having some killer insects crawl into his tent and eat him alive was enough to keep him from drifting off. He exited the tent that he had to share with all the other boys who had come along. Sebastian remembered having left Karofsky in the middle of their conversation, and glanced at his watch. It was almost three in the morning, and he knew there was no way Dave was still awake. However, that did not stop Sebastian from sending a text to the football player.

'Hey big guy, you awake? -SS'

Mr. Smythe and his friends had picked a nice hill that overlooked the lake. Sebastian decided to take a seat on the grass, where he found some pebbles. The Warbler winced as he sat down, realizing that he was probably going to ruin his favorite pair of sweats. Trying his best to ignore it, he grabbed one of the pebbles from the pile, and threw it at the lake. Sebastian flinched as he heard the text alert sound go off on his phone. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled put the cell, and read what Karofsky had replied with.

'i am now -D'

Sebastian frowned, feeling bad about waking the boy, 'Sorry, can't sleep. Besides, I told you I would get back to you, didn't I? -SS'

'yes you did im glad you kept your promise even if you did have to disturb my heavenly sleep. -D'

'My bad. -SS'

'i was kidding by the way i was actually having another nightmare so thanks again for waking me up -D'

Sebastian felt a tug of sadness, 'Hey, is it all right if I give you a call? -SS'

Before Karofsky could even read his message, Sebastian was dialing the boy's number.

"Hey," there was surprise in Dave's voice.

"Hey," Sebastian sighed, "So… Nightmares, huh?"

"Yeah," Dave's voice was soft, "they're getting pretty bad."

"When did they start?" Sebastian said, tossing another pebble into the water.

"Around the end of this week. I guess I'm just really scared about going back to school next week."

Sebastian nearly shouted the next words, "You have to go back to the same school?"

Dave sighed, "Yeah. Bullshit, I know."

"You bet it is."

"Anyway, what's up with you? What are you still doing up?" asked Karofsky.

"Couldn't sleep. Not tired, I guess," said Sebastian blankly.

"Oh," Dave searched for something to say, "Have you made any new friends yet?"

Sebastian laughed, "My dad's friends' sons? Oh, god they're all terrible-"

An unusual wave of relief washed over Dave.

"Well, I shouldn't say that. There's this one guy, his name is Jake-"

Karofsky's stomach dropped.

"He's pretty hot, and a total sweetheart, but fuck, is he awkward."

Dave almost burst into laughter, but was shockingly relieved. Once his mind cleared a bit, a bunch of new questions filled his head.

Did you actually care that Sebastian might have been interested in another guy? Were you…jealous?

The football player shook away his thoughts, "What about the others?"

"One of them is named Logan. He is super attractive. Like, get-in-my-bed-right-now attractive. But unfortunately, he's straight. Normally, I'd be able to change that, but he has a girlfriend he's absolutely head over heels in love with," Sebastian made a sort of disgusted sound, "It's so gross. Then there's Chase. He is practically married to his little portable video game player. He barely paid any attention to me when we were introduced to each other, and lord knows I am much more interesting than a stupid video game."

Dave could imagine Sebastian rolling his eyes, and laughed, "Looks like the great Sebastian Smythe wasn't so lucky this time."

The Warbler shrugged, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't know what I did to deserve this."

Dave laughed, "Oh, Sebastian, you never change, do you?"

"Me? Change? Puh-lease, everyone loves me, why would I change?"

"If you say so," Dave managed to say through his giggles.

Sebastian checked the time, "Hey, it's pretty late, are you sure you don't want to go back to sleep?"

"Nah, I'd rather be talking to you."

Sebastian could feel his face flush, and mentally slapped himself for doing so.

"Wow, sorry that was pretty gay, wasn't it?" said Dave following with a nervous laugh.

The Warbler chuckled, "Well, it's what we are, so…"

Both boys were silent after that. Sebastian laid on his back, and gazed at the stars above him.

"You know, it's not that bad here. The stars are actually really gorgeous out here," said the Warbler with a dreamy sigh.

"Hmm," hummed Karofsky, feeling sleep getting the better of him.

"I wish you were here."

Dave's eyes widened, feeling his heart skip a beat. He was definitely was awake now. On the other line, Sebastian quietly cursed, realizing what he had just said aloud.

Dave cleared his throat, "Heh, it's okay. I've been there plenty of times with my dad. I've seen Lima Lake enough to last me a lifetime."

"You know that's not what I meant," said Sebastian softly.

"Um…," was all Dave could think to say.

"I just think you'd be better company than the guys here. God, how am I even supposed to survive a whole weekend out here?" said the Warbler, trying to make the awkwardness of the conversation go away.

"Well, I'll be there in spirit, I guess. You can shoot me a text or call any time you feel like you're about to strangle someone," said Karofsky with a smile.

Sebastian laughed, "Thanks."

"No problem," Dave said with a yawn.

"Okay, mister, you're obviously tired. I'm going to let you go now, all right?" said the Warbler.

Dave did not argue, after all, he was really tired, "Okay, good night, Sebastian. …Uh, thanks for calling. Talking to you was nice," said the football player, hesitating with the last part.

"Don't mention it. Talking to you was also great. Sweet dreams, Dave."

And with that, Sebastian hung up, leaving Karofsky to pleasant dreams centered around a certain Warbler, who Dave couldn't deny he was falling for.

Chapter 4: Chapter 4: Keeping A Promise  
Happy reading!

I don't own any of the Glee characters.

Sebastian had ended up falling asleep outside on the grass cradling his cell phone. There was a smile lazily spread across his face that could only result from the lovely dream he was having about Dave. Although the Warbler would never admit it, he knew in the back of his mind that the pity-for-Karofsky plan was totally spoiled now. He had begun for fall for him, and that definitely was not part of the original plan. Sebastian didn't mind of course, he thought it was actually nice to be falling for someone after such a long time. Hell, the last time he felt like this was when he first met Blaine, but even then, that was just sexual attraction, and nothing more. No, what he felt for Karofsky exceeded the level of just sexual attraction.

Sebastian woke with a start when he felt two hands shake him. His eyes fluttered open to find Jake crouching over him.

"Wake up," Jake said as he stood up.

Sebastian sat up, and stretched, wincing as his hands flew to his back. Why he thought sleeping out on the grass was a good idea was beyond him.

"Fuck," Sebastian breathed, his face scrunched up in pain. It earned him a quiet chuckle from Jake.

"This is why you sleep inside the tent in the sleeping bags. Granted they're not that comfortable, but it's better than sleeping on the ground."

"Oh, shut up," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

Jake laughed again, "Come on, let's get you up," he offered his hand to Sebastian - who gladly took it - and helped him up.

The Warbler rubbed the back of his neck, "So what's for breakfast?"

"You've got to catch your breakfast."

Sebastian's face instantly fell, "You're kidding."

"Yeah, I am. My dad's making eggs for breakfast, but after that if you don't catch any fish, you don't get any lunch or dinner," said Jake.

"Oh, God, I'm going to starve."

"Ah, don't worry; I'll let you have some of the smaller fish I catch."

Sebastian smirked, "And what makes you so sure that you're even going to catch anything?"

"Well, I am pretty great at fishing, so I guess that has something to do with it," said Jake.

Sebastian chuckled, "Guess you'll have to prove it."

After breakfast, everyone made their way down to the lake to set up their chairs beside the water. Eventually Jake did prove to be amazing at fishing, and in the first hour, he had already caught four fish. Although Sebastian was impressed, it did not last for long. Soon the Warbler was dozing off in his chair, fishing rod limp in his hands. Jake shook him - smile on his face. The spoiled rich kid was so hopeless.

"You're not gonna catch anything like that," said Jake.

Sebastian yawned, "I don't care."

Jake rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to the lake.

"Why are you even taking to me? On the way here you looked like you were going to stab me if I even touched you slightly," Sebastian said, sitting up in his chair. It was extremely uncomfortable, and he wondered how no one else was complaining.

Jake shrugged, "My dad's busy with the rest of the dads, Chase would rather help Mario get laid than actually interact with other humans, and all Logan wants to talk about is sports and his girlfriend."

Sebastian laughed, "All right, so I'm the only one you can talk to. I get that, but why were you so awkward and shy on the way here? We were stuck in a car for about eighteen hours. Don't you think that's enough time to get over what ever was bugging you about me, and actually talk to me? I was bored out of my mind on that trip!"

Jake looked over at Sebastian, "I know, I'm sorry. I just - I have a hard time making friends, all right?"

"Yeah, okay. You're forgiven."

Jake hesitated with his next words, finding the right way to get them out, "Listen, Sebastian, can I ask you something? Something personal?"

"Go ahead," said the Warbler with a nod.

"Are you gay?" said Jake, getting straight to the point. Even though the boys were relatively far away from everyone else, he kept his voice down when asking the question.

Sebastian's eyes went wide, "Wow, you're pretty blunt, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry. It's just... The way you acted when we first met, I could've 'sworn' you were coming on to me."

Sebastian laughed, "Yeah, I'm gay."

Jake nodded, and said nothing.

"That must've been why you didn't want to talk to me. However, if you were one of those overprotective homophobes, that think the world is going to end of they get hit on by a guy, you wouldn't be talking to me now. So what gives?" said Sebastian.

Jake shrugged, "I guess since you're okay with just saying it out loud, I'll let you know. I'm gay, too. I'm just still in the closet. Really, really far into the closet, you know? I mean, I'm still trying to sort out through all this, so other guys make me somewhat uncomfortable. I know that sounds really stupid, but it's true."

"Nah, it's not stupid."

"Did you go through the same thing?" said Jake, turning all his attention to Sebastian.

"Me? Hell no. I knew what I liked, and it was cock. As soon as I knew that, I hit the field, man."

Jake laughed, "I wish I could be as confident as you," he shook his head, "I came out to my best friend a couple of days ago. He's the only one who knows besides you."

"How'd he take it?"

"Quite well. Up until he said I was going to burn in hell, and punched me in the face."

"Ouch."

Jake shrugged, "Other people have had worse reactions."

The Warbler frowned, his thoughts shifting to Dave. He wondered if the boy had come out to his parents yet. How had they taken it? Sebastian shook away the thoughts, and looked back up at Jake.

"So are we just supposed to sit here all day? How do you people not lose your minds?" Sebastian said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Yup. Some people find it relaxing. I know I do," said Jake.

"Well, I'm about to go insane."

Jake looked down at his watch, "It's only been an hour and a half!"

The Warbler threw his head back, and let out a loud groan, "I'm going to die."

Jake laughed, "You're so hopeless."

xxx.

Two hours came and went, yet Sebastian was about ready to pull his hair out. He set the fishing rod on the ground, which earned him a weird look from Jake, but he waved him off. The boy nodded, and returned his attention to the lake in front of him. Sebastian stood up, and walked away from where they were all sitting, and whipped out his phone. After only two rings, Dave answered.

"Hey, Sebastian."

The Warbler's face instantly broke into a smile, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out at home."

"Are you alone?" asked Sebastian, leaning against a tree.

"Yeah, my parents had to go to work. It's kind of nice to be alone for a while. I've just been so suffocated after the whole... incident, you know?" said Dave.

"You can't really blame anyone. I mean, you did scare a lot of us."

"I know," Dave nodded, "I didn't mean to. I just - I don't know," said the football player with a sigh.

"Hey man, I get it. Let's not talk about it, all right? What are you up to right now?"

"I was just gonna get a snack. I've got netflix on, I need to catch up on this TV series that I've totally been neglecting," said Dave.

"What series?"

"Supernatural."

"You're into Supernatural? No way! So am I!" exclaimed Sebastian.

"Yeah, man, it's like one of my favorite TV series. It's such a great show," said Dave, surprised at the Warbler's interest in the series.

"And not to mention, that Dean Winchester is one hot piece of ass, am I right?"

Dave laughed, "I'm more of a Castiel guy, myself."

Sebastian smirked, "Ah, so you're into angels, huh? That's totally hot."

Dave blushed, and stumbled over his next words, "I - Uh - Um... How are you even getting a signal out there?" he finished with a nervous laugh.

Sebastian smiled at how adorable Dave was whenever he got flustered, "I know people."

"Right. So have you caught any fish yet?"

"Nope. It has been two freakin' hours, and still nothing. Remember that guy I told you about? Jake? He's already caught four fish, and they're huge-" the Warbler shook his head, "I don't know how people do it; I'm going to go insane out here."

"Ah, hang in there, bud. You get back on the road tomorrow morning, right?"

"I wish. My dad said we're staying out here the whole weekend, so we're heading home on Monday morning. He said missing another day of school wouldn't hurt," Sebastian sighed, sliding down the tree trunk to sit on the ground, "I'm so bored out here, Dave."

"Sorry man, not much I can do," said Dave with a shrug.

The Warbler rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm really sorry about the whole "date" thing. I honestly didn't want to bail on you, honestly."

"Oh, God. Sebastian, are we really going through this again? I said it was fine. Don't worry about it," said Dave.

"I know, I know. I still feel bad about it, though."

Dave playfully gasped, causing Sebastian to roll his eyes, "Sebastian Smythe? Feel bad? Oh, lord the world must be coming to an end."

"Oh, shut up, you ass," said the Warbler with a laugh.

"Okay, seriously, though. It's fine, Sebastian. The whole "date" thing? Doesn't even matter any more. It's cool," said Dave.

"Really? So you don't cry yourself to sleep over how you missed a spectacular night out with the one and only Sebastian Smythe?" said the Warbler, smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh my gosh, who told you!"

"No one had to tell me. It's just so painfully obvious."

Dave giggled, "We are so silly."

"Only you can bring it out of me, big guy."

"I wonder why that is," said Dave, not really thinking about what he had just said.

Sebastian was about to reply with something witty, but his thoughts were interrupted by Jake's voice.

"There you are," said the boy as he crouched next to Sebastian, "I was wondering where you went off to. You should really come back, your dad's looking for you."

"Who's that?" asked Dave from the other line.

"It's just Jake. Listen, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, all right?"

Dave frowned; feeling his stomach drop as a familiar feeling of jealously inhabited him, "Yeah, okay, bye."

"Bye," said Sebastian as he hesitantly hung up.

xxx.

The whole day had been pretty uneventful for Dave Karofsky. Besides getting to catch up on his favorite TV show, the only real highlight of his day was talking to Sebastian. Once his parents got home, and dinner was set on the table, things did not get much better. His dad still suffocated him with questions about his well-being, and his mom could barely even look at him. She had not taken his confession about his sexual orientation too well. She was treating Dave as if he had some sort of disease that could be easily cured. Thankfully, his father wasn't so cruel. Although Mr. Kaorfsky was not thrilled that his only son was gay, that was not going to change his love for him. After dinner, Dave headed up to his room, where he stayed for the rest of the night. He listened to some music in an attempt to distract himself from his thoughts, but he just could not stop thinking about Sebastian. The football player knew it was stupid, but he kept checking his phone almost every ten seconds for any sign of a text or call from Sebastian. However, he had no such luck, and laid upon his bed in disappointment. It should not have bothered him that Sebastian had not called all day after their chat earlier, but it did. Dave could just imagine the Warbler having a great time with whoever that Jake fellow was. Karofsky felt pathetic for being jealous. Sebastian had even said it himself, he was bored out there, but that still did not stop Dave from acting like an extremely jealous teenager.

He let out a groan, and buried his face into his pillow, "I'm so stupid," he muttered.

Finally managing to quiet his mind after a long inner battle with his feelings, Dave fell asleep.

xxx.

There was a knock on the door the next morning as Dave was preparing his breakfast. A confused expression spread across the boy's face as he walked towards the living room. Dave nearly fainted as he saw who was standing on his porch when he opened the door.

It was Sebastian.

"Oh my God, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Dave, barely being able to comprehend anything at the moment.

"It's nice to see you, too," said Sebastian with a smirk. He removed his hands from behind his back and handed Dave a rose, "I got you this. I know you must be sick of seeing flowers by now, but I didn't know what else to bring you."

Dave took the rose tentatively, still trying to wrap his mind around everything, "I thought you weren't coming home until Monday?"

"There was a change of plans," said Sebastian with a shrug.

"All right, you're going to explain all of this to me right now-" Dave grabbed the Warbler's wrist, and pulled him inside, "Are you hungry? I was just making breakfast."

Sebastian's mouth nearly hit the floor, "You can cook? Holy shit, man."

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"You can take that as a hell yeah."

Dave rolled his eyes, leading Sebastian into the kitchen. He motioned for him to sit on the stool by the counter. The Warbler looked around; Dave's kitchen was completely different from his own. Dave's kitchen had more of a "homey" feeling to it, something that did not exist at the Smythe household. There was a small round table surrounded by three chairs on the right side of where the stove and refrigerator were located. The table had a flower-patterned cloth spread upon it, and there was a small vase with flowers in it placed in the middle of the table. It seemed to Sebastian that Dave's mom had a thing for floral decorations, and the colors yellow and blue. To Sebastian, both colors seemed tacky, but somehow Dave's mother made it work. The Warbler turned his head towards the living room, while Dave was still fiddling with breakfast. Sebastian noticed their coffee table was hidden under what looked like a dozen flower baskets. He assumed they were all the flowers that Dave received when he was in the hospital. Sebastian searched for the basket he, himself, had given to the football player, and frowned when he did not find it. He tried not to let it bother him, but did not succeed. Why would Dave keep everyone else's gifts, but not his? Sure, their friendship had had a rocky start, but Sebastian was certain Dave had warmed up to him by now. The Warbler turned his head back towards Dave, and watched the boy set a plate with an omelet and bacon on it in front of Sebastian. He let out a whistle as he eyed the meal, "This looks delicious, Dave."

The Warbler took a bite out of his omelet, and felt what people call an "orgasm in their mouth", "Holy shit," mumbled Sebastian, stuffing his mouth with more omelet, "All right, you're going to come live with me and cook for me, okay? This tastes amazing."

Dave blushed as he sat down with his own plate, "Thanks. Now, you have some explaining to do," said the football player, pouring a glass of orange juice for both himself and the Warbler.

"What's there to explain? I'm here, and that's all there really is to say on the matter," said Sebastian, taking a swig from his juice.

"Well, you could explain to me how you're here at my house on Sunday morning, when you're supposed to be at Lima Lake."

Sebastian shrugged, still digging into his breakfast, "There's not much to say. I faked being sick, and begged my dad to let me go home. He said I could take his car, and that he would get a ride back with one of his friends. So I rushed home, got changed, hopped into my car, and headed over here."

Dave nodded, "Okay, and how did you even know where I lived?"

"Kurt told me."

"Are you and Kurt suddenly friends now? I thought you guys hated each other," said Dave.

"We still do, but who else was going to tell me where you lived?"

Dave sighed, "I guess you're right-" he cut a piece of his own omelet, and stuffed it

into his mouth, "That still doesn't explain why you're here though."

"Tell me, Dave, are your parents home?" asked Sebastian.

"No, they're at work. Wh-"

"And do you plan on doing anything today besides watch TV?"

"No, bu-"

"Then I am here to save you from boredom, my friend. Only because I know exactly what it can do to a man."

"Sebastian, you don't have to, I already to-"

The Warbler placed his finger on Dave's lips, "Nope, you're not going to change my mind. Earlier this week I told you I was going to take you out, and that's what I'm going to do."

Dave sighed, and Sebastian removed his finger from the football player's lips.

"But why?" asked Dave.

"Why? Because I like you, Dave. That's why!" exclaimed Sebastian.

Karofsky shook his head, "No, you don't-" Sebastian was about to protest, but Dave stopped him, "Think about it. How much do we even 'know' about one another? Besides the few chats we have had at Scandals, we have never really sat down and gotten to know each other. And yeah, okay so we've been talking to each other a lot over this past week, but that's just been phone calls and texts," the boy paused for a second, "Are you sure you don't "like" the idea of me rather than myself?"

"Dave, what does that even mean?"

"It means that you don't know a thing about me... I'm afraid that I won't be the "Dave" you want me to be, or think I am."

Sebastian shook his head, and placed his hand over Dave's, "Then let me get to know you. Sebastian Smythe does not drive fifteen hours straight for just anyone, so believe me when I say that I honestly like you," the Warbler gave his most genuine smile, causing Dave's cheeks to flush.

"Go get dressed, then we'll discuss the plan for the day," Sebastian said as he let go of the football player's hand.

xxx.

Dave called Sebastian up to his room once he had changed his outfit. The football player motioned for Sebastian to sit on the bed, while he worked on fixing his hair, which was not very messed up to begin with. The Warbler awkwardly sat down, and glanced around the room. It was rather nice, and it had a basic color scheme of blue. He noticed an airplane mobile above Dave's bed, and smiled.

'Adorable,' he thought.

A basket of flowers that was set on the nightstand by the bed caught the Warbler's eyes; in it was also the rose that he had just brought Dave. His face instantly broke into a smile.

"Hey, those are the flowers I got you," said Sebastian softly.

Dave rubbed his neck, and his face was completely red, "Uh, yeah. They're really pretty. Thanks, again." Dave walked towards the bed, and took a seat next to Sebastian. The Warbler mindlessly scooted a bit closer to the boy, and the scent of Dave's cologne filled his nostrils. Sebastian thought he smelled amazing, and had to keep himself from jumping Dave right then and there.

"Why aren't they downstairs with the rest?"

Dave stared at his shoes, "I - Uh, I wanted them up here with me - well, not like, with me, but in my room -" he shook his head, "you know what I mean." he said, not being able to come up with a believable lie.

Sebastian's smile grew even wider, and there was a warm feeling in his stomach. It didn't even matter why Dave wanted the basket upstairs, Sebastian just felt like this was a sign that the boy might actually not hate him.

"All right, so what's on the agenda for today?" asked Dave, finally looking up at Sebastian.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the fair that's in town, and then go to dinner, but do you mind if we stop at the Lima Bean first? I really need my coffee."

Dave chuckled, "Sure, sounds great."

Sebastian smiled at him. It was definitely going to be a good day.

xxx.

Sebastian was extremely relieved when he did not see Blaine and his pain-in-the-ass boyfriend at the Lima Bean, and he was certain Dave felt the same way. The boys decided to stay at the cafe for a bit while they drank their coffee. Dave was a bit reluctant at first, worrying that things would grow very awkward, very quickly, but they didn't. Of course, if the day was going to go smoothly, both boys were going to need to make it work, and be able to hold a conversation for more than five minutes. To Dave's surprise, they always had something to talk about. The football player learned that Sebastian was a Warbler like Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine. He also learned that Sebastian was incredibly smart. He took all AP classes, and knew four languages, which were Spanish, French, Italian, and of course, English. The Warbler thought it was no big deal, but Dave was in awe. In return, Sebastian realized just how passionate Dave was about football. The boy's eyes would light up whenever he spoke of the sport, and he seemed to be able to go on forever and ever on the subject. The boys also learned trivial things about one another, such as, their favorite color, who their favorite band was, or what type of music they listened to, and they even found out each other's birthday. During the conversation, both boys realized that they really did know nothing about the one another - initially - and that Dave was right. They really didn't ever talk outside of Scandals, and even when they did, it was simply small talk, and the usual, "Hey, how's life?"

Sebastian was happy nonetheless, that he was finally getting to actually know Dave, and see him for something else than just another high school football player.

xxx.

The fair was about forty-five minutes away from where Dave and Sebastian were, yet the car ride was nothing short of fun. Both boys surprisingly loved early rock, and rockabilly, and Dave was amazed at how many great CD's Sebastian owned, excluding the show-tunes, and Indie bands, which were Sebastian's guilty pleasures. The Warbler gave Dave the honor of being able to choose what they would listen to, and he settled on a CD that contained tons of classics from Buddy Holly - Dave's favorite - to Chuck Berry to even the Fab Four, themselves, The Beatles.

Sebastian sang along at the top of his lungs as he always did when he drove alone. Granted, he was not alone, he was with Dave, but that did not matter, because it was Dave, and Sebastian felt he could be himself around him.

The Warbler encouraged Dave to sing along with him, "Come on, Dave, it's 'Peggy Sue'! You know you want to!" but the football player simply laughed, and shook his head. However, Sebastian would not take no for an answer, and eventually Dave was quietly singing along to the Buddy Holly classic. The football player could not help but smile as he watched Sebastian sing along. Did he mention that the Warbler had an amazing voice? Dave was in complete awe as Sebastian's voice - mixing with Paul McCartney's, who was now singing, 'I Saw Her Standing There' - filled his ears. It was then that he realized why Sebastian was the leader of the Warblers. That boy was just oozing with talent.

"All right, we're here," said Sebastian as he pulled into the parking lot of the fair, and turned off the car. The boys got out of the vehicle, and walked towards the entrance to buy tickets for the rides. Dave was a bit reluctant at first when Sebastian led him towards a ride called the "Zipper", since he never really was someone who could hold in their meal when they were on a ride. However, Sebastian convinced him - something Dave noticed he was extremely good at - and even told Dave he would hold his hand if he needed to. Dave blushed, told him it would not be necessary, and got on the ride with him anyway. After a successful ride on the "Zipper", the boys made their way around the fair, hopping on every ride available at least twice, and even tried their hand at some of the games that were scattered around. Sebastian won a small, stuffed meercat after throwing some darts at balloons. He decided to give it to Dave, who turned a million shades of red, and told him that he had better name it after him. When Dave asked Sebastian why, the Warbler simply shook his head, and laughed, telling him that it was a long story.

They ended their day with a ride on the ferris wheel, which Dave found was a little too romantic, so he avoided sitting next to Sebastian, and sat across from him instead, since the cart was meant to seat four. Once the ride was over, the boys were stuck at the top of the wheel, while people were getting off one at a time. At one point, Dave looked up to find Sebastian staring right at him with a goofy smile placed upon his face. The Warbler's cheeks were colored a faint pink when he realized he had been caught, and turned his gaze down towards the people waiting to embark the ferris wheel. Dave felt an odd, warm feeling in his stomach, and could not help but grin, as he looked down at the people, as well.

"Well, I am starving," declared Sebastian as they walked back towards his car, "Does Breadstixsound good?"

"Um, do you mind if we not go there?," Dave said, "It's just that, people from my school sometimes go there, and last time I was there, one of the guys from school saw me with Kurt, and he got the wrong idea about us, and well, you know the rest," he lowered his voice at the last part.

Sebastian placed his hand on Dave's shoulder, and gave an affectionate squeeze, "Hey, man, it's no problem. How does pizza sound? I know this little place where they have the best pizza."

Dave smiled, and nodded, "Sounds great."

xxx.

"So why were you with Kurt at Breadstix, anyway?" asked Sebastian as he took a bite from his pizza. It was topped with beef - his favorite.

Dave knew Sebastian was bound to ask that eventually, so although he would rather not speak of it, he knew the Warbler would not leave the subject alone, "I told him to meet me there. It was Valentine's Day, and I had been leaving him small gifts as his secret admirer. Of course he thought it was all from his perfect little hobbit boyfriend, and wasn't too pleased when he saw me at Breadstix-" he took a breathe, "On my way out I saw one of the guys from my school, and he immediately assumed that I was there on a date with Kurt. ...And that's why everyone at school... started bullying me." Dave struggled getting his last words out. Sebastian noticed how the boy's mood suddenly went down, and realized that retelling the events prior to his suicide attempt must have been extremely difficult. Sebastian looked around the restaurant, it was fairly empty, and whoever was there seemed to be way too old to be in high school, so they would be safe. The Warbler placed his hand on Dave's, causing the boy to look up at him. Sebastian gave him a weak smile.

"Whoever bullied you is a jerk, Dave. You didn't deserve it."

The football player shook his head, "I used to be like them. To be honest, I actually do think I deserved everything they said to me."

Sebastian squeezed his hand, "No, Dave. You're wrong. You didn't deserve it. No one ever does. Besides, you've changed, you have seen the error of your ways, and that makes you the better man."

Dave blinked back tears, and gave a feeble smile, "Thanks."

Sebastian affectionately stroked the top of Dave's hand with his thumb, something that the football player found to be very calming, "Kurt's a jerk, too, you know."

Dave laughed and rolled his eyes, "Sebastian."

"I'm serious! It's not just because I hate the asshat. He really is a jerk for not seeing how great you are."

Dave shrugged, "Well, I did torment him for months. I wouldn't expect him to suddenly be in love with me overnight."

"You know what? You should forget about him. Leave him to live happily ever after with his hobbit. I'm sure you'll find someone else who's so much better."

'Like me,' added Sebastian mentally.

Dave chuckled, "I think I already have."

Before Sebastian could ask whom he was referring to, the waitress that had been attending them stopped by the table to give the boys their check. On the other side of the table, Dave had been panicking when the waitress came over, worrying she might be disgusted or cause a scene if she noticed how he and Sebastian were holding hands. However, Sebastian's good looks had been more than enough to keep the waitress distracted.

Sebastian reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple bills, then placed them inside the small folder that had been handed to him. As he gave it back to the waitress he said, "Thanks. Have a good night," and flashed her a charming smile.

"Ready to go?" asked Sebastian as he stood up. Dave nodded slightly, and found himself missing the warmth of Sebastian's hand over his.

The car ride home was relatively quiet, except for the soft hum of the "hipster" music - as Dave described it - that Sebastian was playing. The Warbler softly sang along under his breathe, and tapped his fingers to the beat on the steering wheel. It had been a long day for both boys, and Dave could already feel his eyelids drooping.

"Okay, we're here," said Sebastian as he pulled into Dave's driveway.

"Yup," mumbled Dave solemnly, since being home meant Sebastian would have to leave, and who knew when he would see him again? "...Thanks. For everything," said Dave as he opened the door.

Sebastian nodded, "Don't mention it."

Dave was about to exit the car when Sebastian grabbed his arm, "Wait."

Dave sat back down, and looked at the Warbler questioningly, "What is it?"

Sebastian opened his mouth, but no words came out. It was odd for the Warbler to be speechless. He searched for something to say - anything. In all honesty, he just didn't want to see Dave go, he had had so much fun with him, and who knew when would be the next time the football player would agree to hang out with Sebastian? Finally all that came out was, "Have a good night, all right? And try to survive school tomorrow. For me," he removed his hand from Dave's arm, and placed it on the steering wheel, avoiding Karofsky's eyes. Dave sighed, and gathered all the courage he could before he leaned over and pecked Sebastian on the cheek. Sebastian's eyes widened at the sudden gesture, and before he could say anything, Dave was out of his car. The Warbler raised his hand and brushes his fingers across the area where Dave had planted the chaste kiss. He closed his eyes, and let out a quiet, "Goddammit."

Things were certainly not going according to plan.

A/N: Chick-flick moments. Chick-flick moments everywhere, man.

Chapter 5: Chapter 5: Atrocious Hipster Music  
Wow, this took quite a while. But I've had so much going on with school and stuff. I've got a state test coming up, so I've had little time to write, but it's okay! I can do this, lol. So, uh, hope you enjoy, haha.

The song 'Carry On' by fun. is used in this chapter, so if you want to listen to it when you read the part it's in you can just go to this link or something (just remove the spaces): you tube watch ?v=qc-vNR1D4X 8&o b=av2e  
It's up to you, lol.

I don't own Glee or any of its characters.

Dave had third period off every day, and he would always spend his free time at the library. None of his old friends would talk or hang out with him, so he spent his time with books. It had been a while since Dave had actually picked up a novel, and after a couple of days, he wondered why he had gone so long without reading. He was absolutely in love with it.

He picked up a book by John Green - an author he had heard had amazing writing skills - and made his way to a table in the back of the library where he always sat. Dave found he was totally captivated by the book, and flinched when he felt his phone vibrating.

'Hey, what's up? -SS'

Dave looked around to make sure the librarian was not around; she hated it when people texted in the library.

'at the library -D'

Seconds later, there was a reply, 'Ew. Nerd. -SS'

Dave rolled his eyes, 'oh, hush -D'

'Turn around. -SS'

Dave wrinkled his brows in confusion. Why would Sebastian want him to turn around? He did as he was told, and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw the Warbler outside the door of the library, waving at him with a huge smile on his face. Dave leaped to his feet, and rushed over to the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Dave, trying his best to keep his voice down.

"I'm here to save you from this hell hole-" Sebastian glanced around, "God, if I had known you were at the library I would have come sooner."

"Sebastian, you can't be here," said Dave, looking over his shoulder to make sure the librarian was not around.

"Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as possible, but not without you."

Dave looked at Sebastian in disbelief. Was he serious? "I can't skip school."

"Of course you can! I do it all the time!" exclaimed Sebastian. Dave noticed that he was not wearing his Dalton uniform, which told him that he had probably not even attended school at all.

"Keep your voice down."

"So are you coming?"

Dave sighed, "Coming where?"

"Somewhere," said Sebastian, with a smirk.

"Sebastian."

"Aw, come on, Dave. I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Sorry. I can't."

"Da-ave. Come on? Please? It's a Friday, I'm pretty sure that makes it okay to skip," said Sebastian.

"No it doesn't."

"Oh, don't tell me you never skipped school, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes."

Dave opened his mouth, but said nothing. It was true, he had skipped school plenty of times, but he was trying to change. Skipping school was definitely not going to help his case, or his grades - but then again, his grades were the greatest they had ever been in a long time, so would skipping really hurt? He sighed in defeat, and looked at the Warbler.

"Fine, I'll go. Just let me check out the book I was reading, okay?"

Sebastian coughed, "Nerd."

Dave playfully punched Sebastian, and smiled, "Shut up," he made his way to the table to gather his things, "Go wait outside."

"All right, all right," said Sebastian as he stepped out of the library.

After checking out his book, Dave left the school, and met Sebastian in the parking lot.

"So where are we going?" asked Dave, as they both climbed into Sebastian's car.

"Just going for a drive," the Warbler looked over at the book in Dave's lap, "What's the name of that book you got there?"

Dave was taken by surprise by the question, "The Fault In Our Stars."

"How is it? Have you started?"

"Yeah, it's pretty great so far."

"How about you read to me?"

"I - What?"

"Only if you want to."

Dave's cheeks flushed, "Do you want me to start at the beginning, or?"

"Nah, just pick up wherever you left off," Sebastian silenced the radio, and pulled out of the school's parking lot.

Dave cleared his throat, and turned to the page to where he had stuck his bookmark. He scanned the paragraphs, and found where he had left off.

"Then Augustus Waters reached into a pocket and pulled out, of all things, a pack of cigarettes. He flipped it open and put a cigarette between his lips.

'Are you serious?' I asked. 'You think that's cool? Oh my God, you just ruined the whole thing.'

'Which whole thing?' he asked, turning to me. The cigarette dangled unlit from the unsmiling corner of his mouth.

'The whole thing where a boy who is not unattractive or unintelligent or seemingly in any way unacceptable stares at me and points out incorrect uses of literality and compares me to actresses and asks me to watch a movie at his house. But of course there is always a hamartia and yours is that oh, my God, even though you HAD FREAKING CANCER you give money to a company in exchange for the change to acquire YET MORE CANCER. Oh, my God. Let me just assure you that not being able to breathe? SUCKS. Totally disappointing. Totally.'

'A hamartia?' he asked, cigarette still in his mouth. It tightened his jaw. He had a hell of a jaw line, unfortunately.

'A fatal flaw,' I explained, turning away from him. I stepped toward the curb, leaving Augustus Waters behind me, and then I heard a car start down the street. It was Mom. She'd been waiting for me to, like, make friends or whatever.

I felt this weird mix of disappointment and anger welling up inside of me. I don't even know what the feeling was, really, just that there was a lot of it, and I wanted to smack Augustus Waters and also replace my lungs with lungs that didn't suck at being lungs. I was standing with my Chuck Taylors on the very edge of the curb, and the oxygen tank ball-and-chaining in the cart by my side, and right as my mom pulled up, I felt a hand grab mine.

I yanked my hand free but turned back to him.

'They don't kill you unless you light them,' he said as Mom arrived at the curb. 'And I've never lit one. It's a metaphor, see: You put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing.'

'It's a metaphor,' I said, dubious. Mom was just idling.

'It's a metaphor,' he said.

'You choose your behaviors based on their metaphorical resonances…' I said.

'Oh, yes.' He smiled. The big, goofy, real smile. 'I'm a big believer in metaphor, Hazel Grace.'

I turned to the car. Tapped the window. It rolled down. 'I'm going to a movie with Augustus Waters,' I said. 'Please record the next several episodes of the ANTM marathon for me.'

xxx.

"I like that Augustus guy," said Sebastian with a chuckle as Dave finished reading a third chapter.

Dave smiled, "Yeah, he sure is something."

"How about you take a break from reading? I've got my Frankie Valli & the Four Seasons CD in the car."

Dave's eyes lit up, "No way!"

"Yes way."

"Dude, put it in!"

Sebastian smirked, and said, "That's what she said," which made Dave blush. The Warbler reached in between the side of his seat and the door for the CD. The first song to play was "Sherry", and both boys sang along at the top of their lungs, trying to imitate Frankie's challenging vocals. Of course, Sebastian sounded better than Dave did, but it didn't matter. The Warbler couldn't help but smile at how adorable Dave was when he sang along. Besides, the football player wasn't even that bad.

"Can I know where we're going?" asked Dave during the pause between the song change.

"No," said Sebastian, keeping his eyes glued to the road.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know where we're going."

"I thought you did."

"Well, I don't."

Dave nodded, "So we're just driving with no certain destination in mind?"

"Yup."

"What if we run out of gas?"

Sebastian laughed, "Well, then you can use those big, strong arms to help me push the car," he said with a wink, which caused Dave to go bright red.

"Right."

xxx.

After about thirty minutes of driving, Sebastian noticed a nice little forest-like area. There was a small, empty parking lot in the middle of it, and he pulled in to park the car.

"This seems like a fun place," said Sebastian as he cut the engine.

"What if there's a bear in there?" asked Dave, as he took off his seatbelt.

The Warbler turned to him, and smiled, which never failed to make Dave melt, and said, "Then I'll get my bear cub to protect me."

The boys stepped out of the car, and walked into the forest.

"I never thought you to be someone who enjoys forests," said Dave.

"I'm not," answered Sebastian, with a shrug, "But I thought I'd do something different, you know?"

"Well, you certainly never fail to surprise me."

They made their way through the forest, and came across a small river. Sebastian sat down along the river, and motioned for Dave to do the same. Dave's heartbeat rapidly picked up when Sebastian suddenly scooted closer to him, and leaned his body against the football player's. Dave hesitantly wrapped an arm around the Warbler's shoulder's, and laid his head on top of Sebastian, letting out a deep breathe, and trying to relax.

"It's actually pretty nice out here," commented the Warbler.

"Yeah," answered Dave.

Sebastian lazily played with the hem of Dave's shirt, "I heard you were part of the New Directions once."

Dave sighed, "Oh, God."

"Is it true?"

"Yeah, but it's not like I wanted to join. Coach Beiste forced the whole team to."

Sebastian giggled, "I would have loved to see what you look like when you dance."

"I can assure you I am at least better than Finn."

"Sweetie, anyone can dance better than Finn."

Dave gave a nervous laugh, trying to process the fact that Sebastian had just called him sweetie, and was trying not to make a big deal out of it.

A few minutes after sitting in the forest, doing absolutely nothing, Sebastian frowned and turned to Dave, "I think this was a bad idea."

"What?" asked Dave, beginning to panic. Had it been something he said?

"It's hot out here. And I'm bored. Besides, there are no cool animals out here."

Dave looked at his watch, "Sebastian, we've only been out here for about an hour."

"God, and we still haven't found Bambi? What a let down," Sebastian sighed, "Can we go? I'm hungry."

Dave couldn't help but smile; the spoiled rich kid would never change, would he?

"All right, let's go."

Sebastian grinned, "I've got food in the car. Come on."

It took the boys a while to get back to the car, since they did not leave a trail back to the parking lot. When they finally arrived, Sebastian went to the trunk of his car, and took out a small picnic basket. He turned the car and radio on, then made his way to sit on the hood. The Warbler patted the spot beside him, and Dave timidly sat next to him.

Sebastian took a plastic container out of the basket and handed it to Dave, then looked for the forks and napkins. He handed Dave a fork, and set the napkins between them. Sebastian took the container back from Dave, and opened it revealing a pasta salad.

"Le déjeuner est servi, monsieur Dave!" said Sebastian.

"What?" asked Dave as he took a forkful of the pasta.

"French for "lunch is served"I thought I told you I lived in Paris before coming here?"

"Nope, never did. But dang, Paris?."

"Yup. We should go some time," said Sebastian with a smirk.

"Uh, s-so who made this pasta? It tastes great," sputtered Dave.

"Our maid, Lucero."

"You have a maid?" asked Dave.

Sebastian simply nodded.

"Fuck, you really are rich."

Dave's comment caused Sebastian to erupt in laughter, "Well, I'm no Bill Gates, but I guess I do have enough to get by."

"Oh, I think you have more than enough to get by."

Sebastian reached into the basket once again and pulled out a bottle of champagne, "Thirsty?"

"Uh, champagne?"

"Yeah, couldn't find any soda," said Sebastian as he opened the bottle.

"Doesn't it have alcohol, though?"

Sebastian chuckled, "You drink beer at Scandals all the time. You'll be fine," he said as he poured the drink into two glasses.

Sebastian handed one of the glasses to Dave, who grabbed it hesitantly, and they clinked their glasses together.

"Did you plan all this?" asked Dave as he took a sip of his champagne.

"This little meal? Yes. The forest thing? Nope."

"Well, this is all very nice. I'm glad you went to go get me at school."

"No problem. You know how much I love skipping school. Rebelling against educational systems and disobeying adults are both strong passions of mine."

Dave laughed.

"Speaking of school, how has this week been?" asked Sebastian. Dave shifted uncomfortably, and briefly looked at the Warbler. There was actual concern in his eyes, something that Dave was used to only seeing in either his dad's or Kurt's face. The football player shrugged, and looked down at his hands.

"How do you think?"

Sebastian sighed, "That bad, huh?"

Dave nodded, and the Warbler picked up the plastic container that was between them, and stuffed into the basket. He scooted closer towards Dave, "People are assholes, man."

The football player snorted, "Tell me about it."

"They are. And I would know, because I used to be one. Still am, I think."

Dave looked up at the Warbler, "Nah, you're not."

Sebastian grinned, "You're only saying that because I get you out of school and give you champagne."

The football player smiled, "Okay, so that might be a bit true."

Sebastian chuckled and said, "I knew it. And to think I thought you actually liked me for me, or at least for my good looks," he said with a smirk, and then placed his hand on Dave's thigh, "But seriously man. All those people that still pick on you are assholes, and you shouldn't give a fuck about what they say. You know why?"

Dave shook his head no, barely even able to think clearly due to the Warbler's hand on his thigh.

Sebastian smiled, and looked towards the driver's seat of his car. One of his favorite songs was playing, and he thought it was perfect for the moment, "Beca-ause..." he waited for the right time, and then looked back at Dave, "If you're lost and alone / Or you're sinking like a stone / Carry o-o-on / May your past be the sound / Of your feet upon the ground / Carry o-o-on / Carry on, carry on."

Dave sat there speechless. Sebastian was singing to him. Actually, singing to him.

The Warbler set aside his empty glass, and hopped down from the hood. He took Dave's hands in his, and pulled him towards him.

"So I met up with some friends / At the edge of the night / At a bar off 75 / And we talked and talked / About how our parents will die / All our neighbors and wives."

Suddenly Dave noticed that Sebastian's eyes seemed really unhappy. He had a smile on his face, but it wasn't genuine.

"But I like to think / I can cheat it all / To make up for the times I've been cheated on / And it's nice to know / When I was left for dead / I was found and now I don't roam these streets / I am not the ghost you want of me.

Dave gave Sebastian's hand an affectionate squeeze, and gave him a small smile.

"If you're lost and alone / Or you're sinking like a stone / Carry o-o-on / May your past be the sound / Of your feet upon the ground / Carry o-o-on.

"Woah / My head is on fire / But my legs are fine / Cause after all they are mine / Lay your clothes down on the floor / Close the door / Hold the phone / Show me how / No one's ever gonna stop us now.

"Cause we are / We are shining stars / We are invincible / We are who we are / On our darkest day / When we're miles away / So we'll come / We will find our way home."

Dave let go of Sebastian's hands, and placed his own on the Warbler's hips. Sebastian smiled, genuinely this time, and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck.

"If you're lost and alone / Or you're sinking like a stone / Carry o-o-on / May your past be the sound / Of your feet upon the ground-" Sebastian lifted up his head, looked into Dave's eyes, inching in closer and closer, "Carry o-o-on."

Their lips were barely an inch apart, and Sebastian let himself melt into Dave's arms.

And that was when Dave's phone decided to go off.

The boys both jumped at the sound of the phone, and stepped away from each other.

Dave took out his phone, and answered it - it turned out his dad was the lovely caller - walking a bit away from Sebastian, who was rolling his eyes, and quietly cursing.

"Hello - Yes - Yes, Dad - Everything's fine, don't worry - Yeah - Yes - Okay - Bye, love you too."

Dave sighed, putting his phone back in his pocket, and walked towards Sebastian, who was sitting on the hood of his car, "Sorry about that," he said as he sat next to him.

Sebastian glanced over at him, "No worries, man."

"It was my dad. He likes to check up on me during school."

"I thought using phones during school was against the rules? Doesn't that, like, make it worse if a parent calls their kid?"

"Yeah, well I usually have lunch at about this hour."

Sebastian nodded, "I see."

Dave stared at his lap, "So, um… Thanks, for the uh, song. I mean, that is if you were singing to me, because it looked like you were, but I mean, I could be wrong, I don't know, and if you weren't singing to me, then I am so sorry for assuming you were, because-"

"Oh my God, Dave, shut up," said Sebastian, who could not help but laugh at the poor rambling boy.

Dave let himself laugh a little at himself, "Sorry."

"It's all right. And for the record, I was singing to you, and okay, maybe it was a bit dorky but I'm a Warbler, it's what we do, you know?" he looked up at Dave, "Sing our emotions."

Dave realized just how beautiful Sebastian's eyes were, and found himself to be speechless and unable to put a coherent sentence together. Meanwhile, Sebastian was focused on Dave's lips, and how wonderful they would feel against his.

"Jesus, Dave," mumbled Sebastian.

A confused look crossed Dave's face, "What?"

"Nothing," said Sebastian, which earned him a wary look from the football player.

"Well, anyway, I loved the song. Thanks."

Sebastian smiled, "Even if it was 'atrocious-hipster-music' that you say I listen to?"

Dave laughed, "Yes."

The boys were silent, and Dave was debating whether to ask Sebastian something that had been eating at his mind for a while now. In the end, he decided it would not hurt to ask, so he took a deep breath, and braced himself for whatever answer the Warbler would give him.

"Sebastian, have you ever been in a relationship?"

The Warbler was slightly baffled by the question, but answered anyway, "No. Well, sort of. Okay, yes."

Dave smiled, "How was it?"

"Total shit," said Sebastian without a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and Dave's smile faded into a frown.

"How come?" asked Dave.

"He cheated on me."

"Oh. …Sorry."

"It's okay."

"But you've been in other relationships right? I bet those weren't so bad," said Dave, in an attempt to cheer the Warbler up.

Sebastian scoffed, "Yeah, for like 20 minutes. I don't think that counts."

"Sebastian… Is the guy who cheated on you… The reason why you-"

"Am such a slut?"

"That's not what I was going to say."

"But it's what you meant."

Dave sighed, and shook his head, "Sebastian, you're not a slut. Honestly. Sure, you flirt all the time with a bunch of guys and stuff, but I get that it's hard for you to truly trust anyone, and that's why you do it. That doesn't make you a slut, and it never will."

Sebastian discretely wiped his eyes, forcing himself not to cry in front of Dave, "Thanks. That… that means a lot."

"Well, it's true."

Sebastian grinned, and looked at Dave, "I still don't get why you're so nice to me."

The football player shrugged, and nudged Sebastian with his shoulder, "Someone's gotta be your friend."

Sebastian laughed, "Yeah, well, you're the first person to ever spend more than thirty minutes with me, and not want to punch me in the face."

"Because I can see through that cool guy facade, and I know that inside you're a total dork."

The Warbler slapped Dave's arm, "Am not."

Dave laughed, "Whatever you say."

Sebastian slid closer to Dave, and rested his head on the football player's shoulder, "You're a great friend, Dave. You know, when you're not calling me a dork and all that."

Dave chuckled, "I try my best, but sometimes I really do need to call you out on your dorkiness."

"Oh, shut up," said Sebastian, a smile playing on his face, as he began to toy with the hem of Dave's shirt, something he found to be oddly calming.

Dave slightly frowned at having Sebastian so close to him. Perhaps it was time he asked what their exact relationship was? But then he remembered what they had just talked about, and decided it was better to leave things as they were. Maybe questioning what was going on between the two would only complicate things, and worse, ruin their friendship. Therefore, Dave sucked it up, pushed those thoughts aside, and wrapped his arm around the Warbler that was sitting next to him. The time would come when things would make more sense, but right then was not the time, and Dave wasn't complaining, because at the moment, he couldn't be happier.

Wow, I need to stop writing such cheesy stuff.

(And just so we're clear, I love fun. It's Dave who thinks all "hipster music" is bad. (Why Dave? Why? What is even hipster music?) But yeah, I'm with Sebastian on this one, fun. is great.)

Chapter 6: Chapter 6: The Fresh Princes of Ohio  
So before I let you guys embark on the journey that is reading my smythofsky fan-fic, I need to tell you guys that you are all super freaking awesome, okay? Seriously, y'all are the BEST. All your reviews have been super great, and I just want to hug all of you.

Stay awesome, guys. And enjoy chapter six! c:

(It's a bit long, but bear with me!)

It was Saturday afternoon and Sebastian had only one person on his mind: Dave Karofsky.

The Warbler was already dressed and fed, and was on his way to Dave's house, in hopes of having a nice day alone with the boy. Sebastian thought they could watch a movie, then they could talk about how attractive whatever male actor was in it was, and then Sebastian would make a clever remark, perhaps about how he was much more attractive than any actor in Hollywood could ever be, then Dave would be swooning all over him, which would lead to a nice make out session, and then they'd live happily ever after.

Of course that was only one way the day could go, and Sebastian had millions of back-up plans.

Once the Warbler arrived at Dave's house, he reached over to the passenger's seat and grabbed the box of butterscotch candies that he had bought for Dave, which he knew where the boy's favorite. After a quick look in the mirror, Sebastian hopped out of his car, and walked towards the front door of Dave's house with a skip in his step. He put on his best smile, and knocked on the door.

"Oh, hey Sebastian!" exclaimed Dave as a huge smile spread across his face, and his eyes lit up, "What a surprise!"

Sebastian shrugged, trying to keep the suave, cool-guy act going, even though on the inside he was giddy about the fact that Dave seemed so excited to see him, "I thought we could hang out."

Dave suddenly frowned, "You know, that sounds really great, but-"

"Davey, who's that?"

Sebastian looked down to find a little girl tugging at Dave's shirt. The football player bent down to scoop her up, "This is my friend, Sebastian."

The little girl eagerly waved at the Warbler, "Hi, Sebastian! I'm Sophie!"

Sebastian grinned, and took her tiny hand in his, "Hi Sophie! It's nice to meet you."

Dave lowered Sophie back to the ground, "Why don't you go back to the backyard? I'll be right there, okay?"

Sophie simply nodded, and then happily scurried away.

"She's adorable," said Sebastian.

"Yeah."

"So, babysitting, huh?"

Dave nodded, "Yup. My aunt and uncle needed a place to leave her, so I volunteered to look after her."

"I never knew you had a thing for children."

Dave blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's nothing. I just wanted to help," he paused for a moment, "So now you see why I can't really hang out with you today. Sorry you came all the way here for nothing."

"Ah, it's no problem," said Sebastian with the wave of his hand, "Of course, I could always hang here and help you look after Sophie."

Dave shook his head, "Oh, no, no, no. You really don't have to."

The Warbler shrugged, "I'd love to."

Dave beamed, "All right. Come on in."

"Oh! Before I forget," Sebastian revealed the box of candies he had hidden behind his back, "I brought you these."

Dave's face instantly lit up as he took the box, "Oh, my God, butterscotch candies! These are my favorite!"

Sebastian nodded, "I remember you saying how much you loved them."

Dave wrapped his arms around the Warbler, "Thanks!" he pulled back much too soon for Sebastian's liking, and grabbed his wrist, leading him into the house, and out into the backyard, "Come on."

xxx.

"Hey, Sophie, Sebastian's going to be joining us!" said Dave as he stepped into the backyard with the Warbler right behind him.

Sophie smiled, and jumped with joy, "Hooray! We can pretend to be princesses and princes! I want to be the queen!"

Sebastian chuckled, "All right, all right. What are Dave and I then? Princes?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Sophie, as she took Dave's hand, "Davey is my son, and he lives with me in the castle," she pointed towards a purple tent that they had set up, then looked back up at Sebastian, "You're the other prince who lives at that castle," said Sophie as she pointed towards yet another tent that was set up in the backyard, "Davey is kidnapped by the mean dragon, and has to live in there," she pointed towards a small shed, where Sebastian guessed the Karofskys kept their gardening supplies, "Wait! Time out!"

"What is it?" Dave asked.

"Who's gonna be the dragon?" answered Sophie.

The football player shrugged, "Who do you want to be the dragon?"

Sophie thought for a moment, "Me! I'll be the dragon!"

Both boys laughed, "Okay, you can be the dragon as well," said Dave.

"Okay! Anyways, Sebastian, you have to save Davey from the dragon," Sophie placed one hand on the side of her cheek, and whispered to Sebastian, "That's me, by the way," when Sebastian nodded to show he understood, Sophie continued as normal, "Then you will take him there," she pointed to the purple tent, "to the queen, and you will get a prize!"

"Okay, got it," said Sebastian.

"Yay! Are you guys ready?"

Both boys nodded.

"Okay," Sophie took Dave's hand, "Three, two, one, go!" she pulled the football player towards the shed, and urged him to go inside, but did not close the door, "Muahaha! I am a mean dragon! I have the prince! Muahaha!"

Sebastian grabbed a stick that was on the ground, and jogged towards Sophie, "Dragon! Free the prince, or I will be forced to hurt you!"

"Never!" yelled Sophie as she ran across the yard, and away from Sebastian.

"Then you leave me no choice!" exclaimed Sebastian as he chased after Sophie.

"Go my prince! Save me from the confinements of the evil dragon!" shouted Dave.

As Sebastian trailed after Sophie, he couldn't help but giggle at Dave's believable act. It seemed that this was not the first time the football player had played a game of this nature.

After a few minutes of chasing after Sophie, Sebastian finally caught up to her, and scooped her up, "Aha, I have you!" He began to tickle her, which resulted in mad giggles from the little girl.

"Stop! Hahaha - stop! Okay, okay. Go save - hahaha - the prince!"

Sebastian put Sophie down, and she ran towards the purple tent, ready to take on the role of the queen, as the Warbler jogged back to the shed to "save the prince".

"My prince," cooed Sebastian, as he extended a hand towards Dave, who couldn't stop smiling, and whose cheeks were bright red.

"I knew I could count on you," said Dave, as he took Sebastian's hand and was lead to the tent where Sophie was located.

"My queen! I have returned your prince!" said Sebastian triumphantly.

Sophie came rushing out of the tent, and wrapped her arms around Dave's legs, "Davey! You're safe!"

"Yes, and I owe it all to Prince Sebastian."

"Thank you, Prince Sebastian! You deserve a prize for your hard work!" said Sophie.

Sebastian slightly bowed, and smiled, "Oh, no. Please, I couldn't possibly-"

"You get a kiss from Prince Davey!"

Both boys did a double take.

"Uh, Sophie - we can't do that… we're just friends…" said Dave.

"It's okay!" she placed her hands around her mouth, and whispered, "We're just acting."

Dave sighed, and nodded, "All right then, I guess. ...Come get your kiss, Sebastian," said the football player as he felt all the blood in his body rush to his face.

Sebastian smugly strode over to Dave, and puckered his lips, not showing one sign of nervousness. He was ready for that kiss, and had been ready for a long time. However, Dave was nowhere near ready, and as he inched closer to Sebastian, he chickened out and ended up just giving the Warbler a peck on the cheek.

"You call that a kiss!" exclaimed Sophie.

"The queen is not impressed, my prince," said Sebastian, with a smirk, "Let me show you how it's done."

Before Dave could respond in any way, Sebastian had his hands on the football player's cheeks, and their lips were pressed against each other.

As Sebastian pulled back, he couldn't help but feel out of breathe. To be honest, his first official kiss with Dave had been amazing, and he wished he could say that it wasn't like it was described in the cheesy, romance movies, but it was. There had been sparks, and there was something there. Something Sebastian hadn't felt in a long time, especially from a kiss. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach - a foreign feeling to the Warbler - and he couldn't decide whether to be happy or worried.

"Time for tea!" shouted Sophie, breaking Sebastian from his thoughts.

He dropped his hands from Dave's chest, and gave a nervous chuckle, "Tea time."

Dave nodded slowly, managing a feeble smile, and stared at the Warbler, still hardly believing what had just happened.

"Come on," said Sebastian, patting Dave on the arm, and then followed Sophie into the house.

The boys sat with Sophie in between them on the carpet in the living room, surrounding the small table in front of the TV, where a play tea set was set up. Sophie happily hummed as she poured tea - which was really just water - into all their cups, and nibbled at the cookies Dave had put out.

The boys both needed to be alone, and sort things out, but for Sophie's sake, they sucked it up, and pretended that there was nothing bothering them. However, no matter how hard they tried, the tension was still faintly evident. Eventually Dave suggested that they watch a movie, and no one protested.

While Dave was busy in the kitchen getting more cookies, mostly for Sophie, Sebastian stayed in the living room and helped the little girl pick a film. Sophie ended up settling on 'The Little Mermaid', and placed it into the DVD player just as Dave sat down on the sofa. Sophie sat in between Sebastian and Dave - a relief for the football player - and took the plate of cookies from Dave, as she jumped up and down on the sofa, ready to watch one of her favorite movies. However, about halfway through the movie, sleep got the best of the little girl, and Dave was on his way to his room to settle her down in his bed. When he came back, Sebastian briefly glanced at him, but made no other gesture, nor attempt to speak to him. Everything at the moment was making Dave feel uneasy. Not only did he have to sit next to the guy he was possibly in love with, but he also had to sit through 'The Little Mermaid' with him.

Of course, he could always shut it off. But what would he tell Sebastian? 'Hey, you kissed me, and I think I'm in love with you, but really I'm just confused, and I can't stand to sit next to you right now, because there are so many things going through my mind, and watching this freaking Disney movie, about love and shit really isn't helping, so could you please just leave?'

That didn't seem like the nicest thing to say, so Dave settled for something else, "Do you want to keep watching this?"

Sebastian flinched slightly, being torn away from his thoughts. It was almost as if he was actually concentrated on the movie, but Dave knew that wasn't true, and that Sebastian was probably deep in thought about the day's events just as Dave was.

"I don't care. It's up to you."

Dave nodded, and shifted uncomfortably, "Sebastian….I think we need to talk about what happened."

"No," was all the Warbler said.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's not important."

Dave felt a bit offended at the Warbler's comment, and was beginning to feel angry, "Not important? Sebastian, we can't just keep ignoring this."

"Keep ignoring what?" asked Sebastian, looking straight at Dave.

"This...thing. Whatever it is that this thing between us is."

"Yes we can. I think it's better if we did."

"No, we can't! Why can't you see that?"

Sebastian shot up from the couch, "Because, Dave! You and I don't even know what's going on here. Even if we did sit down to talk about our fucking feelings, or whatever, what would we even say? It would probably only complicate things. Why can't you just leave all this as it is?"

Dave shook his head, "No. I can't. By you ignoring everything, it just makes me think that you don't even care."

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't care? Don't you fucking tell me that I don't care, all right? If I didn't care, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have started hanging out with you, and I wouldn't have visited you at that goddamn hospital."

"Really? You care about me? Because pitying me and caring about me are two very different things."

Sebastian gave a bitter laugh, "Are you really bringing up that "pity" thing again?"

"Only because I can't help but believe that it's true!"

"Fine, since you're so hung up on it, then I guess you deserve to know. Yes, okay? I did pity you in the beginning. I wanted you to feel like someone actually cared about you, all right? I realize that that's a terrible thing to do - lie, and pretend that I like you - but you know what? After talking to you more my opinion instantly changed. I realized I didn't have to pretend to like you, because I actually did."

Dave refused to look at Sebastian. He had been right all along, and as much as it pained him to hear Sebastian confess, he knew it was the way things were meant to be. Dave was tired of lying to himself, and done with being led on. Right from the beginning, Dave knew it was bizarre to think that Sebastian actually cared about someone besides himself. He took a deep breath, and continued to stare at his hands, "Okay then, you can stop with all the lies now. Let's just go back to the way things were."

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, "God, Dave you really are fucking stubborn. Everything I've said has been the truth. I honestly do like you," The Warbler hesitated with his next words, "...You're the only true friend I have."

The football player raised his head, and furrowed his brows, "That's a lie."

Sebastian shook his head, and frowned, "Nope. You're the only person that can actually stand me, and it's mostly because I don't treat you like shit like I do everyone else."

"Why don't you? You used to insult me, and treat me like all the others. What changed your mind?" Dave knew the answer to his own question, though. Pity. That's all it was.

"Haven't you listened to a word I said? You're my friend, Dave. I like you. You're not like everyone else."

"Why me, though?"

The Warbler sighed, 'Because I'm in love with you, you idiot,' was what he wanted to say, but he didn't, instead what came out of his mouth was, "I don't know. You're different."

Wrong again. Dave was ordinary. The football player knew that, and accepted it. How could he be different than everyone else?

"So it's not just because you feel guilty for my suicide attempt?"

Sebastian slightly cringed at Dave's words.

"Of course not."

"Sorry, but I don't believe you. I just can't," said Dave, as he got up.

Sebastian stepped towards the football player, "After all that's happened in the past few days, you really can't see that I truly care about you? Do you honestly think that all I care about is myself?"

"Sebastian, I know what you're like," The words came out of Dave's mouth, before he could say anything to make his comment sound less harsh.

"Really? What am I like then? A slut? A whore? A no good, selfish liar, who cares about no one but himself?"

Dave said nothing.

"You are such a hypocrite. Just yesterday you were telling me that I was the opposite of all those things, and you actually made me feel good about myself. Yeah, that's right - I'm not always as confident as you believe me to be. I myself think I'm just a loser sometimes. But then you said all those things, and I thought, 'Hey, here's someone who actually thinks I'm a decent person. He gets me. Maybe I'm not that bad.' But I'm obviously wrong. And if this sudden lack of trust in me is a result of what I said about pitying you, then you need to get the fuck over it, because I told you things are different now."

Dave was taken aback by the Warbler's words. He had never known that Sebastian had insecurities, just as he did. But that didn't change the fact that Dave felt Sebastian toyed with his emotions constantly, "This is also about you treating everything like a game."

"How the fuck am I treating anything like a game?"

"Well, you flirt with me all the time."

"That's what I do. You of all people should know that."

"All right, but what about all the excessive touching, and cuddling? And what about that kiss? I could be wrong, but friends don't usually do any of those things."

"That kiss didn't mean anything-" Sebastian hated himself for saying it, and the look that Dave gave him only made him feel worse, "We were fooling around. It was no big deal."

Just as Dave expected.

Everything had been in his head. All the signals that Sebastian had directed towards him were nothing more than childish flirtations.

"So it meant nothing?"

Sebastian forced himself to nod, and averted Dave's intense stare.

"All this time, all you've been doing is lead me on. I was right about you treating this like a game."

"No, I just - I can't -" Sebastian paused and took a breath, "I don't want to talk about this,"

"You can't keep ignoring this, Sebastian."

"Watch me," said the Warbler as he brushed past Dave, and made his way towards the door.

"Sebastian, wait! You can't just leave! We're not done here!" shouted Dave, but it was no use, the Warbler refused to turn back.

Sebastian placed his hand on the doorknob, hating himself for not being able to tell Dave how he truly felt. But Sebastian had been down the same road before. He had been foolish, and vulnerable, and it ultimately led to him getting his heart broken, and that was something he couldn't go through again. Although he was sure Dave could never do anything to hurt him, he wasn't going to take any risks. In the end, Sebastian really was as selfish as Dave thought him to be. He turned the knob, and opened the door. However, when he did, he found two people standing on the front step.

"Who're you?" asked the woman, who Sebastian could only assume was Dave's mother.

"That's Sebastian. He was just leaving," said Dave, as he walked up behind the Warbler.

"Good to meet ya, Sebastian! Where are you going so soon?" asked Dave's dad.

"Home. It's getting late."

"Nonsense! You should join us for dinner! It's been a while since Dave had a friend over. We'd love to get to know you."

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to intrude-"

"Ah, don't worry about it. We'd love it if you joined us," he turned to his wife, "Right, sweetheart?"

Dave's mom didn't seem so enthusiastic about the idea, and gave Sebastian a nasty look, "Right.'"

"I guess I'm staying then," said Sebastian, with a feeble smile.

"Wonderful! Hey, Dave, where's Sophie?" asked Mr. Karofsky.

"She was sleeping. I'll go wake her up for dinner," said Dave, before making his way towards his room. Meanwhile, Mr. Karofsky had an arm around Sebastian, and began asking millions of questions, while his wife prepared dinner.

Dave spent the majority of dinnertime being grateful for Sophie's presence. She completely hid any sign of tension between Sebastian and Dave, and kept Dave's parents occupied.

"...And then I pretended to be a dragon! Sebastian and Davey were both princes, and I was the queen! It was so much fun. Then we watched 'The Little Mermaid', but I fell asleep," said Sophie as she told Dave's parents about the events of her day. The football player silently made a note to treat Sophie extra nice for having left out the part about the kiss he shared with Sebastian.

"Son, you've barely touched your food. Are you feeling all right?" asked Dave's dad, snapping the boy back to reality.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just not that hungry," Dave quickly glanced at Sebastian, who was giving him the most concerned look he had ever seen. And for only a moment, Dave thought about taking back everything he had said to the Warbler, and wanted to believe that perhaps Sebastian had been telling the truth the whole time, and honestly considered him a friend.

"Honey, did you know that Sebastian here goes to Dalton Academy?" asked Mr. Karofsky, turning to his wife.

Her eyebrows shot up, and she looked towards Sebastian, "Really now? Isn't Dalton that all boys school in Westerville?"

The Warbler cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "Yeah. That's the one."

"Oh. How interesting. Tell me, Sebastian, is it a nice school? Do you have a lot of friends?"

Sebastian briefly glanced at Dave, in hopes that he would save him from the sudden interrogation, "Yeah, it is, and I don't really have too many. Just a few."

Dave looked at Sebastian, and could instantly tell that he was lying. Perhaps Dave should apologize, and believe Sebastian.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Dave suddenly dropped his fork on his plate. Was his mom really doing this? He knew what she was implying, and so did everyone else at the table - besides Sophie, of course.

Sebastian laughed nervously, "No, ma'am. There really isn't time for that with school going on."

Dave's mom nodded, but didn't believe it. It wasn't that she thought Sebastian was lying, because she knew he didn't have a girlfriend. Ever since her son had come out to her, she had come to presume that every one of Dave's friends was gay.

"You know, this has been really great, but I should get going," announced Sebastian.

Mr. Karofsky's face instantly fell, "So soon?"

"Yes, my dad's probably wondering where I am."

A total lie of course, but Dave's father bought it.

"I guess there's nothing you can do to stay then. Well it was nice meeting you, Sebastian!"

The Warbler smiled, as he stood, and placed his plate in the sink, "Likewise, Mr. Karofsky."

"Take care, Sebastian," said Dave's mom coldly.

"Thanks, you too."

Dave rose as well, and placed his plate on top of Sebastian's in the sink, "I'll walk you out."

xxx.

"Well, goodbye then, I guess," said Dave once he and Sebastian were standing outside the front door.

"Yeah. Goodbye."

Dave turned, and placed his hand on the doorknob when Sebastian stopped him.

"Let's just forget everything we said to each other, okay? Are we good?"

Dave made no gesture to show that he agreed. Instead, he kept staring ahead, and opened the door, "Good night, Sebastian."

He stepped into the house, leaving the Warbler out on the porch with a look of anguish cast across his face.

xxx.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Mr. Smythe as his son walked through the door.

"Out," came Sebastian's sharp reply, as he made his way to his room without even glancing at his father.

"You didn't tell me your were going out," said Mr. Smythe as he trailed behind Sebastian.

The Warbler spun on his heels, "I don't have to tell you every single thing I do, Dad."

"Yes, you do. I need to know where you are."

Sebastian nodded, as a faint smirk stretched across his lips, "Oh, yeah? Then I guess I should inform you that I'm about to go out again," he brushed past his father, and swiftly made his way to the door.

"But you just got here!"

"Don't care!" shouted Sebastian, as he walked out of the house, and slammed the door shut. Behind him, Mr. Smythe ran a hand through his hair, and cursed under his breath.

xxx.

"Blaa-aine!" lilted Sebastian, as he swaggered towards the former Warbler, "'Ey, babe. Fancy seein' you 'round 'ere."

Blaine laughed nervously as Sebastian wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "Hey, buddy. W-What are you doing here?"

"What, do you own Scandals now or something? I can come 'ere if I want," said Sebastian was he took another swig from his beer.

"That's not what I meant…," said Blaine.

Sebastian smirked, and bit his lip, pressing his face against Blaine's cheek, "So where's your boyfriend?"

Blaine gagged at the heavy smell of alcohol that clung to Sebastian, and tried his best to push him away, "He's at the restro-, oh never mind. Here he comes," he said, lifting his finger to point towards a far corner of the bar.

Sebastian looked to where Blaine pointed, and frowned, "Booo, fun's over."

By the grimace on Kurt's face, it was evident that once he had spotted Sebastian all over his boyfriend, his whole mood had immediately gone sour. He quickened his pace, and was soon standing in front of his boyfriend and the... thing.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kurt, irritation clutching to his every word.

"I should be askin' you that question," said Sebastian, waving the bottle in his hand toward Kurt.

"And just when I thought I was rid of you...," grumbled Kurt.

"Get rid of me? Na-ah, you're gonna 'ave to try harder," replied Sebastian with a hiccup, as he lightheartedly patted Kurt on the shoulder.

The sudden scowl on Kurt's face was so intense, even Sebastian felt a bit intimidated.

"Get your arm off of my boyfriend," spat Kurt through gritted teeth.

Sebastian let go of Blaine, and raised both of his hands to resemble a surrendering gesture, "All right, all right. I know 'ow jealous ya get, Kurt."

When the Warbler winked at Kurt, he was about ready to punch him in his horrendous meerkat face right then and there. However, he took a deep breath, and managed to calm himself before he did anything rash.

"So what brought upon this lil' visit to Scandals?" asked Sebastian.

Now that the Warbler had his hands off Blaine, Kurt took his rightful place next to his boyfriend, while Sebastian took the boy's former spot.

"We-ell," started Blaine, as he took Kurt's hand in his, "we thought we'd do something a little different. It had been a while since we had come here, so we thought why not."

"Of course, we didn't think we'd be unfortunate enough to come across your repulsive face," chimed in Kurt.

"Ah, come on. You lo-ove me."

Kurt scoffed, "Right, of course."

"Well, it was nice talkin' to ya lovebirds... but I gotta go get my dance on," said Sebastian, before turning towards the dance floor.

"He is so wasted," said Kurt.

Blaine nodded, "I don't think I've ever seen him like this before."

The couple exchanged a look of concern, but then returned to their stools beside the bar, where they were having an animated discussion on which accessory was superior: the bow tie or vest. However, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of shouting coming from the dance floor of the bar.

Kurt closed his eyes briefly, "You don't think...?"

Blaine nodded, giving his boyfriend a worried look, as he stood up, "Oh, I do."

The former Warbler made his way through the crowd, with his boyfriend trailing behind. They reached the center of attention which was Sebastian and some guy having an intense argument that Blaine knew was about to turn very ugly, very soon.

Blaine did the only thing he could think of, and stood in the middle of the arguing men, even though he knew they could both knock him down with just one blow.

"Guys, come on, stop," yelled Blaine, trying to make himself heard above all the noise.

"You know this guy?" asked the stranger. He was blonde, tall, well built, and Blaine knew he wasn't going to take any bullshit.

"Yeah," said the smaller boy, as he cleared his throat.

"Well, tell your friend here that he needs to stay the fuck away from my boyfriend."

Sebastian smirked, "Well, 'is not my fault yo' boyfriend would rather be screwin' someone like me, and not a loser like you."

The blonde lunged towards Sebastian before Blaine could push him back, and in an instant Sebastian was lying on the floor, moaning, and holding his bloody nose.

xxx.

Dave eyed the caller ID cautiously, wondering why Kurt would be calling him at such a late hour, but answered the phone anyway, "Hello?"

"Oh thank God, you answered," came Kurt's voice from the other line.

"Is everything all right?" asked Dave apprehensively.

"I need you to come over to Scandals. Pronto," answered Kurt.

"What? Why?" asked Dave, extremely confused.

"It's Sebastian," said Kurt.

Dave swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Suddenly he was beginning to panic, "What? Is he all right? Is he hurt? What's wrong?" shouted Dave, "Kurt, answer me!"

"Jeez, calm down, David. He's okay. Might have a broken nose, and will probably face a major hangover in the morning, but he's fine," explained Kurt.

Dave let out a sigh of relief, "Sorry, you scared me. So, what do you want me for?"

"I need you to come here, and take him home. He obviously can't drive."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Are you kidding? I can't stand him, and besides, he asked for you," said Kurt.

Dave's eyes went wide, "He, what?"

"He asked for you. Won't shut up about you actually."

Dave shook his head, "You're lying."

Kurt groaned, "No, I'm not. Here, listen for yourself."

Soon enough Dave could hear the whines of a very drunk Sebastian.

"Ku-urt. Is that Dave? Are ya talkin' to Dave? Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Tell Dave I said hi," the Warbler giggled, "Tell 'im, Kurt. Tell 'im."

"See?" said Kurt, pressing the phone back against his ear.

"Wow," breathed Dave, "He really is drunk."

"And he's still drinking, actually."

"Shit, well stop him, won't you?"

"Tried already. Won't let that bottle out of his grasp."

Dave sighed, "Jesus."

"So will you take him home? Please?"

"I don't even know where he lives," said Dave.

"Then let him spend the night at your house. We can't just leave him here."

Dave sighed. It didn't matter what had happened between him and the Warbler earlier that evening, Dave still considered him a friend, and he couldn't deny the fact that he still immensely cared for the boy. However, he still wasn't ready to confront Sebastian. Not yet. Nevertheless, it seemed that he was going to have to face the Warbler no matter how much he didn't want to. He hoped that Sebastian would fall asleep on the way home, or be too tired to talk. Anything to keep Dave from having to speak to him.

"Fine, I'll be right there. Try not to kill him."

"I make no promises."

Dave quickly made his way to his car, leaving a note for his parents in case they woke up, and zoomed towards the bar, knowing that there was a high probability that keeping Kurt and Sebastian waiting together for a long time could result in the hospitalization of one of them.

xxx.

"Thank God you're here," said Kurt as he greeted Dave.

"It's nice to see you, too," said Dave.

"Here's your boyfriend," said Kurt, as Blaine appeared beside him, with Sebastian clung to him.

"He's not my boyfriend," defended Dave, as he sent a glare towards Kurt, which resulted in a smirk from the boy.

"Whatever."

"Da-ave. You're here. God, that's so wonderful. Isn't it wonderful, Blaine?" said Sebastian.

"Yeah. Fantastic," Blaine unwrapped himself from Sebastian, "You're going to go with Dave, all right?"

Sebastian's eyes lit up, showing his excitement, and his face instantly broke into a grin, "How fun."

Dave raised his eyebrows, "Yeah. Come on, let's go."

"Bye, guys!" shouted Sebastian as he waved towards the couple, before being shoved into the passenger seat of Dave's car.

"I still don't get why I have to bring him home with me. Can't he just give me directions to his house?" asked Dave, as he walked over to Kurt.

"We tried asking him. Too plastered to remember his own address."

Dave sighed, "He's going to be such fun to deal with in the morning."

Kurt smiled, "Thanks again for taking him home. I think you'd better get going."

"Yeah. Well, see you around, Kurt," said Dave, as he turned to make his way towards his car.

"Bye, David."

xxx.

The ride home went better than Dave had expected. Sebastian sat quietly in the passenger's seat, and asked no questions, and didn't bring up the argument from earlier. And when he hesitantly slid his hand into Dave's, the football player let him. He knew he should not have had, since the not-too-friendly gestures were the reason they had fought in the first place (and were technically still mad at each other), but Dave couldn't help it. Sebastian's hand fit perfectly into his, and he held onto that tiny slither of hope that maybe Sebastian could see it too.

Eventually the Warbler dozed off, having come down from the buzz of all the alcohol, and leaned his head on Dave shoulder, still holding tightly to the boy's hand.

And, okay, yeah, when Dave heard Sebastian drowsily mumble his name while he was deep in sleep, it made his heart do back flips, and he spent the rest of the way home trying to convince himself that it had meant nothing. For all he knew, Sebastian could've been dreaming about some insane monster who had happened to have the name Dave, and Sebastian had to kill it with a blowtorch or some other lethal weapon that would cause extreme pain, and right before battle he just so happened to say the beast's name. Dave knew it was a stupid guess, but it wasn't impossible, and that's all he really needed.

Once Dave pulled into the driveway of his house, he gently shook the Warbler to tell him that he needed to wake up.

"Wha'? Why?" murmured Sebastian.

"Well, first of all you need to get into a real bed."

Sebastian slowly sat up, and rubbed his eyes with his right hand - the other one still firmly grasping Dave's, "This is your house."

"Excellent observation," said Dave with a small smile, which quickly faded when Sebastian shot him a glare that told him he hadn't found that funny.

"You're going to crash with me, all right?" said Dave.

"Why?"

"Mostly because you're too wasted to even remember where you live."

Sebastian nodded, "Mkay. Good. Thanks for lettin' me stay here."

"No problem. Come on."

Once they were both out of the car, Sebastian was immediately at Dave's side, and once again, their hands were intertwined. For support of course, since Sebastian could barely even walk straight, but mostly because he loved the feeling of having Dave's hand in his. And Dave let him. He was sure his parents were asleep, anyway, so it was okay.

"So you get the bed, and I'll just sleep in that chair over there, I guess," said Dave once they had entered his room.

"But that chair looks really... not comfy."

Dave chuckled softly, "Uncomfortable, Sebastian. And don't worry, I'll make it work."

"There's room in the bed for two...," suggested Sebastian, tugging Dave towards the bed. And Dave wanted to share it with him, he really did, but he knew it wasn't a good idea. His parents walking into his room with him and Sebastian lying in the same bed would take a lot of explaining, and it would not have a pretty ending.

"No… I can't."

"Come on, Dave. I can't let ya sleep in that... uncomfotble chair," pleaded Sebastian, still pulling Dave towards the bed.

Dave shook his head, giggling at the way the Warbler had mispronounced uncomfortable, but let himself be pulled towards Sebastian anyway, "Yes, you can."

Sebastian eventually hit the edge of the bed, causing his knees to buckle and fall against the mattress with Dave landing on top of him. For a moment, everything else in the world fell away. All Dave could focus on was the Warbler beneath him, and those gorgeous green eyes that were staring so intensely into his. The football player pressed his forehead against Sebastian's, and his mind kept telling him no, that he would regret anything he did, and that he needed to remember that Sebastian's acts were still heavily influenced by alcohol, but he reassured himself that he wouldn't let himself do anything reckless.

"Sebastian, there's dry blood around your nose. It's really disgusting," whispered Dave.

The Warbler giggled, "That's really romantic. Thanks."

Dave smiled, "Sorry, I meant, it's really disgusting, babe."

"I think it's also really broken."

"It looks pretty straight to me. I think it's okay."

"If I had a crooked nose, would you still like me, Dave?" asked Sebastian.

"No, I couldn't bear to be seen in public with you."

Sebastian laughed, causing Dave's heart to nearly burst out of his chest. How did the Warbler manage to be so perfect? Even his laugh made Dave melt.

"That's a lie. You'd still like me."

"Yeah, okay. I'd still like you. But we'd have to cover up that crooked nose of yours, okay?"

Sebastian smiled, "Okay."

Dave lifted himself from the bed, "I'm gonna go see if I can find you something more comfortable to wear so you can sleep, all right?" he pointed toward a door that was positioned in front of the bed, "The bathroom's in there."

The Warbler slightly frowned, missing Dave's warmth, "Yeah, okay."

Once Sebastian was done washing up, Dave walked into the bathroom and handed him a change of clothes, "These were the smallest I could find. Hopefully they're not too huge."

Sebastian nodded, taking the clothes, "Thanks."

"I'll, uh, change in the room real quick while you change in here, okay?" Sebastian noticed Dave's cheeks were flushed, and couldn't help but smile at the football player's evident bashfulness.

After the boys were changed, and ready for bed, Dave made his way towards the armchair that was in the corner of his room, and tried his best to make himself comfortable. Sebastian shook his head, quietly laughing to himself, and walked over to Dave to pull him towards the bed.

"No, it's okay. I'll sleep here," argued Dave as Sebastian took his hand.

"No, I won't let you. Just sleep in the bed with me, jeez."

Dave sighed, "Fine. Hold on."

The football player walked over to the door to his room, and locked it. When he turned to face the Warbler he said, "Just in case my parents decide to check in on me."

Sebastian settled himself into the bed, with Dave following suit.

The Warbler snuggled up next to Dave, placing his arm across the football player's stomach, and nestled his head into Dave's neck.

Dave smiled, and lightly kissed the top of the Warbler's head, letting his lips linger there, before closing his eyes. Having Sebastian in his arms was all Dave really needed at the moment, and he slowly let himself fall asleep, ignoring the nagging sensation that kept telling him he shouldn't be doing any of this, that Sebastian's actions were a result of all the alcohol he consumed, and that they were technically still in the middle of an argument. In addition, that Dave was supposed to be mad at him, and that he was an idiot for letting himself fall so foolishly in love with Sebastian so quickly. Basically, the list went on and on.

But he ignored all that, because he knew that the reason they had fought was stupid, and he knew that all things considered, Sebastian was a good guy, and just as Dave was his only friend, Sebastian was the only person Dave could trust, too. (Besides Kurt, of course, but even so, that was different.) Dave knew that even though Sebastian's actions were affected by the drinks he had, it was still Sebastian. No matter how much alcohol he had consumed, every time the Warbler looked at Dave, or held his hand, it was all a genuine act (or so he wanted to believe). And that, along with the hope that maybe, just maybe Sebastian was foolishly in love with him too, helped Dave sleep that night.

Chapter 7: Chapter 7: The Hangover  
heeeeeere's chapter seven! hope you guys like it!

The first thing Sebastian did when he woke up was check under the covers to make sure his clothes were on. Granted they were not his own clothes, but they were still clothes, so he continued down the list of things to do when you wake up in a bed that isn't yours. Then he looked over to find Dave Karofsky sleeping next to him.

Wait, hold on, Dave?

Suddenly Sebastian felt a sharp pain in his head. His hand flew to his forehead as he tried to sort through the situation he was in.

'Okay, so my head is killing me. Also, my stomach hurts. Probably a hangover - aw, fuck. So I was drinking? Well, that complicates things. Okay, focus, Sebastian. So I was drunk last night, but how? Did Dave and I start drinking or something? Nah, Dave wouldn't... All right, so now I'm lying in his bed. Shit, did we have sex?' the Warbler shook his head, 'Nope, Dave wouldn't do that either. God, then what happened?'

Beside him Dave began to stir, and soon enough the football player was sitting up, yawning and stretching.

"Morning," mumbled Dave, with a slight smile.

"Morning, Dave," Sebastian managed to say, even though he found it extremely hard to get even one word out.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, woke up a bit...confused, though."

"I would imagine. How about I help you sort through what happened over breakfast?"

"No offense, but I'm probably just going to throw up if I eat anything. A glass of water would be great, though."

"Got it. Do you think you can get up?"

"No. It's hard to even talk to you right now."

Dave nodded, "Okay. You can hold on to me, I guess," he got up from the bed, and was immediately at Sebastian's side. The Warbler slowly got up, and placed his feet on the ground. He began to take a few steps, "Hey, I think I got this - fuck, never mind," his knees gave out on him, and soon he was falling towards the floor.

"Don't worry, I gotcha," said Dave, as he caught Sebastian before he hit the floor.

Sebastian had his hands on Dave's chest, and buried his face into the football player's neck. He winced as he felt an ache in his nose when he pressed it against Dave's neck. The Warbler made sure to remember to ask why his nose hurt so much when Dave explained what happened the night before.

"Sorry 'bout that, it's just that the room won't stop spinning, and my head is throbbing," Sebastian lifted his head to look at Dave, "And you're...," he lost himself in the football player's eyes, and all his prior thoughts disappeared.

"I'm...?"

Sebastian shook his head, unable to put a coherent sentence together, "I don't know," was all he muttered. And it was true. He didn't know. He didn't know what it was about Dave that made him lose his cool so often.

"Sebastian, a fast heart beat is part of a hangover, right?" asked Dave.

The Warbler nodded, "Yeah," but his racing heartbeat was not a result of the illness. It was because Dave had that effect on him. He made his heart race, he caused the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, and he made the Warbler feel extremely vulnerable, "Sometimes it is."

Dave hung onto the word "sometimes". What did Sebastian mean by that? Before he could give it much thought, there was a light knock on the door, followed by the voice of a familiar little girl.

"Davey? You awake yet?" came the voice.

"That must be Sophie," said Dave.

Sebastian searched his memory until the name Sophie made sense, and smiled when he remembered whom she was, "The girl you were babysitting? Your cousin?"

Dave nodded.

"You should go see what she wants. I think I can steady myself for a few seconds," said Sebastian.

"All right. It'll only take a minute," soon Dave let go of Sebastian, causing him to swerve briefly, but not completely fall. The football player made his way to the door to see what it was that Sophie needed.

"Davey!" exclaimed Sophie.

"Hey, kiddo," replied Dave.

Sophie looked into the room to find Sebastian awkwardly standing next to Dave's bed, and suddenly her smile grew wider, "Sebastian!"

"Hey, Soph," said Sebastian weakly, as he cast a small smile towards the girl, and waved slightly.

Sophie returned the gesture, and then placed her attention back to Dave, "Aunty said you would make me pancakes."

"She did, did she?" asked Dave.

Sophie nodded, "Mhm! And she said I could help!"

Dave chuckled, "Okay, Sophie. Sebastian isn't feeling too well, though, so could you help me take him to the kitchen?"

A look of empathy replaced Sophie's usual demeanor, and soon she was at Sebastian's side, taking his hand into her petite one. Dave followed suit, and linked his arm with Sebastian's on the opposite side of Sophie, then they all slowly, but surely, made their way to the kitchen.

Dave did as his mother said, and made pancakes, allowing Sophie to help him while Sebastian sat at the table and inhaled a glass of water along with a couple of aspirin.

"I don't think you're supposed to take that many," was what Dave had said to Sebastian when he saw how many the Warbler had in his palm, but Sebastian simply shrugged, and claimed that he was experiencing a headache of epic proportions which required an extraordinary amount of pills.

Once Dave and Sophie were done cooking breakfast, Sebastian announced that he was feeling slightly better, and helped himself to a pancake, while Sophie had three, and Dave had almost ten.

"Davey, you have syrup on your face!" exclaimed Sophie, as she burst into giggles.

"She's right, man," said Sebastian as he grabbed a napkin from the table, "Here, I got it."

The Warbler wiped the dribble of syrup that was running along the side of Dave's chin, which caused the football player's cheeks to be colored with a hue of pink.

"There you go," said Sebastian softly, as he let his hand linger on Dave's cheek, not tearing away his gaze.

"Thanks," muttered Dave, feeling his face grow hotter by the second.

"Davey, can I have more juice?" asked Sophie.

"You should get the girl her juice," said Sebastian with a faint grin.

Dave nodded, and poured Sophie her drink, then muttered a quick, "I'll be right back," before disappearing from the room.

"Sebastian, I have a question," said Sophie.

"Shoot, kiddo."

Sophie stared at her glass of orange juice, trying to find a way to correctly get her sentence out. Sebastian noticed that she seemed to be struggling with what she needed to say, and urged to her to speak, assuring her that she could ask him anything.

Sophie fiddled with her fingers, and kept staring at her glass, "Do you... um, love Davey?"

Sebastian gave a nervous laugh, "Of course I do, Soph, he's like my best friend."

Best friend, huh? Never had one of those before, thought Sebastian.

Sophie nodded, "I know, but do you love him? Like, my mommy loves my daddy. And my daddy loves my mommy. ...and the way you look at Davey, it's like mommy and daddy look at each other."

Sebastian was taken aback at the cleverness of the little girl. Were his feelings towards Dave really that obvious? Or was Sophie smarter than she appeared to be?

"Jeez, Soph, you are one smart kid."

Sophie smiled, and thanked Sebastian, not really knowing why he thought she was so bright.

"You're right, though. I'm not so sure if I love Dave, but I do like him an awful lot. More than a friend," Sophie nodded to show she understood, "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes!" Sophie exclaimed, beaming.

The Warbler laughed, "You can't tell Dave, though, okay? It's our little secret."

"My lips are sealed!" Sophie pretended to "zip" her lips, and jumped up and down in her seat, excited by the new revelation.

xxx.

After breakfast, Sophie scurried away to the guest room to play with her toys, leaving Sebastian and Dave alone in the kitchen.

"All right, so what do you remember from yesterday?" asked Dave.

"Well, I obviously remember Sophie, and that I came over."

Dave nodded, reaching for a box of candies that was set upon the table. He offered one to Sebastian, who took it, and then a small smile crept onto his face.

"Hey, didn't I get you these?"

The Warbler's question caused Dave to slightly blush, "Yeah. Thanks again. They're probably the best butterscotch candies I've ever had," he laughed lightly.

"Glad you liked them," replied Sebastian, feeling genuinely delighted. He loved making Dave happy, even if it was over something as simple as a box of candies.

"So do you remember what else happened?" asked Dave. A part of him hoped Sebastian remembered their kiss, but he also hoped the Warbler didn't recall the argument that followed soon after.

"We played outside with Sophie, right? Some silly game about princes or whatever. Then I kissed you," Sebastian said without any hesitation at all, that Dave had to make sure he had heard him correctly.

"Which was pretty fucking awesome, by the way," said Sebastian, when he noticed Dave's confused expression, as his all too familiar signature smirk was placed across his lips.

Dave felt all the blood rush to his face, as he stammered his way through his next sentence, "Right. A-And then?"

How long had it been since Dave woke up? About an hour and half? And yet Sebastian had already managed to make him blush like a silly virgin twice.

"We watched The Little Mermaid, Sophie fell asleep, and then you and I had a stupid argument."

Dave nodded, keeping his eyesight focused on his hands, which were folded on the table.

"Dave," said Sebastian softly, as he placed his hand on top of Dave's. His tone had changed - Dave knew it as the tone that Sebastian used when he was serious about something. The Warbler didn't use it often, but Dave took it as a sign to really listen to what he had to say, "I know I screwed up, and said some stupid things probably, but… just, please understand that I'm not used to doing this, and it's been a long time. And by this, I hope you know that it's been a long time since I've actually cared about someone as much as I care about you."

Dave looked up. Was Sebastian really saying what he thought he was?

"I don't want to screw things up, and I don't want to lose you. You're the best thing I've got going on in my life right now. No lie."

Dave wanted to kiss him; he wanted to show him that he understood. What Sebastian didn't know - or did - was that Dave was new to all this as well. The way Sebastian made Dave feel, and all his emotions, they were all a new thing for the football player. Of course, he'd had a thing for Kurt a while back, but what Dave felt for Sebastian was so much deeper. Dave knew he was substituting gratitude for love when it had come to Kurt, but with Sebastian, there was actually something there.

"Say something, you're making me nervous, Dave… And that doesn't happen often."

Dave laughed, "Sorry. This is just so much to take in."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course."

Sebastian smiled faintly, then continued to recount the event from the night before, leaving his hand on top of Dave's. He told the football player about how he'd been completely rude to his father, "He's probably furious right now, and thinking of ways to punish me," and he told Dave of how he had driven down to Scandals for a drink or two, just to blow off some steam, and how that drink obviously evolved into about ten, "Fuck, my car is still probably down there. I guess I could call Lucero and tell her to go pick it up."

Sebastian finally got to the part about getting into a fight with a guy at the bar (which explained the pain in his nose), and remembered why it was that he had argued with the guy I the first place, but decided not to share those details with Dave.

"And then you and I had a sleepover," said Sebastian, recalling how clingy he had been last night, and couldn't help but feel embarrassed. He hoped Dave had erased those irrelevant details from his memory, because he was really trying to.

"You need to get drunk in the future, Dave," Sebastian said suddenly.

Dave laughed, "Why?"

"Because. You've seen how embarrassingly pathetic I am when I'm wasted, so it's only fair that I get to see how you are when you're drunk."

"You weren't pathetic, Sebastian," assured Dave.

Sebastian slightly smiled, then quickly found a way to change the subject, "Dave, I'd love to give you your clothes back, but they are extremely comfortable."

Dave chuckled, remembering how just last night the Warbler could barely pronounce the word uncomfortable.

"On second thought... I think I'll have to change after all," said Sebastian. Dave gave him a look that signaled him to go on, "We should take Sophie out!"

Dave beamed, "That's a great idea! Where should we take her, though?"

"The aquarium. I haven't been there forever. Do you think she'd like that?" asked Sebastian.

"Yeah, she'd love it, actually. But are you sure we should go? What with you in your state and all-"

"Dave, you act as if I've never dealt with a hangover before. I'm feeling better already, I'll just pop in a couple more aspirin, call Lucero to bring my car over, and then we'll be on our way."

"All right, all right. I guess we better go tell Soph-" Dave was interrupted mid-sentence by the sound of his phone ringing. He went to go pick it up off the counter where he had left it, and when he turned around, Sebastian noticed how his eyes had lit up, "It's Kurt," said Dave, "I've gotta take this. Can you go help Sophie to get ready?"

Before Sebastian could nod to tell him yes, Dave had turned around and was talking on the phone with Kurt. Sebastian noticed how his voice had changed, and was much more cheery. Was it just an act? Or was Dave genuinely glad to be speaking to Kurt? Sebastian could feel the jealously boiling up inside him - though he'd never admit it - and decided to leave the kitchen, and go find Sophie.

"Yeah, he's here right now. - He's fine, just had a headache and said that the room kept spinning, but I think he's feeling better. - Yeah, it's a good thing you were at Scandals last night, and called me. Thanks again, I owe you one. - Oh, right, okay. Better go see what Blaine wants. - Okay, okay. Bye Kurt," Dave hung up, and shoved his phone into his pocket. He looked over at the table to see that Sebastian was no longer in the room, and figured he was in Sophie's room helping to her get ready. Dave placed the dirty dishes into the sink, leaving them to clean later, then made his way to his little cousin's room.

Dave entered the guest room to find Sebastian sitting on the edge of the bed, with Sophie in his lap. Sebastian had a purple brush in his right hand, and was running it through Sophie's short, light brown hair. They were sitting at an angle that didn't allow them to see if anyone was in the doorway, so the pair didn't even notice Dave. He didn't move a muscle as he watched Sebastian brushing Sophie's hair so delicately, almost as if the Warbler often did this kind of thing. Dave noticed that Sebastian was even singing softly. It was a song he recognized, and also one of his favorites.

'Hey Jude / Don't let me down / You have found her / Now go and get her / Remember to let her into your heart / Then you can start to make it better.'

The scene was heartwarming, and Dave found himself thinking about how Sebastian was so great with Sophie. The two had just met yesterday, but right away Dave noticed that Sophie genuinely liked Sebastian.

Dave began to think about how it would be to have a family with Sebastian. What it would be like to call him his husband, and be able to come home to him, to be able to call him his own. What it would be like to have kids of their own. Dave knew they'd love Sebastian; he just seemed so natural with children, and it was admiring. Dave smiled to himself, wondering if maybe one day all those things could turn out to be true.

Dave realized that the room was suddenly quiet, and looked up to find Sophie and Sebastian staring at him.

"It's not nice to spy," said Sebastian, a smirk settling across his lips.

"Davey, did you hear Sebastian singing? He's so good!" exclaimed Sophie.

Dave smiled, "Yeah. He's amazing."

The football players comment caused Sebastian's cheeks to flush, something that was rare for the Warbler, and he was quickly trying to think of a way change the subject, but Sophie was already on it.

"He says we're going to the aquarium! Are we, Davey?" asked Sophie, jumping up and down on Sebastian's lap.

"That's right, kiddo," Dave made his way over to Sophie, and scooped her up, "We get to go see Nemo."

Sophie beamed, "And Dory? Is Dory gonna be there?"

"You bet! We'll leave as soon as Sebastian and I get dressed, all right? Just wait here, and keep playing, okay?"

Sophie nodded, "Okay!"

Dave kissed her on the cheek, and then placed her back on the floor. He looked at Sebastian, then said, "Are you gonna go home and get a change of clothes, or…?"

Sebastian stood up, and pulled out his cell phone, "I'll just get Lucero to bring me a change of clothes, along with the car," he pressed a few buttons, and instantly the phone was at his ear, "Lucero, yes hi, this is Sebastian..." he walked out into the hallway, with Dave trailing behind, and they made their way to the football player's room. Sebastian took a seat on the corner of Dave's bed, and gave instructions to Lucero over the phone, while Dave searched for an outfit. Dave chuckled to himself, listening, as Sebastian was extremely specific in his description for Lucero over what clothes he wanted brought to him, and asked for toiletries.

"Okay, make it quick," said Sebastian as he hung up.

"Sebastian, isn't the drive here from your house and Scandals like over an hour long? I'm not sure she can 'make it quick'," said Dave, tossing a blue, flannel button-up and a white t-shirt onto his bed.

"Well if she wants to keep her job she'll have to," Sebastian's fingers were gliding across the keyboard of his phone as he typed a text to his dad.

'At a friend's house. Will probably be out until late. Thanks SO much for checking up on me, father. -SS'

"I am so glad I'm not Lucero," commented Dave as he grabbed a pair of jeans, picked up the shirts off the bed, and made his way to the bathroom.

"What a shame. I would have liked to know what you look like in a maid's outfit."

"I heard that!" shouted Dave from the bathroom, causing a smirk to spread across the Warbler's lips.

xxx.

Much to Sebastian's liking, Lucero arrived quicker than he had expected her to. He stepped out of the Karofsky household, and walked over to his maid to greet her. She was standing by the passenger door with a small duffle bag in her hand, and car keys in the other.

Sebastian nodded, "Lucero."

"Mr- I mean, Sebastian here is your car and your clothes. I hope it is what you asked for?"

"Thanks," said Sebastian as he took the items from Lucero's hands. He placed the bag's strap over his shoulder, and dropped the keys into his pocket, as he took out his wallet, "You can get going now."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I called a cab for you," the Warbler fished a couple of bills from his wallet, and handed them to his maid, "This is for the fare, and a little extra for your troubles."

Lucero hesitantly took the money, but a small smile appeared on her lips, "Thank you," she quietly said. It was the first time Sebastian had been so nice to her, and she had to admit that it was quite weird.

Sebastian spun on his heels, and walked back into the house. He made his way into Dave's room, and tossed the bag beside the bed, as he jumped onto the mattress, and took a seat next to Dave, who was lying down, and watching hockey.

"Dave, can I use your shower?" asked Sebastian.

Dave briefly looked at Sebastian, and nodded, "Sure," then returned his focus to the TV in front of him. Sebastian stood, and took his clothes with him into the bathroom, while back in the bedroom Dave tried to think about anything but the soon-to-be naked Warbler in his bathroom.

A coupe minutes later, a shirtless Sebastian was standing in front of the TV with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Holy shit," breathed Dave.

"Can you help me get the water to come out of the showerhead?"

Dave responded with a high-pitched yes, which earned him a weird look from Sebastian, and then cleared his throat, "Yeah, sure," he got up and tried not to stare at Sebastian's bare chest, a task that proved to be extremely difficult.

"Okay, I feel like an idiot now," said Sebastian when he saw how easily Dave had turned on the showerhead, "Thanks, Dave."

"No problem," said Dave, staring at the water pounding against the bottom of the bathtub, and trying to keep innocent thoughts flowing in his mind, "I'll, uh, let you shower now."

Sebastian smirked, and lightly trailed his fingers down Dave's arm, stopping at his hand, "You could join me."

Dave almost choked, and went into a coughing fit, "It's okay, I showered already," he said after clearing his throat.

Dave mentally scolded himself for not being able to control the high pitch in his voice.

"Right," said Sebastian with a nod, "Well, the offer still stands."

Dave heard some cheering coming from the TV in his room, and decided to use it to his advantage, "I think someone just made a touchdown," he began to step towards the door.

"I thought you were watching hockey?"

Dave gave a nervous laugh, and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, that. Uh, well, you know, it's all still sports, and stuff. I, uh, I'll see you in a bit," he darted out of the bathroom, leaving Sebastian with a proud and sly grin positioned across his lips.

xxx.

Sebastian walked out of the bathroom with a towel in his hands as he dried his hair, he was fully dressed, (Dave couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad thing) and took a seat next to Dave on the bed.

"Turns out I was watching hockey after all," said Dave.

"Touchdowns, goals, I'm pretty sure it's common to mix them up," replied Sebastian with a shrug.

"Uh-huh," mumbled Dave.

"I see that the game's over now."

"Yeah."

"What are you watching now?"

"Some game show."

"Cool."

"I guess."

"...Dave, this is awkward."

Dave laughed softly, "Really? I didn't notice."

Sebastian added to the laughter, "Is it because you've seen my nipples? I know they're pretty impressive, but come on now, Dave-"

"Oh my God, shut up, Sebastian."

"Why? Are you imagining me naked again?"

Dave playfully shoved the Warbler, "Shut up."

"You're not denying it," said Sebastian with a smirk.

"Shut up, yes I am."

"Can't you do anything besides tell me to shut up?"

Dave threw his hands on the Warbler beside him, and began to tickle him, resulting in a series of hysterical giggles from Sebastian, "How's that?"

"Okay! Okay - hahaha - you win!"

Dave backed off with a grin of satisfaction resting on his lips, "That's right."

"Just kidding," said Sebastian as he proceeded to tickle Dave.

"Stop! Hahaha - that's not - hahaha - fair!"

Sebastian pinned Dave down, and continued to tickle him, "Repeat after me if you want me to stop: Sebastian is superior to me, and he always will be."

The Warbler stopped long enough to let Dave repeat the line.

"Okay good. Now say: Sebastian is super hot and I have a huge raging boner for him."

Dave 's eyes grew wide, "I'm not saying that!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I wo-" Sebastian began to tickle him again, "Okay! Hahaha - I'll say it!"

"Sebastian is really ugly, and I do not have a boner for him."

"That's not what you were supposed to say!"

"Well, I wasn't going to say what you told me."

Sebastian hand dramatically flew to his forehead, and he fell back on the bed, "You've hurt my feelings, you asshole," he covered his face with his hands, "Go away."

"Come on, Sebastian. Don't be like that," said Dave as he poked the Warbler beside him.

Sebastian mumbled something that Dave didn't quite get, "What?"

More mumbling.

"Sebastian, I don't know what you're saying."

The Warbler dropped his hands, "I said, go away."

Dave caught Sebastian's wrists before he could lift his hands back to his face.

"I'm sorry?" tried Dave.

Sebastian pouted, and stuck his tongue out. Something that Dave found to be awfully cute.

Dave placed his forehead on Sebastian's, and grazed the Warbler's nose with his, "I'm really sorry?"

"And?"

"And you're amazing, and totally not ugly, okay? More like super sexy -" Dave made a mental note to be make sure to get back at Sebastian for this, "And you're my favorite Warbler, mostly because besides Blaine, you're the only one I know. And you have great hair, and okay yeah, gorgeous eyes."

Sebastian wondered if Dave was being completely honest about the compliments he was giving him.

"Is this your way of confessing your love to me?" asked the Warbler with a smirk.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night."

Sebastian chuckled, and brushed his lips against Dave's mouth. He wrapped his arms around the football player's neck, "Okay. And?"

Dave gave a staggered breath, "And I really want to kiss you."

Beneath him, a grin crawled across the Warbler's lips. Dave had read his mind perfectly.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Davey!" squealed Sophie.

Dave immediately pulled back from Sebastian, and turned his head to find his little cousin in the doorway.

"Perfect timing, Soph," mumbled Sebastian.

"Davey, are we leaving soon?"

A confused expression crossed the football player's face as he tried to remember where exactly they were going to. His mind was hazy from being to close to Sebastian, and it was hard to recall anything prior to the situation.

"Give us like ten more minutes, okay, Soph?"

Sophie nodded, and vanished from the room.

"We're going to the aquarium, big guy," said Sebastian when he saw how hard Dave was trying to figure out what was going on, "And I need to do my hair, so...,"

Dave realized that he was still on top of Sebastian, and quickly moved aside, as he muttered a brief, "Sorry."

"It's okay," Sebastian kissed him on the cheek, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back.

The Warbler winked at Dave, and then swaggered off into the bathroom to fix his hair. As soon as he was out of sight, Dave grabbed the nearest pillow and placed it over his crotch, as he began to fill his mind with anything but Sebastian Smythe.

"Don't bother, Dave! I noticed!" shouted the Warbler from the bathroom.

Meanwhile Dave's hand flew to his forehead, as he mentally shouted every possible insult at himself.

xxx.

"Sorry, for the hold up, Soph," said Sebastian as he set the little girl into her child seat in the car. He wondered what Sophie thought about what she had seen in Dave's bedroom, but so far, she had not said anything about it, and Sebastian was relieved.

"It's okay."

"You know what Sophie? For being so understanding, you're getting ice cream when we get there. I don't care if Dave says you have to have lunch first," Sebastian ruffled Sophie's hair, earning a few giggles from the small girl.

"You're so awesome, Sebastian!" exclaimed Sophie.

"Aw, thanks, kid," said the Warbler, placing a hand over his heart, "That really means a lot."

Sophie giggled, and returned her attention to the doll she had brought along. It had a dress that matched Sophie's, and the hair was even the same color. Sebastian had always thought those dolls were somewhat tacky, but he decided Sophie's wasn't so bad.

"Ready?" asked Dave, as he stood beside Sebastian.

"Yeah. Hey Dave, Sophie's getting ice cream when we get there, all right?"

Dave rolled his eyes, "Sebastian, she needs to have lunch first."

Sebastian placed his hand on the small of Dave's back, moved closer towards him, and smirked, "Is it?"

The football player gulped, and licked his lips, "Yes, it is."

Sebastian placed his hand under the football player's shirt, and began moving his fingers in a small circular motion on Dave's back, "Is it? I don't think it is."

Dave sighed, he needed to get Sebastian to stop before they had a repeat of the particular incident in his pants that occurred back in his room, "Okay, okay. Ice cream it is."

Sophie was slightly confused as she watched Sebastian walk over to the driver's seat with a smug grin plastered on his face.

How had he managed to convince Dave so quickly? Sophie made it a priority to ask Sebastian about his methods for persuasion. They could come in handy for when she wanted to latest doll.

Once Sebastian started the car, a familiar tune flooded the car, and Sophie tore her attention away from the doll in her lap.

"Sebastian, is this the song you were singing?" asked Sophie.

Sebastian turned back, "Yes, Sophie."

"It's a good song," stated the little girl.

"It sure is. Do you know who it's by?"

"No."

"The Beatles, Soph. The greatest band in history."

A puzzled expression engulfed Sophie, "The beetles? Like the bugs?"

Sebastian and even Dave laughed at her comment, "Nah, The Beatles. The second e is an a."

Sophie nodded, "Ohhh. They make good music."

Sebastian turned to Dave, "Your cousin is seriously the best."

The Warbler then placed his hands on the steering wheel, and pulled into the street, "Let's go see some fish!"

A/N: hi my name is bonita and i seriously write too much fluff

also sophie is a cockblock but she's adorable so we forgive her

Chapter 8: Chapter 8: Finding Nemo  
wow sorry this chapter is so short! i hope you enjoy it nonetheless, because i certainly enjoyed writing it. c:

Sebastian's eyes lit up when he pulled into the parking lot for the aquarium. He turned the car off, and turned to Dave, a huge smile on his face, "We're here!"

"You seem to be more excited than Sophie," said Dave, jutting his head towards the backseat. Sebastian followed his movement, and noticed that Sophie was asleep.

"Aw, how cute."

"Should we wake her up?" asked Dave.

"Well, we could do that, or take advantage of the time we have alone and make out a bit," offered Sebastian with a shrug.

"Okay, I'll wake her up, then" said Dave, as he took off his seatbelt, and stepped out of the car. Sebastian followed suit, and in the back, Sophie stirred, having been awoken by the sound of the car door slamming shut.

Dave opened the door to the backseat, and worked on getting Sophie out of her child seat.

"Davey," she said weakly, rubbing her eyes, and yawning.

Dave smiled, "Hey, kid. We're here."

"Do I get ice cream now?" asked Sophie as Dave picked her up out of the car.

The football player chuckled, and kissed her on the forehead, "Yes, sweetie."

Sebastian was immediately at Dave's side; he shut the car door, and locked the vehicle. Dave placed Sophie on the ground, and the little girl stood in the middle of the boys, taking each of their hands, and leading them towards the entrance of the aquarium.

"Three passes, please. Two adults and one child," said Sebastian to the woman at the entrance as he dug in his wallet for a couple of bills.

The woman smiled at him, and took the money, handing the Warbler three wristbands, and a pamphlet, containing information about the aquarium.

Sebastian turned back to Dave and Sophie who were patiently waiting by the gate. Sebastian noticed how Dave gave him a shy little smile as he approached the boy, and he was soon experiencing that familiar warm feeling in his stomach.

"Okay, we are set," said Sebastian as he snapped a blue band on Sophie wrist. He turned to Dave, and did the same for the football player, all really being an excuse to be able to touch him, even if it was just for a moment.

"Thanks," said Dave, giving Sebastian that smile again that he absolutely adored.

"No problem," replied the Warbler, as he put on his own wristband, and grabbed the pamphlet he was given out of his pocket.

He crouched down beside Sophie, and opened up the brochure, "So Soph, where do you want to go first?"

Sophie placed her index finger on her chin as her eyes scanned the map on the paper that Sebastian was holding, "Hmm, I wanna go... There!" she exclaimed as he pointed to the building marked as "SHARKS" on the small map.

"Excellent choice, my lady," said Sebastian, folding up the pamphlet as he stood up, "Dave, we're hitting up the sharks," he said as he turned to the football player.

Dave beamed at him, "Yes! I love me some sharks."

xxx.

Before actually going to the sharks exhibit, Sebastian and Dave lead Sophie down to a little ice cream booth that was placed in the concession area - right next to the gift shop and various small restaurants.

"All right, Soph what flavor do you want?" asked Sebastian.

"Cookies and cream!"

"Got it," he turned to Dave, "And you'll have strawberry?"

A slight blush crept upon Dave's cheeks, "I - yeah," he nodded, "How'd you know I wanted strawberry?"

Sebastian shrugged, "It's your favorite flavor. You told me."

"And you remembered that?" asked Dave.

The Warbler grinned, "Of course."

Dave couldn't help but smile. Sure, all Sebastian did was remember what his favorite flavor ice cream was, but it meant so much to Dave. It showed the football player that Sebastian actually remembered Dave's likes and interests, even if it was something as insignificant as his favorite flavor of ice cream. Sophie tugged on Dave's hand, breaking him from his mental fawning over Sebastian, and led him to one of the many tables that were placed in the area, while Sebastian was busy buying the ice cream.

"A cookies and cream ice cream for the lovely Sophie!" exclaimed Sebastian as he set a small cup of ice cream in front of the little girl, "And strawberry for the equally lovely, Dave."

"Thanks," said Dave as he grabbed his cup from Sebastian.

The Warbler took a seat next to Dave - a little too close than normal - with his own ice cream in hand, and they all dug in.

"How is it, Soph?" asked Sebastian.

"Yummy!" exclaimed the little girl, taking in another spoon full of ice cream. Her eyes trailed down to the boys' hands on the table. She noticed how close their hands were, and wondered why they didn't just hold hands. They both obviously wanted to, right?

"Soph? You okay?" asked Sebastian. The little girl looked like she was spacing out.

She shook her head slightly, "Yeah. I'm okay," she added a smile, and then returned to her ice cream.

Sebastian looked down at his hand, where Sophie was staring, and moved it down to his lap. No one said a word after that as the trio devoured their frozen deserts.

xxx.

After the sharks, the boys and Sophie headed towards the general fish exhibit. Sophie was extremely impressed by the wide array of fish. She would run towards the tanks, press her face against the glass, and let out an ooh or ahh every now and again being blown away by all the different colors, shapes, and sizes of fish.

Sophie had run ahead of Dave and Sebastian, but as the boys rounded the corner, they found that the little girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sophie?" asked Sebastian, placing his hand on Dave's arm.

The football player scanned the area and noticed she was gone, "Oh, shit - Sophie!"

"Sophie!" shouted Sebastian, following Dave's lead.

They ran down the long hallway lined with various tanks of sea life. They noticed there was a corner, turned it, and they were soon walking down a new hallway. Dave let out a sigh of relief as he spotted Sophie down the hall with a lady. The boys jogged towards her, and the strange woman she was with.

"There you are, Soph," said Sebastian.

"You scared us, kid," joined in Dave.

"This is Mrs. Kuder! She's a teacher," explained Sophie.

The boys noticed that the woman's t-shirt said Bush Elementary, and that she had a stack of folders in her arms. They assumed she was at the aquarium as a chaperone for students from Bush who were on a fieldtrip.

"Sophie here was just helping me pick up the papers I had dropped," she freed one of her hands, and extended it towards Sebastian, and then Dave, who shook it, "Are you her parents?"

Sebastian and Dave both glanced at each other, and then burst into nervous laughter.

"No, no. We're just her babysitters," assured Dave.

Mrs. Kuder smiled, "Is Sophie so naughty that she needs two babysitters?"

Dave shook his head, "Well, no, but-"

"Oh, don't worry, you two. I know how it is for you, especially living in Ohio."

"Holy shit she thinks we're the Berrys," muttered Dave.

"Ma'am, I don't think you understand-" Sebastian said trying to explain that he and Dave were merely friends, but Mrs. Kuder cut him off by lifting her hand.

"No worries, guys," she glanced at her watch, "Well, I gotta run. You two take care of that little angel for me, okay?" Mrs. Kuder added a wink, and said something to Sebastian in his ear before leaving, "She has your eyes."

"She thinks we're Sophie's gay dads," said Sebastian once Mrs. Kuder was out of sight.

Dave nodded, "That was super weird. God, do we really look that gay?"

Sebastian shrugged, "Oka-ay. Moving on. Sophie, you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where are we going next?" asked the little girl, as they all walked towards the exit.

Sebastian pulled out his map, "We could go see the jellyfish?"

"Okay!" agreed Sophie.

"Sounds like a plan," said Dave.

xxx.

"That is one cool jellyfish," said Sebastian. Dave was standing beside him and they were observing the Aequorea Victoria, while Sophie was checking out the Moon Jellies - but still in sight.

"Jellyfish are cool and all, but holy fuck, some look scary as shit," said Dave.

Sebastian laughed, "Is poor wittle Davey scared of the jellyfish?"

"Shut up, Sebastian. You were pretty much flipping your shit at the sharks' exhibit," said Dave, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Because sharks have teeth, and the ability to kill people."

"So do jellyfish. Well, they don't have teeth, but they can kill people."

"But they're cute."

"Not all of them."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, and chuckled, "You're such a baby."

Dave hit Sebastian lightly on the arm, "Shut up."

The Warbler glanced down as he felt a tug on his hand, and Dave did so, as well. They found Sophie in between them, and she was joining the boys' hands together. With a proud smile, Sophie patted their hands, and turned away to go look at the Box Jellyfish.

"I think Sophie's under the impression that we're a couple," said Dave.

"Well, I don't know where she got that idea from," said the Warbler with a grin.

Sebastian shifted his hands so that he and Dave's fingers were intertwined, "You don't mind, do you?"

Dave blushed, and let out a nervous chuckle, "I guess not. Just... if we see anyone..."

Sebastian nodded, "I got it. Don't worry," he gave Dave a light peck on the cheek, and then tugged him towards the area Sophie was in.

A satisfied smile crossed Sophie's lips as she watched Dave and Sebastian approach her hand in hand.

xxx.

After a few more exhibits, Sophie was growing tired, and ready to go home. The boys took her to have a quick bite, and then stopped at the gift shop before heading home.

They arrived at the Karofsky household to find that Sophie's parents were ready to pick her up. While Dave helped gather the little girl's things, and said goodbye to his aunt and uncle, Sebastian hung out in the football player's room.

"Sebastian, someone wants to say goodbye," said Dave as he walked into his room, causing the Warbler to flinch by his sudden appearance. Behind him emerged Sophie, and she ran to Sebastian who was waiting for her with open arms.

"Take care, Sophie," said Sebastian.

"I'll miss you," muttered the little girl, clutching onto the Warbler, and never wanting to let go.

Sebastian pulled back slightly, "Don't worry, kid. I'll see you soon, all right?"

Sophie nodded, and then pulled Sebastian back for one more hug.

After Dave had said farewell to his relatives, he rushed back to his room to meet up with Sebastian, who was sitting on his bed.

"I think my aunt likes you," he said, closing the door behind him.

Sebastian looked up from an old framed photo of Dave that he had found on the nightstand, "Why do you say that?"

Dave shrugged, "She said you seem like a nice guy, and my aunt has almost spot-on judgment."

Sebastian grinned, "Do you agree with her?"

"Eh, not really. Honestly, I think you're a self-absorbed asshole, but that's just my opinion."

"Oh, come on, that's one of the things you love about me."

Dave chuckled, and sat beside Sebastian on the edge of his bed, "What other things do I love about you?"

"Well," the Warbler smirked, "I know you love my perfect, luscious hair, and my amazing, green eyes. You also love my body and my glorious nipples-"

Dave threw his head back, and laughed, "Okay, that's enough."

However, Sebastian continued, "I'd say that you also love how great I am in bed, but of course, we haven't gotten that far yet."

"Maybe we should," said Dave, lifting his head to look at Sebastian.

"Maybe."

"Sophie really likes you, too," stated Dave.

"I like her, too."

Dave laughed quietly, "Well, she is very likeable."

"So am I."

Dave nudged Sebastian, "Yeah, right."

"What? I am."

"Okay, sure."

The Warbler grinned, and rested his head on Dave's shoulder, "You know I'm right."

"Hey, Sebastian?" asked Dave.

"Yeah?"

"What did Mrs. Kuder tell you before she left? I saw that she sort of whispered something in your ear."

Sebastian sat up, and gave an apprehensive chuckle, "Oh. That. Heh. She uh, said Sophie had my eyes."

Dave blushed, "Oh. I see. Well, you two do have really gorgeous, green eyes."

"You think my eyes are gorgeous, Dave?" asked Sebastian.

Dave smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Sebastian.

The football player grabbed the frame Sebastian had in his hands, and shook his head, "I look terrible in this picture, I mean seriously, look at my hair."

Sebastian laughed, "You look fine."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," assured the Warbler with a nod.

The football player smiled, and then handed him back the frame.

"Dave, do you miss them? Your friends at McKinley?" the question escaped Sebastian's lips before he could think it through.

Dave hesitantly nodded, "Yeah. Sometimes. Mostly the people in New Directions. They were the nicest."

Sebastian frowned, and looked down at his feet, "Mostly Kurt, though. Right?"

The football player shrugged, "Well, yeah, I guess. He's the one who's actually been a real friend to me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," Sebastian sighed, "Dave, do you like, Kurt?"

Dave furrowed his eyebrows in confusion by the sudden question, "Yeah, he's my friend."

"I know that, but do you like him? Like more than a friend."

"Sebastian, where are you getting this from?"

"I don't know. It's just… the way you look at him, I swear, your eyes just light up so bright. And last time you were on the phone with him, God, it was like you were so happy he had called you."

Dave covered the Warbler's hand with his, "Sebastian? Look at me."

He lifted his head.

"I don't like Kurt that way, okay? Yeah, sure, I did in the past, but that wasn't real. I was confused. I swear to you, my heart does not belong to Kurt Hummel."

"It's just - I wish -" Sebastian stopped himself, and then returned his eyes to the ground.

"You wish, what, Sebastian?"

The Warbler shook his head, "Nothing."

"Sebastian. Please."

Sebastian slid his hand away from Dave's and stood up, "I have to go," he grabbed his duffle bag off the ground by the nightstand, and made his way towards the door.

"Sebastian, wait!" Dave followed Sebastian, and grabbed his arm, "Don't do this again."

Sebastian sighed, and lifted his head to look Dave in the eyes, "I just wish you would look at me the way you look at him," he freed his arm from Dave's grasp, stormed out of the room, and the Karofsky house.

Chapter 9: Chapter 9: The GreenEyed Monster  
so the universe has been against me and that's why it took so long to get this chapter done, and uploaded but i finally did it! so i hope you guys enjoy! c:

(we're almost to the double digits! yay!)

Dave had let him go. He knew he should've gone after him, made him stay. After their last argument, Dave was afraid of what Sebastian might do. As he paced around his room, Dave really hoped he would not get another call from Kurt telling him that Sebastian was drunk and needed to be picked up. Or worse, he would receive no call at all, and spend the whole night worrying about Sebastian. To attempt to put his mind at ease, Dave grabbed his cell phone and quickly sent a text message to the Warbler.

'we need to talk. please -D'

xxx.

The words had tumbled out of Sebastian's mouth before he could stop them. He hadn't meant to walk out on Dave, and completely ruin the evening. And he hadn't meant to make a total fool of himself. But it was too late. He had done those things, and now all he could do was drive home. He was upset, and angry at himself. He'd made a complete fool of himself, and now Dave probably thought that he was jealous of Lady Hummel.

Jealous? Please. He was Sebastian Smythe. Why on Earth would he be jealous of someone like Kurt Hummel?

Yet he was, no matter how much he denied it.

Sebastian sighed as he came to a halt at the stoplight. Maybe he should turn the car around, and apologize to Dave for being such an idiot. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. The light turned green, Sebastian drove forward, but didn't turn around. He couldn't do it. He, then considered calling Dave to clear things up, after seeing the text that the football player had sent him, but immediately rejected the idea. He wasn't ready to deal with the interrogation that he was sure to receive because of his little confession. He'd already embarrassed himself enough for one day.

However, when Sebastian pulled into his driveway and saw his father waiting for him, returning to Dave's house didn't sound like such a bad idea. Having no other choice than to confront his father, Sebastian grabbed his bag, and stepped out of the car.

"Dad," greeted Sebastian with a nod as he walked past his father, and towards the front door.

Mr. Smythe trailed behind him, "That's the best you can do?"

Sebastian handed his bag to Lucero who was immediately at the front of the house when she heard the door open, "God, what more do you want? You don't expect me to hug and kiss you, do you?"

"No, but an explanation to where you have been would do."

"Jeez Dad, I just got here, let me breathe," Sebastian said, making his way to the kitchen.

"Sebastian, we need to talk."

"Okay, just let me get a quick sna-"

"Now."

Sebastian stopped, and closed the refrigerator door. He made his way to where his father was standing, "Okay, fine."

"Sit," commanded Mr. Smythe, gesturing towards the table.

Sebastian sat.

"I got a phone call from Dalton," began Mr. Smythe, "They told me you were absent on Friday, and wanted to know why, but I didn't know what to tell them, because according to my knowledge you should have been at school."

The Warbler shrugged, "Well, I was there-"

"Don't lie to me, Sebastian."

Sebastian sighed, "Okay, okay. I skipped. Whatever. It won't happen again, all right? Jeez."

Mr. Smythe shook his head, giving his son a look of concern, "I'm worried about you."

"Why? God, Dad, I just skipped one day. So I won't get perfect attendance, I frankly don't care."

"This isn't just about Friday."

The Warbler slowly shook his head, "I'm not following."

"Sebastian, you skipped school – something you never do. Then, the next day you disappear to God-knows-where, and you don't even come home. And today, you do the same thing."

"I came home today," said Sebastian, crossing his arms.

"That's not my point-"

"I don't even get why you're so pissed off about this."

"Sebastian, please-"

"No!" the Warbler raised his voice, and stood from his chair, "Yes, I've been away from home for a couple of days, but you never even once bothered to call and ask where I was. I even texted you today, and I got no reply."

"Sebastian, calm down."

"No. You don't have the right to be upset, all right? If you want to know where I am, then you fucking ask, all right? You can't just sit there, and bring up this conversation two days later."

His father was silent.

"I'll be in my room," Sebastian walked away from the table, and made his way to his room, not uttering another word to his father.

The Warbler slammed the door to his bedroom, and made his way to sit on his bed. He let out a staggered breathe, attempting to calm himself down. The night was totally not going his way.

Sebastian fished his cell out of his pocket, and scrolled down his list of contacts, stopping at Dave. He slightly smiled, feeling proud of the smiley-face he had added next to the football player's name a couple days ago. He thought it was a nice touch. Sebastian sighed, and closed the contact list, tossing his phone on the bed. He then slumped back on his pillows, and let out another deep breathe. Rather than lingering on how he had screwed up, he stood up, and made his way into the bathroom where he had a long shower in an attempt to clear his mind, and relax.

xxx.

When Sebastian woke up on Monday morning, his phone was buzzing with four new text messages from none other than Dave Karofsky.

'good morning -D'

'i hope i woke you -D'

'you better be going to school today -D'

'sebastiaaaaaan -D'

The Warbler slightly smiled as he typed a quick reply to Dave, 'I'm up, I'm up. Jeez. -SS'

'oh. good. hi -D'

'Hi. -SS'

'did you sleep well? -D'

'Yeah, I guess. -SS'

'good -D'

'Mhm. -SS'

'so, about last night… -D'

Sebastian frowned, 'What about it? -SS'

'did you mean what you said? -D'

'About? -SS'

'kurt -D'

'I dunno. -SS'

'sebastian, we need to talk about what you said -D'

'I don't think so. -SS'

'come on. don't do this again -D'

'What exactly? -SS'

'you know! refusing to talk about your feelings, and what not -D'

'I don't know what you're talking about. -SS'

'sebastian, please. let's talk about this. after school - the lima bean? -D'

'I have to get ready for school. Bye. -SS' The Warbler silenced his phone, and tossed it on the bed before going into the bathroom.

'sebastian. please -D'

'i'll be there. it's up to you whether you go or not -D'

xxx.

It was Thursday. Almost a week had gone by since Sebastian and Dave had had a conversation. For Sebastian, the week had been going painfully slow, and he could barely concentrate in school. He was out of it in Warbler practice, and he had even bombed a huge test he'd had in Chemistry. Dave's week wasn't going any better. Along with the bullying that refused to cease, his mind was preoccupied by the Warbler, and what he was doing. Dave wondered why he kept ignoring his calls and texts, and he couldn't even visit Sebastian at his home, because he didn't know where the Warbler lived.

Sebastian had felt like a total jerk when he didn't show up to the Lima Bean like Dave had asked him to. But what if he had gone? What then? What if he had gone, and said more idiotic things? The situation would no doubt get worse between Dave and Sebastian. So he stood him up. Felt like a complete asshole for it, but hey, whatever, right? Sebastian didn't mean to completely cut Dave out of his life all of a sudden, but he felt he had no choice. Talking to Dave would mean discussing his jealousy towards Kurt Hummel, and that was something Sebastian did not want to deal with. He knew Dave wasn't going to let the situation go anytime soon, so until then, Sebastian was ignoring any contact with the football player. A bit exaggerated, maybe, but Sebastian refused to talk about his feelings before he was ready, because doing that would make the Warbler vulnerable, and an easy target for heartbreak.

Sebastian decided to swing by the Lima Bean after school to grab a coffee. It had been a while since he'd been there, and although he'd rather keep it that way, he couldn't deny that the coffee they made there was his favorite. And besides, he had a craving.

After picking up his order, he made his way to a small table, where he took a seat and decided to get some homework done. Perhaps the coffee would help him concentrate, and he could actually get some schoolwork done this week. He was doing fine, until he glanced up, and saw Kurt and Blaine walk through the front door. Sebastian scowled, and bowed his head, hoping he'd go unnoticed, but he had no such luck, because soon enough Kurt was making his way towards the Warbler, while Blaine stayed behind.

"Hey, I almost didn't recognize you without all the blood coming out of your nose," said Kurt, as he took a seat across Sebastian.

The Warbler looked up, "Where's your boyfriend? I thought you guys couldn't be separated for more than two seconds, or else you both completely cease to function."

"Getting me a coffee. You see, he's a gentleman, unlike someone," said Kurt, giving the Warbler a glare.

Sebastian glanced at Blaine, who was staring towards his table, with a severely worried look on his face. The Warbler gave him a small wave, then returned his attention to Kurt, "Your puppy looks lost, maybe you should go back to him."

Kurt didn't even look back, "He'll be fine. You and I need to talk."

Sebastian sighed, and took a sip of his coffee, "Oh, God, not you too."

"What did you do to David?" asked Kurt.

Sebastian shook his head, "Nothing. Why?"

"I saw him here on Monday. He said you were supposed to meet him here, but you never showed up did you?" Kurt's glare continued, "I sat and chatted with him for a while. He refused to tell me why you two are in this little argument or whatever-"

"Good, because it's none of your business," interrupted the Warbler.

"However, he did tell me that you won't answer his calls or text messages," continued Kurt.

"Kurt, this isn't-"

"No, let me finish. Anyway, we continued to talk for a while, and eventually we said our goodbyes, and he left. I decided to call him the yesterday, just to make sure how he was doing, and he sounded miserable, Sebastian."

The Warbler looked down at his hands, and shook his head, "So?"

"So? Sebastian, the whole reason why David is like this is because of you. I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but you better fix it."

"Why do you even care? I thought you were the one trying to keep me away from him."

"I was. But after spending time with you, David's been the happiest I've seen him in a long time."

"Are you sure that's because of me? Because I'm pretty sure Dave's fucking ecstatic whenever he's around you. It's not because of me."

Kurt furrowed his brows in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know," said Sebastian.

"I literally have no idea what you're on about."

"Oh? So you're unaware of the fact that Dave is in love with you?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh, God."

"What?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

Sebastian slammed his textbook shut, and began to pack his things, "I'm out."

"No, wait," said Kurt, placing his hand on top of Sebastian's.

The Warbler glowered, and removed his hand from Kurt's touch, "What?"

"You don't seriously think David is in love with me, do you?"

Sebastian shrugged, "He told me he wasn't, but I know he still is. It's so obvious. I mean, the way he looks at you, and whenever you call him, his voice completely changes. And whenever he talks about you, it's like he can go on forever - aren't those the signs of someone completely head over heels for another person?"

"Sebastian, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you were this stupid," said Kurt, as a look of disbelief crossed his face.

Sebastian's jaw clenched, "If you're just going to sit here, and make fun of me-"

"No, listen. God, I really can't believe you're this oblivious."

Sebastian gave him a look.

"Right, sorry. Sebastian, I know David has had his feelings for me in the past, but believe me when I say that he feels differently now."

"But I just told you-"

Kurt lifted his hand, "I know that's what you think, but you're wrong, okay? What I said about David being happier, because of you is true. You may think that he's in love with me, but in reality, it's you he's insane about."

The Warbler shook his head, "I don't believe you."

Kurt sighed, and shrugged, "Okay. Maybe I'm wrong. But I know you really care about him - more than you want to admit," he stood from his seat, "You know what to do."

Sebastian watched as Kurt walked away, and reunited with Blaine. He gave the couple a small wave as they left, letting what Kurt had just said sink in, and proceeded to gather his things.

xxx.

'Are you alone after school tomorrow? -SS'

Dave eyed his cell phone curiously, 'yeah. why? -D'

'I'm coming over. -SS'

'what? why? -D'

'why? -D'

'sebastian? -D'

Eventually Dave gave up on trying to ask the Warbler's motives. The next day, Dave was uneasy all throughout the school day. He re-read the text messages between he and Sebastian for what seemed like a million times. The Warbler decides to ignore him for almost a whole week, and then all of a sudden he texts, and says he's coming over? And on top of that, he doesn't state why. Something was definitely suspicious about the whole thing, and it basically ate at Dave's mind all day. By the end of school, Dave was anxious to get out of the building, and get home.

As soon as Dave got home, he quickly tried to tidy up things around the house. It's not that the place was all that messy, but Dave really just needed something to keep him busy while he waited for Sebastian's arrival.

After about half an hour, Dave felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out, checked the caller ID, and answered the call, "Hi."

"Hi," came the reply from the other line. It was Sebastian. Dave noticed his voice was hoarse.

"Are you okay?" asked the football player.

"I don't think I can come over," the Warbler let out a raspy cough, "I'm kinda sick."

"You sound more than kinda sick."

Sebastian shrugged, "Yeah, well."

"Do you mind if I come over to your house instead?"

"That'd be okay. I could use the company. Being sick is extremely boring," croaked Sebastian.

Dave smiled. Oh, how he had missed the Warbler, "Okay, I'll be over in a few."

Sebastian proceeded to send Dave his address, and in a flash the football player was in his car, and driving down to the Warbler's house.

xxx.

Sebastian, hair sticking up in random places with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, opened the front door of his house to find Dave standing in front of him, with a thermos in his hands, still looking as adorable as ever.

"Hey. Come in," said the Warbler, as he opened the door wider.

Dave stepped through the doorway, and walked into the living room. He looked around, feeling overwhelmed by the size of Sebastian's house, "Nice place you got here."

Sebastian closed the door, and went to stand beside Dave, "Thanks."

"I uh, made you some soup," said the football player, handing the silver thermos to Sebastian, "I thought it would make you feel better."

The Warbler felt his face warm up, more than it already was from his fever, and he smiled, taking the container from Dave, "Thanks," he jutted his head towards the staircase, "Wanna go up to my room?"

Dave nodded, "Sure."

The boys made their way upstairs in an awkward silence, until they reached the second floor, and Sebastian spoke, "Thanks again for coming. I know I should've gone to your house instead, but I literally feel like shit."

"Don't worry about it."

"But really, thanks. You didn't have to come," said Sebastian, stopping in front of the door to his room, "I hope I don't get you sick."

The football player shrugged, "I've got a pretty strong immune system."

Sebastian gave him a feeble smile, and opened the door to his room, "I was about to watch 'Rent', but now that you're here, I think we should talk first."

Dave stopped beside the Warbler's bed, "Yeah, good idea."

Sebastian climbed into bed, and patted the spot beside him, gesturing for Dave to sit with him. The Warbler crossed his legs as he poured a portion of the soup Dave made into the cup that came with the thermos.

"Ah. This is delicious," said Sebastian after taking a sip from the cup, "I think I feel better already."

The football player smiled, "How'd you even get sick in the first place?"

Sebastian shrugged, taking another sip, "I don't know - Dave, remember when I told you that you should come live with me, and cook for me? That offer still stands."

Dave chuckled softly, "I'd put your maid out of a job."

"Well, your soup is much better than hers, I'll tell you that."

"Speaking of your maid, where is she? I was expecting her to open the door, not you."

"I told her to take the day off. No interruptions that way," said Sebastian, pouring himself more soup.

"Oh."

Sebastian placed the thermos on his nightstand, keeping the detachable cup in his hands, and turned towards Dave, "Okay, so let's talk."

"Just like that?" asked Dave.

"Just like that," assured Sebastian, bringing the cup up to his lips, and taking a sip.

Dave gave him a puzzled look, "Sebastian, you've ignored me all week long, and all of a sudden you're willing to just call me over and talk about what happened?"

"It's what you want, isn't it?"

"Well, I guess, I'm just - I dunno, I guess I'm just a bit confused."

"Dave, remember last time I acted like a complete asshole, and got drunk, then apologized, and told you it was because I was new at this? At this "showing my feelings" stuff?" asked the Warbler.

"Yeah? And?"

"Well, this is me being an asshole again, and instead of getting drunk I decided to ignore you, because I knew if I confronted you, then I'd have to talk about my feelings. And now I'm going to try to apologize, and tell you what you want to hear."

Dave shook his head, "It's not about what I want to hear, it's about what you feel you need to tell me."

"If I do that, then we'll just end up having another week without speaking to each other," said Sebastian, placing the cup on his nightstand.

"Sebastian, why is it so hard for you to talk about your feelings?"

The Warbler averted Dave's gaze, looking down at his hands which had suddenly become extremely interesting. He had cut off Dave for almost a whole week now, something that the football player hadn't deserved, Sebastian at least owed him the truth. Sebastian took a deep breathe, and returned his eyes to Dave, "Feelings make people vulnerable - defenseless - weak - more prone to heartbreak."

"Sebastian, I would never-"

"I know. And that's what scares me," the Warbler's eyes began to tear up, "Dave, you are just so wonderful and sweet, and I know you're not someone that enjoys hurting others. It makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you, and I just-"

Dave placed his hands on Sebastian's, "Sebastian. Stop. You're good enough, okay? You're more than good enough."

The Warbler let out a slow, staggered breath, "This is why I'm not good with relationships. I'm always either afraid of being dumped, or not being good enough. Normally I could run away from these things; I could shut these feelings away. But with you," Sebastian readjusted his hands so that they were now holding Dave's, "I just can't seem to shut you out."

Dave gave the Warbler a small smile, "Maybe you won't have to."

Sebastian returned the gesture, "Maybe."

Dave freed one of his hands from Sebastian's grasp, and raised it up to the Warbler's face. He wiped a tear that had fallen from his eye, and cupped his cheek. Sebastian leaned into the touch, and grinned, "It feels so good to have gotten that off my chest."

The football player laughed, and placed a chaste kiss on Sebastian's nose. He then rested his forehead on the Warbler's and whispered, "Doesn't it?"

"I'm not done, though," muttered Sebastian, "Dave, the other night, what I said about Kurt - God, I was being so stupid, but I was jealous of him."

Dave leaned back, "You shouldn't be. I told you my heart didn't belong to him, remember?"

"I know, I know. But I still thought-"

Dave cut him off with a peck on the corner of his lips. It was brief, but enough to silence the Warbler.

"You're adorable," murmured Dave.

Sebastian snorted, "Oh, God."

Dave smiled, "It's true," he muttered against the Warbler's mouth.

"Well, if this is the perk of being adorable, then all right, I'm adorable as hell."

Dave laughed, and pulled himself away from Sebastian, leaning against the bed's headboard, "Now that we're done with all the mushy stuff, can we watch 'Rent'?"

Sebastian reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the remote to his DVD player, then positioned himself beside Dave.

"So, you've seen 'Rent' before?" asked the Warbler, as the movie menu came up on screen.

"Of course."

Sebastian pressed play, "I thought you hated musicals?"

"I don't technically hate them."

The Warbler chuckled, "Well, I'm glad you don't hate 'Rent', because I'd totally judge you."

"I said I've seen it before, not that I like it."

"Dave, please tell me you like 'Rent' or I will be forced to slap you."

Dave laughed, and nudged the Warbler, "Don't worry, I like it."

"God, I really wish I wasn't sick," said Sebastian, once the first number had been performed.

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Because. I always sing along with Roger during "Light My Candle", and with Collins during "I'll Cover You", and now I can't," whined the Warbler.

"You could always lip sync," suggested Dave.

"That could work. Will you do it with me?" asked Sebastian.

The football player chuckled, "Sure."

Sebastian grinned, "I call Mimi and Angel's parts."

xxx.

Sebastian had lip synced along to every song in Rent, and Dave evened joined him, feeling slightly embarrassed to have known all the lyrics to the selections. The movie was almost over, and they were at the scene where Mark, the striving movie producer, showed his completed film documentary to his friends. However, instead of lip syncing along, the boys simply sat hand in hand.

"Well, that was fun," said Sebastian when the credits began scrolling on the screen.

"I definitely had never done that before. But it was fun," agreed Dave, looking at Sebastian with a smile.

The Warbler giggled, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Dave leaned in closer, "Like what?"

"You know, with that goofy smile on your face," answered Sebastian, making their noses touch.

"I don't know," murmured Dave.

"Right," said Sebastian, his free hand traveling to Dave's thigh, "I totally believe you."

The football player grinned, "Good."

"Sebastian?"

The boys instantly separated themselves from each other, and looked towards the bedroom door where the voice had come from. The Warbler cursed under his breathe, and got up from the bed, making his way towards the figure in the doorway.

"Hey, Dad."

Chapter 10: Chapter 10: Flirty Duets  
woohoo, double digits! i hope you enjoy this chapter. c: i made it a bit long to make up for the late updates and stuff.

uh when i uploaded this i was having trouble and the website kept cutting off some of the story D: so if you're reading and you find that it doesn't make sense, tell me! i re-read it, so im sure its okay, but just in case.

songs used:

I'll Cover You - Rent

Dave was sure he looked as red as a beet. Shocked from what had just happened, he was still sitting on Sebastian's bed. It did not really help his case, but he felt he couldn't move.

"Who's your friend?" asked Mr. Smythe, looking over at the football player. Dave gave him a stiff smile, but the man's menacing glare only made him feel more uncomfortable. Dave eventually looked down at his hands, but he could still feel Mr. Smythe's eyes burning holes in his head.

"This is Dave," said Sebastian, gesturing towards the football player, who stood from the bed, and walked towards Mr. Smythe. He extended his hand out, and put on his best smile - a task that proved to be very difficult. Sebastian's dad ignored Dave's hand, and gave him another scowl, before turning his head back to his son.

"He needs to leave."

"Dad, come on. Don't be like that."

"Now."

"Don't worry. I should get going anyway," said Dave to Sebastian, to which the Warbler nodded, and muttered an "Okay"

The boys exchanged one last look, before Dave left the room, and dashed downstairs, afraid of what Mr. Smythe would do if he lingered any longer.

"Dad, can we talk about this?" asked Sebastian.

Mr. Smythe did not say anything, just gave his son one more disapproving stare, and then exited the room without another word.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, and sighed, "Fuck."

xxx.

Later that night, Sebastian went downstairs for dinner, but he noticed that there was only one plate set on the table. Lucero walked out of the kitchen with a pitcher of water in her hands, and came to Sebastian's side.

"Lucero, where's my father?" asked the Warbler.

"Mr. Smythe took his plate to his study," answered the maid, pulling out the chair in front of Sebastian.

"He's in the study?"

"Yes, but he said he didn't want to be disturbed."

"Too bad," said Sebastian, turning on his heels, and making his way towards his father's office.

Lucero set the pitcher on the table, and trailed behind the Warbler, "Sebastian, please! Your dinner!"

"Screw dinner."

Sebastian arrived at the study, and burst through the doors. He found his father behind his desk, who looked up when he heard the sudden disturbance.

"Lucero, I thought I told you to keep him out," said Mr. Smythe.

"I tried, sir!"

"Dad, we need to talk," said the Warbler. He turned towards the maid, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Could we have some privacy?"

Lucero turned towards Mr. Smythe and gave him a questioning look, almost as if asking if it was all right to do as his son asked. Mr. Smythe gave her a nod, to which Lucero responded with a slight bow, and then exited the room. Sebastian shut the door, and then took a seat in front of his dad's desk. He noticed that he had a frame with a photo of his mother on his desk, which caused the Warbler to slightly smile. He had always thought she was beautiful. Genuinely beautiful. Inside and out. What she had seen in his father was something that always puzzled Sebastian.

"You wanted to talk, so talk," said Mr. Smythe, as he shut his laptop, and removed his glasses.

Sebastian tore his eyes away from the photo frame, and looked at his father, "So about today, what you saw... I just want you to know that I didn't want you to find out that way."

"Trust me, I didn't either," said Mr. Smythe coldly.

The Warbler nodded, "I was going to tell you, but I was just scared. I didn't know how you would respond. So I guess it's better late than ever, right?" Sebastian let out a nervous chuckle, but his father's face was unchanged.

Sebastian took a deep breathe in, and let it out, then continued with what he had to say, "Dad, I'm gay."

Mr. Smythe remained silent.

"It's who I am, and I should've probably told you a long time ago, but I just didn't know how."

"It took me finding you in bed with another guy for you to come clean?" asked his father.

"Well, when you say it like that..."

"Sebastian, how fast can you pack?"

"I don't know," the Warbler shrugged, "Pretty fast, I guess."

Mr. Smythe glanced down at his watch, "Good. I want you out by midnight."

Sebastian gaped, "What?"

"You can't live here anymore."

"You're kicking me out?" exclaimed the Warbler.

"It would seem so."

"Just because I'm gay? Jeez Dad, it's not like I'm some sort of criminal!"

"You might as well be."

Sebastian stood up, and ran a hand through his hair, "This is ridiculous. You're being unreasonable!"

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you went off and decided to be queer."

"It's not a choice, Dad. You think I chose to be this way? This is who I am. I was born like this."

"Like hell you were," said Mr. Smythe, opening up his laptop.

"What about school? I can't pay my own tuition."

"I'll keep paying for you, but after that I'm not providing anything for you."

"Where am I even supposed to stay? Do you expect me to sleep on the street?"

"That, or you could move in with your faggot of a boyfriend."

The next thing Sebastian knew his fist was throbbing, and his father was bent over his desk, grabbing at his bloody nose. Mr. Smythe refused to look up at his son.

"Get out," he spat, "Get out, and don't you dare come back."

"Mom would have never let you do this," muttered Sebastian before leaving the room, and his father, who was shocked by the sudden mention of his former wife.

xxx.

Dave slightly jumped as he heard the doorbell go off. The house was quiet except for the gentle hum of the television in the living room.

"I'll get it," said Dave, noticing that his parents had stirred when they heard the sudden sound pierce through the calmness in the house. Mr. Karofsky glanced at his son from the couch, giving him a nod, and then returned his attention to the soap opera he was watching with his wife.

Dave's face instantly broke into a smile when he opened the door to find Sebastian standing in front of him, but the expression didn't last, for Dave noticed that the Warbler seemed to look troubled.

"Are you okay?" asked Dave, when Sebastian made no effort to give an explanation for his visit.

The Warbler's lips began to tremble, as his façade crumpled around him. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't continue to deal with things alone. He needed someone –a friend – a concept that had always been foreign to him. Yet, here was Dave, right in front of him, all Sebastian had to do was set aside his fears, and let Dave see him for who he really was. Sebastian dropped his bag at his feet, and flung himself towards Dave, not the smartest move, perhaps, considering the fact that Dave's homophobic mother was sitting just feet away from them.

'Screw her,' thought Sebastian. He didn't have any ulterior motives, no matter what she thought.

Sebastian felt the football player's arms slowly wrap around him. It baffled the Warbler how Dave's embrace made him cry even harder. The tears were falling freely now, and Sebastian was beginning to feel much better.

It had been a while since he'd had a good cry; all while being held tightly in someone's arms.

"Hey, it's okay," whispered Dave against Sebastian's hair, "Shh, it's okay. You're okay."

"David, is everything all right?" Sebastian recognized the voice; it belonged to Mr. Karofsky.

No matter how much he didn't want to, Sebastian pulled himself back from Dave, and turned towards the football player's father, replacing his frown with a stiff smile. He sniffed, gliding his right hand across his eyes in an attempt to dry them.

"Oh, Sebastian," Mr. Karofsky moved towards the Warbler, placing a hand on his shoulder, "…Hey, are you okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah," Sebastian's voice was shaky, and he could barely get any words out. Mr. Karofsky noticed the boy's struggles, and figured he shouldn't pry him with any personal questions.

"Do you want a few minutes alone with David?" asked Mr. Karofsky.

Sebastian simply nodded, flashing a feeble smile towards Dave's father to show him how he appreciated his kindness.

"Come on," said Dave, grabbing Sebastian's wrist, and leading him back outside of the house. They then took a seat on the porch steps.

"What happened?" asked Dave.

"My dad kicked me out," mumbled the Warbler. He felt Dave tense up beside him, and looked up to find him with his head in his hands, "Dave?"

"It's my fault," muttered Dave, "It's all my fault you got kicked out."

"No, no. It's not. Please don't blame yourself for this."

Dave threw his hands up in exasperation, "But it is! When I was at your house, I - I should've been sitting in a chair or something. And I shouldn't have been flirting so much, and just, oh God I'm such a fuck-up. I did this to you, and I'm sor-"

"Dave. Stop. It's not your fault. Look at me," Sebastian tilted his chin so the football player was looking directly at him, "If anything, you did something good. If my dad had never found us, I would still be hiding my true self from him. It doesn't matter how he found out, he was going to eventually, and this is probably how he would deal with it. So don't blame yourself, okay?"

Dave noticed the tears were returning to the Warbler's eyes. Sebastian was the one who really needed comforting, so rather than dwell on the guilt he felt, he nodded and agreed to what Sebastian said.

"Come here," Dave opened his arms, and Sebastian gladly leaned into him.

"Thanks," mumbled the Warbler against Dave's chest.

"No problem," answered Dave, rubbing Sebastian's back with his hand.

Sebastian sniffed, "Fuck, I'm crying again."

Dave buried his face deeper into the Warbler's hair. It was incredibly soft, and smelled delightful. Dave loved it when Sebastian left his hair in its normal state, and didn't put any gel in it.

"I bet I'm being super attractive right now, huh?" said Sebastian, sarcastically, attempting to the liven the spirits of the situation.

"Of course. It's practically impossible for Sebastian Smythe to ever be anything other than attractive," replied Dave, hoping he could cheer Sebastian up, if only by a fraction.

The football player smiled as he heard the familiar sound of Sebastian's laugh, muffled by his chest, "You're only being nice to me, because I'm crying."

Dave pulled away from Sebastian slightly, keeping a hand on the Warbler's back, and using the other to wipe a tear from Sebastian's cheek, "I'm always nice to you."

Sebastian simply smiled, and wrapped his arms tightly around Dave, squeezing harder than he was previously. He didn't want Dave to let go; he wanted to keep being held just the way he was now. After a while, Sebastian loosened his grasp, and placed his right hand in his lap, keeping the other around Dave's middle.

"What happened to your hand?" asked Dave, noticed the swelling on the Warbler's knuckles, as he took Sebastian's hand in his to get a closer look.

"I punched my dad," answered Sebastian. A smile spread across his lips, saying it out loud made him feel slightly better.

"After he kicked you out?"

"No, after he called you a faggot."

The football player stiffened. The word was used against him all the time in school, but it still never ceased to hurt, "Oh."

"Yeah."

"You didn't have to punch him for that," said Dave.

"Of course I did. He can kick me out, call me names, but insulting you is crossing the line."

Dave smiled, as a warm feeling arose in the pit of his stomach. It felt nice to have someone stand up for him, "Did you get him good?"

"Hell yeah. He was totally bleeding," said Sebastian with a prideful smirk.

"Thanks," said Dave, giving the Warbler a quick peck on the cheek.

"We should go tell my parents to get the guest room ready," said Dave after a while.

The Warbler rapidly lifted his head to look at Dave, and gave him a puzzled look, "Wha-?"

"You're staying here tonight, of course. Or as long as you need to."

"Dave, are you sure? I mean, what about your mother?" asked Sebastian.

"Screw her," Dave grinned, "You need me. She has to set aside her prejudice, and understand that."

A small smile crawled onto Sebastian's lips, as he leaned into Dave once more, "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. You know I'm here for you. Always," said Dave, planting a lingering kiss on the crown of the Warbler's head.

Sebastian closed his eyes, feeling safe and calm there in Dave's arms. It was beyond anything he'd ever felt before, and he knew exactly what it was.

"Dave, I-"

'Love you'.

Something caught it Sebastian's throat, not allowing him to finish what he had to say. It'd been a while since he'd told anyone he loved them, and actually meant it. Maybe he should wait a little longer, until he was sure that what he felt for Dave could be called love.

"What is it?" asked the football player, holding Sebastian at arm's distance, and looked him directly in the eyes.

Sebastian shook his head, "Nothing. I just - thank you. Again."

"It's no problem," Dave stood up, and extended a hand towards Sebastian to help him up. He jutted his head towards the house, "Let's go tell them the big news, yeah?"

The Warbler gave Dave one last look before raising up his crossed fingers, and followed him back into the house.

xxx.

"Dad? Mom? Can we talk?" asked Dave, directing his parents to the kitchen table. They took a seat, with Sebastian and Dave following suit.

"Is everything all right?" asked Mr. Karofsky. He was still extremely confused about what was happening at the moment, considering that Sebastian had showed up at his doorstep in a sobbing mess.

"Yes, Dad," began Dave, "It's just that, Sebastian-"

"My father kicked me out," said Sebastian, feeling there was no need to sugar coat the situation.

Mr. Karofsky's face instantly fell upon hearing the news, yet his wife's demeanor had no change at all.

"I was wondering if Sebastian could stay here for a few days?" continued Dave, focusing his attention on his mother's expressions, because she was the one they really needed to win over. He could tell they weren't going to be very successful, due to the fact that upon hearing the suggestion, Mrs. Karofsky's face turned sour, and she opened her mouth, surely to decline her son's request. However, Mr. Karofsky beat her to the answer, and placed his hand on top of the Warbler's, "You can stay here as long as you need. It's no problem."

Mr. Karofsky gave Sebastian one of the kindest smiles he had ever seen - besides Dave's of course. Sebastian realized that Dave was so much like his father. They were both good men with kind hearts, and the Warbler wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have them be a part of his life.

"Thank you so much," said Sebastian, "It'll only be for a few days, until I can get a dorm at Dalton, then I'll be out of your hair for sure."

"Don't worry about it. We love having you over," Mr, Karofsky turned to his wife, "Right, honey?"

Dave's mother simply scowled, and left the kitchen without uttering another word.

"Sorry about that. She's just a bit tired. I'll go talk to her," Mr. Karofsky stood up, "Have you had dinner yet, Sebastian?"

The Warbler shook his head no.

"Dave heat something up for him, will you?" said Mr. Karofsky before leaving the kitchen to find his wife.

"We have spaghetti," suggested Dave, getting up from his chair to do as he was told.

"Sounds great," said Sebastian, "Can I help with anything?"

Dave chuckled softly, "I just have to heat it up. You relax, okay?"

Soon enough, Sebastian had a piping hot plate of spaghetti in front of him. He dug right in, and although his sore throat prevented him from thoroughly enjoying the meal, he thought it was delicious.

"Did you make this?" asked the Warbler, taking a sip from his water.

"Nah," answered Dave, pouring himself a cup of water, "My mom did."

"Well, I see where you get your skills from," said Sebastian, taking in another mouthful, "Agh, it hurts to swallow."

"Sore throat?"

Sebastian nodded, "Such a bitch."

"Your voice is better, though," observed Dave.

"Lucero gave me a remedy. It tasted awful, but at least my voice isn't that hoarse anymore."

Dave chuckled, "What is up with your maid, anyway? Do you hate her?"

"I don't hate her. She just kinda sucks at her job," said Sebastian with a shrug.

"Of course she does."

The Warbler rolled his eyes, then looked down at his plate, "You know, I usually hate eating spaghetti."

"How come?"

"It's so messy. I bet I have sauce all over my mouth right now."

Dave laughed, grabbing a napkin, and handing it to the Warbler, "You do."

"And you didn't even try that something-on-your-lips move?" Sebastian took the napkin, and wiped his mouth, "I'm disappointed, Dave. I thought you were all for that cheesy, romantic shit."

That he was. But with his parents in the house? All that "cheesy, romantic shit" would have to wait.

xxx.

Sebastian knocked softly on the door to Dave's room. His temporary room was just across the hall from the football player's - much to Mrs. Karofsky's disappointment. There was no answer from the other side of Dave's door, so Sebastian turned the knob - which happened to be unlocked - and walked in, hoping Dave wouldn't mind.

The Warbler entered, and found Dave asleep. He walked over to the bed, and shook the boy softly, in hopes to wake him. After a couple of seconds, Dave stirred, and turned over to face Sebastian. He rubbed his eyes, and sat up.

"What's up?" he slurred.

"Can't sleep," whispered Sebastian, as he gestured to his throat, "Hurts."

Dave yawned, "All right, come on," he got up from his bed, and made his way to the kitchen, with the Warbler trailing behind him.

"My mom used to make me this tea whenever I had a sore throat. By morning you'll be fine," explained Dave, when he saw the confused look on Sebastian's face.

Once the tea was made, the boys lounged in the kitchen, as Sebastian sipped at his drink. They heard some shuffling in the living room, and turned to find Dave's dad emerging from the couch.

"Hey kids," lazily mumbled Mr. Karofsky, "What're y'all up to?"

"Sebastian has a sore throat, so I made him that tea Mom makes," answered Dave. His father nodded, and walked towards them. He grabbed himself a glass of water, drank it, and then made his way back to the couch.

"Y'all don't stay up too late," called out Mr. Karofsky from the living room.

"Did your parents have an argument?" asked Sebastian, keeping his voice low.

"I don't know," shrugged Dave, "Probably. That would explain my dad's sleeping arrangements."

"Oh, God, I feel so bad. Your mom obviously didn't want me here, but your dad let me stay. I should leave, shouldn't I?"

Dave placed his hands on Sebastian's shoulders, and shook his slightly, "Hey. It's okay. It's not your fault, all right? Screw my mom. It's three against one, she shouldn't be acting like this."

"Okay," whispered Sebastian, still feeling incredibly guilty. He shouldn't have come to Dave, he knew that. But who else did he have? He had no family in Ohio, and certainly no friends, "You know, your mom may hate me, but her tea is great. I feel better already."

Dave smiled, "Come on, you can finish that in your room."

xxx.

The next afternoon, Sebastian knocked on the door to Dave's room as he opened it, and stepped inside. The football player looked up from the book he was reading, and smiled towards Sebastian giving him a small wave. It was quiet in the room except for the low buzz of the TV in the background. Sebastian made his way to the bed, and sat beside Dave.

"Dave, could you answer something for me?" asked the Warbler.

Dave set his book aside, "Sure."

"Okay, so both your parents are out, and won't be home until much later. Which means we're completely alone, and you choose to stay in your room and read a book. What the hell, man. I totally thought we were going to get it on after you let me stay over."

Dave laughed, "You should really watch what you're saying. I bet my mom had the house wired the minute you walked in and asked to stay."

Sebastian smirked, "So we'll be recorded, even hotter."

Dave snorted, "Oh, God."

"I mean, I've never done that before, and I'm pretty sure we're underage, but hey, you only live once right?"

"Sebastian I am convinced that your brain is divided up into two sections: School and sex. Sex being the majority of your brain," said Dave.

The Warbler smiled, "You are completely wrong, my friend."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. There's another section," said Sebastian, matter-of-factly.

"And what's that?" asked Dave.

"The Dave Karofsky part."

Dave gave a shaky laugh, as his face flushed. He couldn't find anything to say. After all, what could he say? There went Sebastian again, saying those things that made the football player turn head over heels for him, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Or he could, but just decided not to.

"And," Sebastian leaned in closer to Dave so that his lips were a fraction from the football player's ear, "That section is much bigger and more important than the Sex one."

The Warbler stood from the bed, leaving Dave baffled by his words, and roamed around the room.

"Dave, do you have a stereo?" asked Sebastian, toying with one of Dave's model airplanes that he found sitting on top of the TV set.

"Y-Yeah," sputtered Dave, as he refocused his thoughts, "It's over there in the corner."

Sebastian smirked, as he turned to where Dave had pointed, "You know, I got my voice back."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Your mom's tea worked perfectly. My throat doesn't hurt anymore, either."

"Mhm."

"Dave, do you know what I like to do whenever I'm not sick?"

"Shut up?" asked Dave, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Ha-ha, very funny. But no, it's the opposite."

"What is it, Sebastian?" asked the football player, pretending to be interested in what Sebastian was saying.

"I like to sing," answered the Warbler, as he spun around, and plugged his iPhone into Dave's stereo. He scrolled down his song list, and stopped at the one he needed, then turned back to Dave, "And you're going to join me."

"Uh, how about no," said Dave, reaching towards his book. At once, Sebastian was at his side, his hand on top of Dave's, keeping him from grabbing the book on his nightstand.

"Oh, no you don't," Sebastian pulled Dave off the bed, and dragged him towards the front of the room, "You're going to sing with me, mister."

The football player shook his head, "Nope."

"Dave, come on." pleaded the Warbler.

"Sebastian, I can't even sing," said Dave.

"Neither can the New Directions, but they do it anyway."

Dave laughed, "Sebastian, be nice."

"If I'm nice will you sing with me?"

"No."

"Come on! We're home alone, no one's going to hear you besides me," the Warbler stuck out his lower lip, "Please."

Dave caved in. Sebastian's pouting proved to be impossible to say no to, "Fine, fine."

The Warbler bounced up and down, "Yay!" he let go of Dave's hands, and scurried to the stereo.

"What if I don't know the words?" asked Dave, still attempting to get out of singing with Sebastian.

"Oh, you'll know the words. Trust me," Sebastian pressed play, and soon the room was drowned in the sound of 'I'll Cover You' - the familiar tune from 'Rent'.

Dave smiled, realizing what song it was, and as he did, his cheeks turned bright red. He knew the song, but he also knew what the message of it was, and he knew it was meant to be sang between couples.

"Live in my house / I'll be your shelter / Just pay me ba-ack / With one thousand kisses," Sebastian had taken Angel's part, and was slowly walking back to Dave, "Be my love-er / And I'll cover yo-ou," he was now standing in front of the football player, and took his hands into his own.

Dave cleared his throat, preparing for his turn. He was nervous. What if he was terrible, and Sebastian laughed at him? Before he could panic any more, it was his turn. Dave took a deep breathe, and then sang along to the instrumental recording, "Open your door / I'll be your tenant / Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet," Dave smiled as he sang, noticing that he wasn't so bad, and that Sebastian was actually beaming back at him, "But sweet kisses I've got to spa-are / I'll be the-ere / And I'll cover yo-ou."

Sebastian pulled Dave towards him, as they both belted out the chorus, "I think they meant it / When they said you can't but love / Now I know you can rent it / A new lease / You are my love / On li-ife / Be my Ii-ife."

The Warbler let go of Dave's hands, as they both continued to sing. He grabbed one of the sheets on Dave's bed, and draped it over his shoulders, "Just slip me on / I'll be your blanket / Whenever, whatever / I'll be your coat."

"You'll be my king," Sebastian tapped Dave's nose with his finger, "And I'll be your castle."

Dave picked the Warbler up, and twirled him around, "No-o / You'll be my queen / And I'll be your moat."

Both boys joined in on the chorus, "I think they meant it / When they said you can't buy love / Now I know you can rent it / A new lease / You are my love / On li-ife / All my li-ife / I've longed to discover / Something as true as this i-is."

They then continued to finish up each other's sentences in the song, with Dave beginning the trade-off, "So with a thousand sweet kisses-"

"If you're cold, and you're lonely."

"I'll cover you / With a thousand sweet kisses."

"You've got one nickel only-"

"I'll cover you-"

"With a thousand sweet kisses."

"When you're worn out and tired.-"

"I'll cover you / With a thousand sweet kisses."

"When your heart has expired."

"I'll cover you."

The boys were standing in front of each other now, as they finished up the last lyrics to the song together, "O-Oh, lo-over / I'll cover yo-ou / O-Oh, lo-over / I'll cover yo-ou…"

Sebastian and Dave slowly wrapped their arms around each other, with their lips less than an inch apart. Dave set aside all his fears, and gathered up all the courage he contained inside him. It was now or never, and he really wanted to show Sebastian just how much he cared about him. The football player looked into Sebastian eyes, searching for some sort of approval, and leaned forward, pressing his lips onto Sebastian's. The Warbler moved his arms up to wrap them around Dave's neck, deepening the kiss, and pressing his body closer to the football player's. Dave released a quiet moan which made Sebastian completely melt in the football player's arms. He smirked against Dave's mouth, taking the boy's lower lip between his teeth, which only made Dave moan even louder. Needing to take a breathe, the boys reluctantly pulled apart, their lips puffy and red. Their chests quickly rose up and down, and their heartbeats showed no sign of slowing down. Neither of them said anything, still trying to process what had just happened. It had been nothing like their first kiss. Sure, they knew there was something there, and they had definitely experienced fireworks during the first time. But this time it had been different. They had felt something bigger, and deeper. If Sebastian doubted his feelings for Dave in the past, he was sure of them now.

A smile appeared on the Warbler's lips, as he slowly shook his head, "Holy-"

"Shit," finished Dave.

The boys erupted into laughter, still holding each other tightly.

"Dammit, Dave. Where the hell did that come from?" asked Sebastian, his voice soft, and low.

The football player shrugged, "Hell if I know. I'm just glad it happened."

Sebastian nodded and chuckled quietly, "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to kiss you like that."

"You're not alone," said Dave.

"Well, it was definitely worth the wait."

"And to think, all we had to do was sing together."

Sebastian laughed, agreeing with Dave's comment, "We should've done it sooner."

Oh, the power of a duet.

xxx.

"It happened."

"What did?" asked Kurt.

"We sang a flirty duet," replied Dave. Sebastian had left to take a shower, so Dave thought he would take advantage of the time he had alone to call Kurt and tell him his progress on the whole "Sebastian" situation.

On the other line of the phone, the boy was quiet for a moment, but immediately the silence was filled with the squealing of Kurt Hummel. His reaction to the news had been so loud, that Blaine stopped what he was doing, and sat next to Kurt on his bed.

"What's going on?" asked the former Warbler.

Kurt cupped the bottom of the phone, "David and Sebastian sang a flirty duet!" the singer was extremely excited; the fact that Sebastian and Dave had hit the huge milestone in their relationship meant that his talk with Sebastian had worked.

Blaine eyebrows shot up, and a huge grin appeared on his lips, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Kurt retuned to the phone, "I'm going to put you on speaker, okay? Blaine and I want to know all the details."

Dave chuckled, "Come on guys, we just sang together, it's no big deal. I mean, I can't even sing-"

The couple on the other side of the call gasped in unison, amazing Dave at how in-sync they were.

"Oh, no, no, no, David. It is a big deal, okay," said Kurt.

"Yeah, man. A flirty duet guarantees that you guys are going to be together forever," added Blaine.

"But it's just a duet...," muttered Dave.

"Not just a duet, David. For people like us-"

'People like who?' thought Dave.

"-A flirty duet pretty much ensures that the two singers will be happily involved in a relationship, and perhaps even get married," corrected Kurt, as Blaine gave him an approving nod.

"Marriage? Jeez, that's a little exaggerated, don't you think?" asked Dave.

"Not at all! Take Blaine and I for example, we've been together for such a long time now, and we're both completely in love, will probably even end up married. And do you know how it all started?"

"Well, I thought you said that you sang 'Blackbird', and he realized at that moment that he was in love with you."

"Right, right. But before that, we sang flirty duets, and that's how I fell for him."

"Oka-ay. But I thought flirty duets guaranteed that both of the singers would fall for each other?"

"Yes, well, it's different for everyone," said Blaine, "It doesn't matter though. You are in there, man."

"I'll take your word for it," said Dave.

"Well, are you ever going to tell us what song you guys sang? And who made the first move?" asked Kurt.

"Sebastian did. He practically begged me to," retold Dave.

"What song did he choose?" urged Kurt.

"I'll Cover You' from 'Rent'."

The boys on the other line were silent, as their jaws hit the floor, and Dave almost thought that they had hung up on him.

"Uh, hello? Kurt? Blaine?" asked Dave.

"That's perfect," said Blaine.

"Sebastian has some surprisingly good taste in music," added Kurt.

"Yeah, well, we watched the movie the other day, and I guess Sebastian noticed that I knew all the words to the songs, so...," explained Dave.

"Jesus, David. Are you sure you're dating Sebastian, and not his better, more amazing twin brother?" asked Kurt.

"We're not dating," said Dave.

"Right, whatever you say. Anyway, who sang Angel's part?"

"Sebastian."

"Hm, of course," said Kurt.

"I don't even get why this is a big deal? I mean he hasn't even asked me out."

"So, what happened after the song?" asked Blaine, trying to keep the conversation going.

Dave felt his face grow a bit warm, "Well, we did kiss."

"You did not," said Blaine.

"Oh, we did," answered Dave, feeling a little smug about his smooch with Sebastian, because why shouldn't he be? The realization that Dave had kissed - and had been kissed back - possibly one of the hottest guys in Ohio suddenly hit him, and he couldn't help but feel a little proud.

"And yet you claim that you two are not dating," said Kurt.

"Well, we're not."

"You guys really should be," said Blaine.

"Blaine's right. David, I think it's time you tell Sebastian how you feel," added Kurt.

"Hm, no thanks."

"What? 'Why?" whined Kurt.

David rubbed the back of his neck, "I kinda wanna be the one who gets confessed to, you know? Be the one who gets asked to be the boyfriend. It's stupid, I know-"

"No, no. It's cute actually."

The football player shrugged, "I guess I'm just a silly romantic."

Kurt smiled, "We all are."

xxx.

Monday was a much better day for Sebastian Smythe. It was the start of a new week, and after spending a whole weekend with Dave, he was in a better mood than usual. All weekend long he lounged around the house with Dave. Sebastian, especially, had to be on his best behavior, and no matter how many times he wished he could just jump on Dave, he had to control himself - a task that proved to be extremely difficult after the kiss he had shared with Dave after their duet.

Mrs. Karofsky had no change in her demeanor, and no matter what Sebastian did to get on her good side, the mother would not change her attitude towards him. In the end, he figured it was no use trying to woo her, and get her to like him. Her prejudice clouded her judgment, and there was nothing Sebastian could do about it. Mr. Karofsky was a different story. Sebastian had grown to like him very much. He was all a father should be, and extremely kind. All Sebastian could think was that Dave was a very lucky boy to have him as a father.

During choir practice, the Warblers noticed that Sebastian's spirits had greatly improved. No one knew why, or how, but no one questioned it either.

"That was great guys! Take five, I'd like to make an announcement," said Sebastian after having finished rehearsing one of their selections.

Confused looks occupied all of the Warblers' faces as they took their seats around the room. They all turned their attention to Sebastian, and kept quiet to listen to what he had to say. A couple weeks with Sebastian as their leader showed them not to interrupt whenever Sebastian had something to say. However, what really puzzled the boys was the fact that the Warbler had told them to "take five".

"All right, so you guys remember Dave Karofsky? The guy we dedicated our set list at Regionals to?" asked the Warbler, making his way to the middle of the room. There were a few nods, and yes's, so Sebastian continued, "Well, I thought we could invite him here, and do a number for him. I just think it's a shame that he didn't get to see a performance that was dedicated to him, you know?"

The Warbler paused, examining the faces of his teammates. Some of the boys had an uncomfortable look on their faces. Although they didn't have a problem with Dave, they still felt uneasy after the way he had treated Kurt.

"I'm all for it," chimed Nick, and the other Warblers nodded in agreement. They could put aside any judgments they had towards Dave for now.

A proud smile overtook Sebastian's lips, "Great. He's really into old rock - from the 60's, you know? I have the perfect song, and the sheet music with me already, so we can start practicing today. Do you guys think we would be able to perform this the day after tomorrow?"

There were more positive murmurs around the room, and Sebastian began handing out the sheet music, an excited grin evident on his face.

Most of the Warblers, however, were curious as to why their leader suddenly wanted to perform for someone they doubted he was even friends with. No one asked any questions though, they had all learned to never question Sebastian's motives.

Chapter 11: Chapter 11: Promises  
So this is it, guys. This is the last chapter. :c Sorry if it's a bit rushed, but I honesty feel like I need to end it here. Anyway, thanks to all the people who have kept reading, and following my little fic. c: I really appreciate it!

Enjoy. :)

Sebastian hadn't told Dave where they were going when he had picked up the football player after school, so Dave was definitely surprised when they pulled into the Dalton parking lot.

"What are we doing here?" asked Dave, glancing over at the Warbler, as he cut off the engine. The football player was feeling extra giddy at the moment, due to the fact that Sebastian had surprised him by picking him up at school. Along with that, Sebastian was wearing his Dalton uniform, which Dave absolutely loved.

"Questions later," said Sebastian, stepping out of the car, and making his way over to the passenger side to open the door for the football player.

"So this is the famous Dalton," commented Dave, as he followed Sebastian down one of the long corridors. The football player knew it was a nice school, but he had not expected it to be so elegant.

Maybe transferring there wouldn't be so bad.

"The one and only," said Sebastian, taking a turn into one of the hallways, and stopped at one of the large brown, wooden doors, "So I bet you're wondering why we're here."

"Kinda am," confessed Dave, a small smile on his lips.

"Well, the Warblers and I have a surprise for you," said Sebastian, pushing open the large doors. There was a look of confusion hanging on the football players face, as he stepped into the room, only to be greeted by the Warblers he had heard so much about.

"Take a seat," said Sebastian, leading Dave to one of the couches, as the boys began to take their place in front of the football player. Dave watched as Sebastian joined them, standing in the front.

"Sebastian?" asked Dave, still confused by the situation.

"We just thought we owed you a performance, since you missed the one dedicated to you," said Sebastian, bringing the football player up to speed, "So. Enjoy," finished the Warbler, as he quickly glanced around at the other boys before beginning the song. He then hung his head, while the other Warblers followed suit.

"Oo-oh / Put your lo-ovin' ha-and ou-ut, ba-aby / I'm be-eggi-in," Sebastian sang the first few lyrics, slowly raising his head to make eye contact with Dave, before the other Warblers began providing what would have been an instrumental background. Dave had immediately recognized the song, and a huge smile spread across his lips.

"Begg-in / Begg-in yo-ou / Put your lovin' hand out, baby," continued Sebastian, while some of the Warblers provided harmony for him, "Begg-in / Begg-in yo-ou / Put your lovin' hand out, baby."

Dave watched as two Warblers picked up Sebastian, and rose him into the air, placing him onto a table, "Ridin' high," another tossed him a fake crown, and Sebastian placed it on his head, "When I was king / Played it hard and fast 'cause I had everything."

Sebastian stepped down from the table, and placed a hand over his heart, while the other pointed towards the door, "You wa-alked away / Warned me then," he walked back to join his fellow Warblers, "But easy come and easy go and it would end," the boys began snapping their fingers, and moving side to side, while one Warbler moved aside the table that Sebastian had been previously standing on, "I need you to understand that I'm trying so hard to be your man / The kind of man you want in the end / Only then can I begin to live again."

Begg-in / Begg-in yo-ou / Won't you give your hand out, baby," Sebastian walked towards Dave, and extended his hand,giving him a slight shrug of the shoulders, "Begg-in / Begg-in yo-ou / Put your lovin' hand out, baby."

Sebastian traced his steps back, and then spun around, "An empty shell / Of used to be," Sebastian lowered himself to his knees, and hugged himself, while the other Warblers surrounded him, "The shadow of my life was hanging over me."

Sebastian placed a hand over his forehead, and threw his head back, "A broken man without a goal / Don't even stand a Devil's chance, to win my soul," he jumped up, and joined the other Warblers in the background while two boys stepped to the front and did a front flip, something that completely amazed Dave, "Begg-in / Begg-in yo-ou / Put your lovin' hand out, baby," the Warblers were in small groups, and each did a spin, creating a staggering affect, "Begg-in / Begg-in yo-ou / Put your lovin' hand out, baby."

Sebastian separated himself from the group, made his way to the couch where Dave was sitting, and plopped down beside him, "I'm fightin' hard to hold my own / No, I just can't make it all alone," he grabbed the football player's hands, and pulled him towards the group of Warblers. Dave and Sebastian stood in the middle, while the boys made a circle around the duo. The Warblers took a step forward, and back, going along with the rhythm of the songs, and would lift their arms in-sync with their footwork, creating somewhat of a wave around the couple. Meanwhile, Dave was awkwardly standing in front of Sebastian, a huge smile still on his face, "I'm holdin' on / I can't fall back," Sebastian turned away from Dave, and fell back, to which the football player caught him.

"Now that big brass ring is the shade of black," sang Sebastian, lifting his hand, and pointing to his finger, where a ring would be, "Begg-in / Begg-in yo-ou / Put your lovin' hand out, baby," Sebastian spun around to face Dave, and took the football player's hands in his, causing the boy to flush more than he already was, "Begg-in / Begg-in yo-ou / Put your lovin' hand out, baby."

Sebastian belted out the last notes, as he slowly lowered himself down on one knee, "I'm be-eggi-in."

A couple of seconds after the song had been concluded, everyone in the room erupted into cheers and applause. Sebastian stood, not letting go off Dave's hands, a warm feeling rising in his chest as he noticed that the football player was practically beaming at him.

"It's no Buddy Holly, but Frankie is a close second, right?" said Sebastian, to which Dave answered with an embrace.

"Thanks," whispered the football player against Sebastian's ear. He pulled away, and turned to the rest of the Warblers, "Thanks for that, you guys. You all are seriously amazing."

One by one, the Warblers began filing out of the room, most of them stopping briefly to give Dave a pat on the back, or a handshake.

"They're all so nice," said Dave, when all the Warblers had left the room. He turned to Sebastian, with a smirk on his face, "How do they stand you?"

Sebastian snorted, grabbing the football player's hand, and lead him out of the room, "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

xxx.

After showing Dave around Dalton Academy, Sebastian suggested they go to the Lima Bean and grab a coffee. It had been a while since they'd gone together, and the Warbler was excited to sit down with Dave and have a drink, just like their first date.

"Hey, look who it is," said Kurt. He and his boyfriend, Blaine, were sitting a few tables away from the entrance to the Lima Bean. The singer had noticed Dave and Sebastian walk through the door, and his curiosity had immediately been peaked. After the phone call Kurt had received from Dave about his duet with the Warbler, he was sure that he and Sebastian were an official item. Now it was the perfect time to go and find out, but the look on Blaine's face suggested that he do otherwise.

"We should go say hi," proposed Kurt.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," said Blaine.

"What? Why not?"

"You and Sebastian aren't on the best terms. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be too thrilled to see you," said the former Warbler, bringing his cup of coffee up to his lips.

"I just want to see how he and Dave are doing. Don't you?"

"Yes, but..."

"Then let's go say hello!"

"Can we at least wait until they go sit down?" asked Blaine.

"Fine," surrendered Kurt. His brows furrowed when he noticed the smile on his boyfriend's face, "What?"

"He knows Dave's coffee order," said Blaine, referring to Sebastian.

"What? How can you tell?" asked Kurt, focusing on the boys at the register.

Blaine shrugged, "The way Dave looked at him. That's how you looked at me when you found out that I knew your coffee order."

A smile spread across Kurt's lips, "Oh my God, they are so an item."

xxx.

After a few minutes, Kurt and Blaine stood from their table to make their way over to Sebastian and Dave.

"They're sitting on the same side of the booth," observed Kurt, "I swear if I go over there and find out they're not dating, I will literally scream."

Blaine chuckled, "Just don't get us kicked out, okay?"

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine, intertwining his hand with the former Warbler's.

"Why are you so obsessed with getting them together, anyway? Last time I checked, you hated Sebastian."

"Still do," said Kurt, with the flick of his wrist, "But Dave really likes him, you know? I just want him to be happy. Even if it means being nice to that scumbag."

Dave glanced up to find Kurt and Blaine standing beside the table he and the Warbler were sharing. He smiled at them, and gave them a small wave, "Hey."

Sebastian noticed the football player's gesture, and looked up, "Oh, it's you guys," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

Dave nudged Sebastian, noticing his sour attitude, and gave him a look, reminding him to be nice. The Warbler put on a stiff smile, and stood from his seat, "Blaine," he turned to Kurt, "Wench."

"Nice to see you, too," answered Kurt, his lips pursed.

"If you guys will excuse me, I'm gonna go get some napkins," said Sebastian, before turning and making his way back to the condiments bar.

The rest of the boys glanced down at the table, noticing that a small stack of napkins was already present, but no one mentioned it, knowing it was all an excuse for Sebastian to leave, and not try to kill Kurt on the spot.

"You mind?" asked Kurt, gesturing towards the seat on the other side of the booth.

Dave shook his head, "No, no. Go ahead."

Blaine sat first, and then Kurt, "So, how's it going on the whole Sebastian situation?"

A faint red color flooded Dave's cheeks, as he let out a small chuckle, "I don't know. Okay, I guess?"

"That's not good enough," said Kurt, "I want to hear that you two are official, and are already planning your wedding."

Dave snorted, "Trust me, we are very far from marriage."

"I noticed Sebastian's wearing his uniform. Did you guys come here straight from school?" asked Blaine, in an attempt to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Uh, sort of. We were at Dalton," shrugged Dave, "He and the Warblers did a number for me. It was insane, I swear, those guys are so freakin' talented."

"They did a number for you?" asked Kurt.

Dave nodded, taking a sip from his coffee.

"Why?" interrogated the singer, curiosity still peaked.

"He basically said it was to make up for my absence at Regionals, you know, since they dedicated their set list to me."

"That's actually really sweet," said Kurt.

Dave shrugged, feeling himself go red, "Yeah," he looked up to find that Sebastian had returned, with napkins, and a small paper plate, a slice of red velvet cake on top.

"How was your quest for the napkins?" asked Dave.

"Treacherous. But I made it back safely, and," said the Warbler, handing the little plate to Dave, "I brought cake."

The football player took it gladly, grazing Sebastian's hand in the process, "Thanks."

The Warbler gave him a warm smile, taking his seat next to Dave, sitting a little closer than they were before. Sebastian found Dave's hand under the table, and intertwined it with his. He gave the football player another charming smile, and for a moment he has forgotten that Kurt and Blaine were even at the same table as them.

Kurt cleared his throat, causing the boys in front of them to rip their gazes away from each other, "So, you guys, I was wondering if you two would like to join Blaine and I this weekend. We were thinking about going ice skating, and having dinner afterwards?" asked Kurt, keeping his eyes set on Dave. The singer gave him a quick wink, telling Dave that this was somehow part of his plan to make Sebastian and Dave "official".

"Ice skating," said Sebastian, his voice remaining monotone, and gave a nod, "How fun."

Dave agreed, "We'd love to join you guys."

"We would?" asked the Warbler, earning himself a nudge in the arm by the football player.

"We would. Yes," said Sebastian.

Kurt clasped his hands together, "Great!" he looked down at his cell phone, "Well, Blaine and I should get going, but I'll text you all the details, all right, Dave?"

The couple stood from their seat, and said their goodbyes, leaving Sebastian and Dave in solitude as they were before.

"I can't believe you got me to agree to going out with those idiots," said Sebastian.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun," said Dave.

"Yeah. Because I love spending time with Snow White and her dwarf."

Dave laughed, "I'll make it up to you."

"Really?" asked Sebastian, quirking an eyebrow, "How?"

"I'm… going… to," said Dave, slowly inching his face closer to the Warbler's, so that his nose was touching Sebastian's, "Buy you another coffee."

Dave gave Sebastian a quick peck on the cheek, before pulling away, a smirk spread across his lips.

The Warbler sighed, "Fine. Whatever. You should be glad I like you."

"Oh, lucky me."

xxx.

"I got your text," said Dave, as he stepped towards Sebastian. The Warbler had asked to meet him on the roof of some tall building he didn't even know existed, "What's up?"

"Guess what?" asked Sebastian.

Dave quickly glanced around, "What?"

"I got a dorm!" exclaimed the Warbler.

Dave smiled, "That's great! Did you get a roommate?"

"That's the best part! I didn't," said Sebastian.

"You must be pretty excited, but did we really have to be on a roof for you to tell me that?"

"I am, but that's not only reason I asked you to come," said Sebastian, making his way over to a stereo he had on top of a box.

Dave's heart fluttered in his chest, knowing what was about to come. He prepared himself for another of Sebastian's songs, and tried not to seem overexcited.

"Spending the last few days with you has given me a lot to think about," began Sebastian. Dave turned his head to one side in confusion, what was the Warbler on about?

"I thought the best way to tell you how I feel would be in song, and I want you to listen very closely, because I mean every word," said Sebastian, before turning around to begin the music.

"My gift is my so-ong," began Sebastian, sending goose bumps all over Dave's body. The football player gaped, and was motionless, "And this one's for you."

There had never been another time when Sebastian's voice had sounded so blissful, and Dave felt simply speechless.

"And you can tell everybo-ody, that this is your song / It may be quite simple but, now that it's done," Sebastian slowly made his way towards Dave, and took his hands in his, "I hope you don't mind / I hope you don't mind, that I put down in wo-ords," Sebastian looked him directly in the eyes, his voice soft as he sang the next words, "How wonderful life is / Now you're in the wo-orld."

The Warbler pulled Dave towards the edge of the roof, and sat down, motioning for him to do the same, "I sat on the roof / And I can't tell for miles."

Sebastian shrugged, "Well some of these verses / Well they / They've got me quite cross," he extended a hand towards the sky, "But the sun's been kind / While I wrote this song."

The Warbler tapped Dave's nose with his finger, causing the boy to laugh, "It's for people like you that keep it turned on."

Sebastian placed a hand over his heart, and bowed his head slightly, "So excuse me, forgetting / But these things I do / You see I've forgotten if they're gree-en or they're blu-ue," Dave's breathe hitched at the sound of Sebastian's voice.

The Warbler placed a hand on Dave's cheek, stroking him with his thumb, "Anyway the thing is / What I really mean / Yours are the sweetest eyes / I-I've ever se-een."

Sebastian got up, pulling Dave with him. He placed a hand on the football player's waist, and took Dave's hand in his, spinning him around as if they were participating in a ball room dance, "And you can tell everybody / This is your song / It may be qu-uite simple but / Now that it's done."

Sebastian stopped, "I hope you don't mind / I hope you don't mind / That I put down in words," he brought his face closer to Dave's, pressing his forehead against the other's, "How wonderful life is / Now you're in the wo-orld."

Sebastian pulled back from the football player, and held his hands in his, "I hope you don't mind / I hope you don't mi-ind / That I put down in wo-ords / How wonderful life is / Now you're in the wo-orld," he belted out the last words, all the while beaming at Dave, who was utterly breathless.

The football player did the only thing he could think of, and closed the gap between he, and the Warbler. He took Sebastian's lips in his, shifting his hands so that their were on the Warbler's waist. Sebastian smiled against the other boy's mouth, surprised by the reaction to his little serenade - not that he was complaining. Dave pulled away much too soon, and rested his forehead against the Warbler's.

"I could get used to that," said Sebastian.

"Keep singing for me, and you will," answered Dave.

"Dave, I have to tell you something," said the Warbler.

"I think you already have."

Sebastian laughed, and pulled himself away from Dave, "There's more."

He pulled a small box out of his pocket, causing Dave's heartbeat to pick up. The football player's heart was beating so fast he was sure it would break through his rib cage soon. The Warbler opened the box, revealing a silver ring. Dave's eyes glanced from the ring, to Sebastian, and once again, he was at a loss for words.

"This might be a little cheesy, but Dave, I," Sebastian paused for a second, searching for the right way to say what he needed, "I love you."

Dave remained quiet.

"God, that feels really good to say out loud," Sebastian gave a small, apprehensive laugh, to which the football player followed suit, "I really love you, and I know I may not be the best person for you, and I'll screw up sometimes, but I want to be able to call you mine."

Sebastian pulled the ring from its box, and placed the container back into his pocket, "This is a promise ring. It symbolizes my promise to you to be there no matter what. No matter if we're boyfriends, enemies, or an old married couple sitting on their porch judging the kids that go by."

Dave laughed, feeling his eyes fill with tears, as Sebastian slid the ring onto his finger, "It's engraved with the word 'Always', so you'll remember my promise to you. On the inside is a heart-imprint that will mark your finger with a heart, so even if you're not wearing the ring, you can think of me, and remember all I've said to you.

"Dave, you make me feel like I'm actually worth something, like I deserve to love and be loved. I thought I could sleep around because I didn't deserve anyone, and I was afraid of being hurt. But somehow, with you, I feel so safe. And I just want to be able to give you that, and a whole lot more."

"Sebastian, I don't know what to say," said Dave.

The Warbler smiled, "Just say you love me back."

Dave beamed at him, "I love you, more than you will ever, ever know."

Sebastian locked lips with him one more time before pulling his new boyfriend into an embrace.

Boyfriend. Something new and exciting for the both of them, and they knew there wasn't anyone else they'd rather be with.

xxx.

"Do we really have to go?"

"Yes."

"What if you call and say I'm in the hospital?"

"No."

"Fine, tell them I moved away."

"No."

"Tell them I've been abducted?"

"Sebastian, we're going skating with Kurt and Blaine, okay? Stop trying to get out of it," said Dave.

"Ugh, fine," pouted the Warbler, "But what if-"

"Sebastian."

"Fine, fine. You totally owe me a blowjob or something," said Sebastian, bringing the car to a stop in front of the ice skating rink.

"Oh, God," said Dave, rolling his eyes, "Just get out of the car."

The Warbler did as he was told, and walked over to the passenger side to open the door for his boyfriend.

Sebastian intertwined his hand with Dave's as they walked towards the entrance of the building. He noticed the football player looked a little uncomfortable being so open, but Sebastian gave him a reassuring squeeze of the hand, and a smile.

"Kurt's gonna get a kick out of this," commented Sebastian, as he and Dave spotted the other couple across the room, sitting at one of the many tables that were spread across the area. They paid for their rental skates, and made their way to the other boys, hand in hand.

Kurt gaped, and slapped his boyfriend on the arm, "Are you seeing this?"

"Ow," Blaine rubbed at his arm, "Did you have to hit me?"

Kurt briefly turned to the former Warbler, "Sorry, but look!"

"I see them, Kurt."

"They're holding hands!" exclaimed the singer, not sure why his boyfriend wasn't as enthusiastic about the sight as he was.

"I know. It's pretty obvious," said Blaine.

"Here they come," said Kurt, in a sing-song voice.

"Try not to overwhelm them, Kurt."

"Oh, hush," said the singer, sticking his tongue out at his partner.

xxx.

"So, Dave, when did it all happen?" asked Kurt. He was sitting alone with the football player since the other two boys had left to grab some drinks.

"A couple days ago," answered Dave, knowing that Kurt was bound to ask sooner or later.

"How'd he do it? I want all the details."

"Well, he serenaded me, and th-"

"What song?" interrupted Kurt.

"I don't know, the line I remember the most is, 'I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is, now you're in the world," explained Dave.

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, "Oh my God, it was probably the Moulin Rouge! version..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Kurt flicked his wrist, "Go on."

"Well, he sang to me, and then he gave me this speech about how he loved me, and how I've helped him out and stuff," Dave drifted off, careful not to go into too much detail. Kurt didn't need to know Sebastian's personal feelings and conflicts. Dave extended his hand towards Kurt, "Then he gave me this."

"He proposed to you?" exclaimed Kurt.

Dave laughed, "No. He said it's a promise ring," the football player slid it off his finger, and handed it to Kurt, "It says 'Always', as in he'll always be here for me, no matter what. It also has a heart on the inside that imprints it on my finger, so even if I'm not wearing the ring, I can think of him."

"Oh, God, that's so romantic," said Kurt, fondling the ring between his fingers, "I didn't know Sebastian had it in him."

Dave smiled, "I guess I just got lucky."

Kurt handed the piece of jewelry back to the football player, and gave him a warm smile, "I'm really happy for you, David."

Dave nodded, "I'm just so glad I have him. I know he's not your favorite person in the world, but- I don't know, he's just, perfect to me," he chuckled, "I guess that sounds really stupid."

Kurt shook his head, "Not at all. Sure, I may think that Sebastian is a no-good, ego-maniac, but if he makes you happy, then that's all that matters. Nothing else."

"I honestly never thought I'd make it this far," said Dave.

"But you did," said Kurt, patting the football player's hand, "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," said Dave, "Really. For being there for me, and just, thanks, Kurt."

The singer simply smiled, and nodded, turning his attention to his boyfriend, and Sebastian as they arrived at the table with drinks in hand.

Sebastian took his seat beside Dave, and handed him a large cup of soda, "I thought we could be one of those cliché couples and share a drink."

"You're just looking for an excuse to indirectly kiss me," said Dave, taking a sip from the soda.

Sebastian smirked, completely forgetting about the couple sitting across from them, and planted a kiss on the football player's lips, "Nope. Because I can do that."

A faint blush crept onto Dave's cheeks. Kissing Sebastian was something he definitely had not gotten used to, and he loved how every kiss was just like the first.

The Warbler grabbed his boyfriend's hand, "Come on," he turned to the other couple, "If you'll excuse us, we're gonna go skate."

"I honestly thought he was going to say that they were going to go make out," said Kurt, as he watched the other two leave.

xxx.

"Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt turned around to find that it was Sebastian asking for him. A look of confusion struck his face, but he acknowledged the Warbler anyway.

"What's up?"

"Uh, Dave went to the restroom, I thought this would be a good time to tell you something I've been needing to say," explained Sebastian.

Kurt simply nodded, signaling the Warbler to go on.

"I just wanted to thank you. For just, everything."

Kurt laughed softly, "You sound just like Dave."

Sebastian laughed as well, "Do I? I guess he's rubbed off on me."

Kurt nodded, "I don't see why you're thanking me, though."

Sebastian shrugged, "For keeping Dave on track, for being his friend, for helping me along the way, also."

"It was nothing," said Kurt.

"Thanks, anyway," said Sebastian, extending his hand.

Kurt laughed, ignored his handshake, and instead pulled the Warbler into an embrace, "You take care of him. He's a football player, remember."

Sebastian chuckled, "Will do."

"I still hate you," said Kurt.

"And I, you."

xxx.

"I saw Sebastian hugging you. Has he finally lost it, or?" asked Blaine, taking a seat next to his boyfriend.

"He was just thanking me," explained Kurt.

"For?"

The singer shrugged, "Being a friend, I guess."

"Well, you are pretty great at that," said Blaine, planting a kiss on Kurt's cheek.

Kurt chuckled, "Do you think they're good for each other?" he asked, looking towards Sebastian and Dave who were out on the ice rink, hand in hand, and smiles on their faces.

"Honestly? I think they're perfect for each other," answered Blaine.

"Yeah," nodded Kurt, "Me too."


End file.
